Done Uncompletely
by lorenlight
Summary: Sequel to Completely Undone. Now in the current we watch how the story progress' with all these characters that weren't there before and how will Naruto and Kakashi's relationship bloom. If you haven't read the first story it's SUPER important. More romance, more angst. May change rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto... BUT YA'LL ALREADY KNEW THAT!**

 **So this is the sequel to Completely Undone and I wasn't going to do a story mode of it but I started writing and it just kept going so here it is. I'll incorporate prompts in the story as well so you can all so the new development and how things are running in my little brain...be prepared...**

 **Also the story may go a bit fast but I'll try to keep the flow going smoothly. And sometimes I may skip over some things because it was all in the manga and I'm not going to go there... But in any case if you haven't read the first story you may get lost so I encourage you if you haven't please do.**

* * *

Kakashi was in pain.

And he didn't know why.

There was a hole in his heart too big for survival and he didn't know how it got there.

It was after the nine tails had attacked. When he had returned that that monster of sorrow began to creep up on him.

He should have gone to the hospital for his eye, that had somehow been injured in the fight; he didn't know how but it was gone.

But instead he had gone home searching for something that he knew wasn't going to be there.

Something he couldn't remember.

And there on the dresser was a sharingan eye, a note that said 'Obito said it was okay' and a crude drawing of a fishcake.

How Obito knew he needed an eye when he had just lost it maybe two hours ago was suspicious. But he didn't have time to think on that because as he stared at the drawing tears fell from his eyes.

And for some reason he couldn't understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! and so the story begins!**

* * *

 _ **Once appeared a nine tailed demon fox, its mighty tails could drumble mountains and cause Tsunami's. To fight the demon the people assembled all the shinobi from the village….Two brave shinobi were able to seal up the demon. The two shinobi were the fourth hokage and one of the legendary Sannin… Sealing the demon into a small child; the fourth hokage's son.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki.**_

* * *

"I'm at point B"

"I'm at point A"

…..

A sigh fell from Kakashi's lips as he visually remembered the layout of the plan.

"Is the target in sight?"

A soft gentle girl's voice crossed over,

"Red bow? Target confirmed."

"Hey, where's the Dobe?"

In was another day in Konoha. The wind blew gently in the face of peace and team 7 was once again doing a D-rank mission. One they felt was below their standards but they would deal with it considering...they didn't have a choice.

"Sorry! I'm at point C believe it!"

Kakashi sighed again,

""Geez this is a mission the least you can do is be on time!"

Sakura had now mastered the art of a yelling whisper and because the comms were linked they all had to suffer,

"I was on my way i swear but i bumped into teacher Guy and he wanted an eating contest!"

Kakashi made a mental note to kick the man's arse for distracting his student… again.

"Dobe if you can't even get to the position on time don't bother"

Came the irritated Uchiha, and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how once again a serious mission had turned into a bickering fest; they were worse than Kakashi's old team,

"Naruto"

Kakashi cut in having heard enough of the argument,

"D-rank or not this is still a mission, do treat it with the proper professionalism."

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

Sakura gloated and he could practically see the stoic Uchiha snicker, after all it was a rare moment when Kakashi scolded Naruto and they lived off said moments,

"I don't understand how you can always be so late to everything,"

Kakashi continued lazily ignoring the whispered sorry's from the blond,

"When you're with me you always seem to cum early."

….

…

….

…

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!? THAT'S SICK YOU PEDOPHILE! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR SEX JOKES! KEEP THOSE TO YOURSELF!"

Kakashi smiled so maybe he was a bit childish too in riling the Uchiha up.

"I think i'm gonna be sick…."

Sakura moaned groggily.

"Can.. can we just finish the mission?"

Naruto sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So why did I start there and not the beginning of the manga... you'll find out later..**

* * *

"Alright i have a fresh load for my favorite team!"

Naruto beamed as he looked at the smiling man sitting at the desk,

"REALLY?! LIKE COOL ONES!?"

The man with the hokage's hat grinned,

"Of course! how could i give my protege anything less than the best?"

Kakashi Scoffed,

"Obito, just give us a mission."

Obito smiled at his long time friend. The man that had been his best friend and comrade for so long and had supported him through all the pain helping him succeed in becoming the man he was today; hokage.

And then he looked back at the sparkling blue eyes of the child anxiously waiting. A child who had been the one to save his longtime friend and made him who he was.

"Alright ready?"

"LET'S HEAR IT!"

Naruto shouted overly excited and Obito turned to the chunin beside him,

"Iruka if you will"

Iruka cleared him throat,

"Alright for team 7 your choice of missions are the following; babysitting, garden weeding, painting a barn…."

Obito had to cover the smile on his face as the blue eyed child's face deflated and then it sparked with intensity,

"WHAT THE HELL? THOSE ARE ALL D-RANK!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YELLING IN FRONT OF THE HOKAGE!?"

Iruka yelled back,

"I DON'T CARE! I'M SICK OF D-RANK MISSIONS BELIEVE IT!"

Obito couldn't get enough of the eccentric boy's reactions,

"I agree"

Obito glanced at the dark haired boy beside him. Sasuke Uchiha, a genius with scores way above most of the students in the academy. But no prodigy; no that was his brother. Nevertheless the boy was just like the clan head in arrogance and pride which is why he had put him on Kakashi's team because the boy was similar to his old teammate's past attitude. Not to mention he put him on the same team as his former teacher's son. The boy had something about him that Obito still hadn't figured out but he would gamble that the boy would be good for him. Not to mention Naruto was the only competition the boy had, if Naruto could only study properly he would have crushed the young Uchiha in the academy,

"We're clearly capable in handling harder missions just give us one."

Obito glanced at the girl who was staring love struck at the dark haired boy like he could say no wrong,

BAM!

Obito blinked as he had missed when Naruto had climbed on his desk…. When HAD he moved?

"Look here"

Blue eyes so intense Obito's own dark ones seemed to get lost in them,

"We're not babies anymore. I refuse to stay in the shadow of my father! Give us a harder mission I CAN PROVE IT!"

There was something about Naruto's eyes that you just couldn't get enough of. Maybe it was the shade of blue that was different than his father's or maybe the expressiveness within but when you looked at them there was a familiarity in them and a part that seemed to look through you…

A large paper fan flashed in his peripheral and Obito leaned back out of danger watching as his silver haired subordinate grabbed the blonde by the collar and pulled him out of the way,

"NARUTO WHAT KIND OF NERVES DO YOU HAVE TO TALK TO THE HOKAGE LIKE THAT!?"

And Obito couldn't help feeling a bit relieved that Iruka had interfered because looking into Naruto's eyes too long always seemed to activate his sharingan and last time that had happened… well let's just say Kakashi certainly had the strength to become hokage.

"Iruka please refrain from hitting MY student."

The two adults glared at each other and Obito sighed, why was it whenever Naruto came around things got loud?

"GIVE US A BETTER MISSION!"

"NARUTO! THERE IS A REASON YOU GET D-RANK MISSIONS…"

And then Iruka went into a long dragged out spiel about ranks and missions that even Obito felt bored by and he looked over to see the team and smiled,

"Itachi said he was going to make dinner tonight"

"Seriously?! Your brother's an awesome cook!"

A proud smirk,

"Only perfection"

"Oi Oi let me come over!"

"Naruto! There's no way they want you over! Last time you spilled Mr. Uchiha's sake on the floor!"

Ignoring the pink haired girl,

"Doesn't lady Kushina cook pretty well?"

A pout,

"... yea but she usually makes Ramen.. Everynight.."

"..."

"..."

".. When even Naruto is complaining about having too much Ramen you know it's gotten serious"

A sigh

"Fine, you can come, might as well invite lady Kushina and Master Minato, mom and dad would love to see them again"

"Really!? Tell 'Tachi bro to make lots then!"

"Oi don't tell me you're going to eat all their food!"

"Naruto does a big appetite"

"Hey! it's not-"

"ARE YOU LISTENING!?"

Obito looked back ashamed that he was also pretty distracted. Naruto turned back at his former teacher,

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, YOU'RE STILL LOOKING AT US LIKE KIDS BUT WE'RE BETTER THAN THAT! WE'RE THE STRONGEST TEAM EVER! BELIEVE IT!"

And just like that the two other teammates stood by Naruto's side in confirmation.

And Obito knew they bickered and fought… he loved reading Kakashi's reports after all but at the same time it was true; they were strong.

Sakura had a near photogenic memory and was learning chakra control at an alarmingly fast rate. Sasuke was from the head family of the Uchiha clan being trained not only by the clan leader but by his Anbu level brother and then Naruto….

Naruto was personally trained by his father and mother for seven years in hiding in order to protect him from outside threats. He was not to be taken lightly and it wasn't even clear if they had seen all the kid could do. What would the Fourth hokage have taught his son?

Indeed this was a superbly strong team with a bond that sometimes seemed unbreakable.

Obito sighed,

"Alright"

"ALRIGHT!?"

Iruka yelled shocked,

"It's fine, in fact we recently got a request from the land of waves; a c-rank mission."

Naruto beamed and Kakashi smiled at the joy on the young children's faces.

"GREAT! WHAT IS IT DEFEATING BANDITS!? RESCUING PRINCESS'?!"

Obito chuckled,

"Not quite; You'll be in charge of the protection of a certain individual"

Kakashi didn't like the sly smile on his former comrades face, becoming hokage had done little to curb the prankster out of the man,

"Send him in"

Obito called and after a few seconds a tall, older man with a large rope tied around his head and a sake bottle in his hand walked in,

"What's this, just a bunch of super brats."

"Who..?"

Sakura whispered, the man leaned against the door,

"Especially the shortest one with the super stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey!?"

Naruto's eye twitched,

"Who's the stupid looking short…."

As he looked between his teammates he felt a tick mark on his head,

" **Oi"**

Came a dark tone that froze everyone and they slowly turned to see their teacher not looking the least bit happy,

"What's your name?"

The Man scoffed,

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna, and I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

Kakashi cracked his neck sending a shiver down his student's spine,

"I see i just wanted to remember the name of the man **i was about to kill"**

Obito sighed,

'Only with naruto…'


	4. Chapter 4

**... Honestly I have no idea what I'm writing so this might throw people for a loop but I think it's funny so if you enjoy it too please continue.**

* * *

Sakura's mouth was wide enough for a bumblebee to fly in… maybe a few..at the same time. And though Sasuke was a bit more subtly his eyes were the widest that Naruto had ever seen,

"...You're early"

Naruto felt offended,

"Of course i am! It's our first c-rank mission i wasn't going to be late!"

Sakura's mouth closed slightly but the squint in her eyes clearly said she didn't believe him,

"You're late to EVERY mission…"

Naruto looked away rubbing the back of his neck as he usually did when he was nervous,

"Y-yeah well i'm here… ya know…"

Sasuke finally returned to the stoic cockiness that he had. And he scoffed,

"Lady Kushina probably made him."

Naruto gulped because it was true.

Somehow in the middle of the night he had once again managed to break his alarm clock and therefore was most likely not going to wake up on time. And he had been resting quite peacefully until his demonic mother had barged in the room screeching like a howler monkey that he was NOT going to be late for his first C-rank mission and well….. His mom wasn't called the red habanero just for her hair color.

But it wasn't like he intentionally tried to be late to all the team meetings. Sometimes his alarm 'broke' and other times he just ran into people. Like Guy who since Kakashi gave him so much attention had declared him a second rival and challenged him whenever they met. And then there was Obito, the hokage, who could be seen lingering around the village COINCIDENTLY on the days that he had important meetings. There were so many people he knew, not among civilians but in the ninja community the name of his father was spread wide so many would stop him and ask how he'd been; which wasn't his fault. There was only one person that he purposely stopped for, Rin. She was always kind and gentle and he loved her company but she was always so busy that on the rare occasions that he did bump into her he didn't care how late it would make him he was going to talk to her; speaking of…

"Hey Sakura when are you meeting Rin again?"

Rin was in charge of training future Medical ninja a program that Lady tsunade had proposed but had not been fully established in her time. Sakura blinked tapping her chin in thought,

"Not anytime soon, Lady Rin is really busy and right now she's running a course for Medical Chunin"

Naruto Hummed when they returned he'd have to hunt her down…

"My my is that my precious Naruto? Early?"

The three genin turned to look at their jounin who was walking toward them lazily,

"I CAN COME EARLY WHEN I WANT TOO!"

Kakashi gave a smile,

"That i am well aware of…"

"GOD! DON'T YOU START IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THAT CRAP YOU NASTY PEDOPHILE!"

"I really think i'm gonna be sick…"

* * *

"So you're from the land of waves?"

Sakura turned to the drunken man that had almost lost his life after making snide remarks at Naruto; the genin almost forgot how strong the jounin was.

"What of it?"

At least the man wasn't as drunk as yesterday,

"Well… I just don't see why you didn't just hire your own ninja? Why outsource to Konoha?"

"That's because The Land of waves doesn't have ninja"

Kakashi said. Sakura thought on it,

"Kiri would be the next village over…"

She turned to the Blue eyed child who walked carefree with his hands behind his head,

"But Kiri is going through some stuff right now so they are not assisting anyone, Not to mention Kiri's protection rate is nowhere near Konoha's whereas their assassination stats are top gun."

Sakura just watched the boy as he looked around absorbing the bright forest. There were times like these that Naruto scared her a bit. She hadn't met him until they were 8 and he had transferred in the academy. But the civilians were wary of him and often gave him dirty looks. His physical ability was no joke but he tended to sleep during class and failed most of the theory test. But every now and then he knew things that even she hadn't read about and she wondered how 'stupid' he really was.

"If you're so smart then tell us what's wrong with Kiri?"

Sasuke challenged slightly peeved that Naruto once again knew something he didn't,

"Ehhh…"

Came a confused sound that made Sakura sighed,

"Don't be jealous! Duckbutt!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL SASUKE!?"

"...Dobe… you want to come over here and say that to my face?"

Tazuna, the client, raised a brow at the fighting children,

These were the ones who were supposed to protect him?

"Maa maa, everyone..!"

All three genin suddenly stopped instantly as they turned to see their teacher wrapped in chains and then pulled ripping him to shreds.

"One down, four to go"


	5. Chapter 5

**In the previous story I didn't include Sasuke for obvious reasons but I think he put very interesting perspectives into the story so I may do a lot of POV's from him.**

* * *

Sasuke was well trained.

It wasn't just his father who had trained him with an iron hand and high expectations. His prodigy brother trained him along with his friend shuhei. Both men were a part of Anbu and highly qualified.

Therefore he was not weak.

That's why Sasuke was able to track the ninja's movement. The way the chain circled up making a wide eyed Naruto the target. Because these guys were slow compared to the master of quick step, shuhei. They were slow compared to Anbu captain and his brother Itachi and let's face it they were slower than Naruto on a good day (when the idiot wasn't late and goofing off).

So it wasn't hard to tack the chain to the tree and give the enemy a good back kick.

What he hadn't expected was them to disconnect the chain and separate…. But he was still a genin for a reason he supposed; Not that father would be too happy with the story, that was for sure.

But they did split figuring the dark haired boy was most likely the best and went after the blonde and the target. They could get rid of the others in between later but the job came first…

Well that's what they had hoped.

As the rouge ninja made his way to Naruto watching as the shrimp braced himself he raised a poisoned claw. But at the last second Naruto fell back and it stunned the pursuer, the momentum continuing to push him forward. Then Naruto who the claw just pasted over grabbed the arm using it as leverage and swung himself around and bringing his knee into the joint shattering the bone.

The ninja couldn't even scream as the young boy pushed off flipping into the air and then smashed his head into the ground effectively knocking him out.

The other ninja hadn't seen that though because it had been too fast and sudden and so he was still focused on the target in front of him, the only thing in his way was the pink haired child holding a kunai up as if it would protect her…

Fool…

As he got just a bit closer the dark haired boy threw himself in front and the man couldn't help but think how lucky he was that he'd be able to kill three for the price of…

A choke hold stopped all forward movement and even the air from circulating and for a second he was stunned;

A mission failure.

"TEACHER KAKASHI!"

Sasuke looked at the man,

'Show off'

But the person in question wasn't looking at either of them instead he was standing over their blonde teammate muttering something only they could hear. And that's when Sasuke blinked,

'When had Naruto gotten so close?'

The last thing Sasuke remembered was one ninja went after Naruto and the other Sakura. He had gambled that Naruto at the very least wouldn't die and that he had to protect the client. What he wasn't expecting was the unconscious man off to the side where he was sure Naruto had been.

'Naruto couldn't have…'

He didn't know much about Naruto before the academy but the boy who he met at the academy was a goofball that loved to prank their teacher Iruka. He knew he had skills but it was as if he never showed his full hand…. What could he really do?

* * *

"If you weren't dead why did you just leave?!"

Tazuna's face was red the fear from earlier turning into anger. He could have died!

"Well… This is a C-rank mission. Normally you won't get a lot of fight if any and if you do it's usually bandits and thieves,"

Kakashi gave him a pointed look,

"Highly trained rouge ninja are not for rank C missions."

Tazuna swallowed, And Kakashi wasn't sure if he should ease up or not,

"In any case i was testing to see who they were after exactly, whether it was us or… "

Tazuna felt the sweat pouring down his brow.

"You-"

"Kakashi"

Kakashi blinked as he turned to Naruto who was staring at the unconscious ninja, there was a look in his eyes that sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine,

"Let's continue the mission"

Sakura's mouth fell,

"What are you talking about!? We can't finish this it's already out of our abilities we have to go back."

Kakashi heaved a big sigh,

"I'm afraid i agree with Sakura on this one Naruto, This mission has gone up to rank B to continue would be putting your life in danger."

Naruto's cheek reddened,

"ARE LIVES WERE IN DANGER THE MOMENT WE DECIDED TO BE NINJA! WE CAN DO THIS! WE'RE THE STRONGEST TEAM BELIEVE IT WE CAN HANDLE THIS!"

Kakashi hated looking in those blue eyes because they were the worst kind of weapon for him,

"Naruto…"

"We can do it"

They all looked to Sasuke who was looking very serious as well,

"We aren't weak brats anymore, we're prepared for this; let us do it"

Kakashi wondered if it was a conspiracy. They only seemed to agree when it was something outlandish. He turned to Sakura who looked very conflicted. She was the only normal one, she wasn't raised by ninja masters or trained daily to fight for your life. Kakashi decided to leave his decision to her, as the more rational one she should clearly see how dangerous this mission was. She didn't have to prove herself to people, she didn't have the pressure of her family to succeed; she was the normal one.

"If we go back they'll change the mission… why didn't you just tell the truth in the beginning?"

Sakura looked at the old man and he knew he couldn't lie to her,

"We're poor, our country is poor… i just needed help…"

Sakura looked at the sullen man then to her team and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Teacher Kakashi please let us continue this mission"

Kakashi should have known better,

"Sakura you do realize what you're asking right? This is dangerous, you could die."

Sakura didn't want to back down but the thought scared her nonetheless and she was left gaping unsure how to respond,

"Like hell"

They all turned to Naruto who had a smile on his face with blue eyes blazing,

"There's no way i'll let anyone of us die, believe it!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_So also I said I may throw in some prompts in as well... they are not completely useless they do have a point but if you have idea let me know._**

* * *

 _Eyes:_

 _Naruto didn't know what to think._

 _It had been awhile since he had been home but dad had an important meeting to go to and mom was assisting at the hospital. Honestly Naruto was a bit peeved that neither were home to spend time with him considering he was there rarely enough but he knew that their lives didn't stop whenever he arrived._

 _He still wished it would._

 _Just one more year Jiraiya had said, one more year of training and traveling and he would be able to stay home for good. That was all he wanted._

 _A home._

 _But now it came back to the current situation._

 _It wasn't enough that he was training as a ninja his mom was overly protective as always and dad overly anxious, so instead of being left home alone he had gotten a babysitter,_

 _The one kneeling on the floor in front of the couch he was sitting on,_

 _Staring at him…._

 _Really creepily…_

 _What's worse is that Naruto knew the guy. Which should have been a good thing had the man not proposed to him when he was five…._

 _Creep…_

" _Oi cyclops"_

 _Naruto drawled because they had been staring eachother down for the past hour and Naruto was bored,_

" _Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake"_

 _The silver haired adult said as he continued to stare at him,_

" _Yeah yeah whatever, can you stop staring at me it's weird."_

 _Because Naruto was not subtle on any level, but the man didn't look put off at all._

" _You have such beautiful eyes"_

 _Yep the guy was a real creep…_

" _So does my dad but i don't see you staring at him this much"_

 _Or maybe the guy did…. That seemed even weirder to imagine._

" _They're different…"_

 _Naruto watched as the man raised his hand to his left covered eye,_

" _It's hard to explain…"_

 _Yea this guy had been a ninja too long so therefore he was losing his mind. A Charcoal eye turned on him and in an instant the man was in his space leaning over him,_

" _They're a different shade with different feelings."_

" _I'm warning ya creep if you even think about molesting me there's no way mom won't find out, believe it"_

 _This time the man did have the audacity to look surprised and Naruto couldn't tell but he was sure the man was smiling before strong hands gripped his shoulder and he was flipped over so that the strange silver haired cyc...kakashi whatever, was lying on his back on the couch and Naruto was fallen on top of him,_

" _Don't worry you're too young for that"_

" _You're a pervert aren't ya"_

 _Hands ran through his messy blonde hair and Naruto couldn't help but think it felt kinda good,_

" _Maybe… but you really don't have to worry, I'll wait until you're older...i'll even wait until marriage if that makes you comfortable."_

 _Naruto felt his cheeks get hot,_

" _I'm not marrying you! Ya Cyclops!"_

 ** _And yes I have debated Kakashi being a cradle robber but... HEY I LIKE THIS PAIRING!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.**

 **So also one of the things I'm trying to do is keep Naruto somewhat similar to the original with his upbeat and obnoxious personality. of course Naruto has moments but let's face it he was raised differently in this world.**

 **Also if anyone had some good story recommendations I would LOVE to hear and read them!**

* * *

"Naruto….Naruto!"

Naruto opened his eyes to meet green then focused so that he could see the whole of Sakura's face.

"We're getting off the boat."

Naruto looked around, and watched as the others were climbing off too. He raised his hands a bit,

' _Why am i so tired?'_

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to a singular charcoal eye,

"Is something wrong?"

Naruto could see the worry, he could see a lot actually. Jiraiya had long since trained him to observe people around them and so he had and maybe it was thanks to his father's genes but it was now second nature to him,

Though sometimes…

"I'm fine, let's go"

Wave's forest was much wetter than Konoha's. It was damp and humid and irritating for what it was doing to Sakura's hair but she was doing her best to flatten it down,

"You know i went hunting before in a forest like this."

It was like a surprise attack and had Sakura's and Sasuke's head whipping in his direction,

"Hunting?"

Sakura asked Naruto, Because Naruto never talked about life before the academy and what he had done,

"Yea my godfather brought me through but, he had gambled all our money away and so he had me hunt in the forest for food"

Sasuke was on edge listening to the boy, this was valuable insight into the Uzumaki!

"Doesn't sound very responsible if you ask me,"

Sakura scoffed, But Naruto took no offense and just laughed,

"The man in question has quite a few vices"

Kakashi input as he continued reading his book,

"I think it just comes with age, right old man?"

"WHO YOU CALLING OLD MAN!?"

Tazuna yelled making the team snicker,

"So were you good at it?"

Sakura asked but she twitched when all she got was a cheeky smile,

"Well let's see…

HIIIYAH!"

And off went the shuriken into a nearby bush. The were all silent as Naruto stood flipping his wild hair back with a sparkle in his eye and a gentle smile,

"Ah as perfect as ever."

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! STOP TRYING TO BE COOL!"

"YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

Kakashi sighed as he went to the bush to collect the weapon trying to ignore once again the bickering that ensued.

"Go ahead have a heart attack ya old man, makes this mission easier!"

Kakashi shook his head as he pulled back the leaves and he felt a sweat drop when he saw the scene,

"What was it?"

Sakura asked as the team had approached the jounin to see,

"Ah! so it was something"

Sakura clench her fist,

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL AN INNOCENT RABBIT!?"

Sasuke scoffed,

"Skills my butt, you missed anyway"

Just then the area went quiet as Naruto grabbed Sakura's arms and made her stop shaking him. And they all froze in wonder as Naruto suddenly got very serious,

"You mean duckbutt"

…

…..

…..

"NARUTO I SWEAR I'LL PUMMEL YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!?"

"If you call me that One. More. Time you cat faced loser…."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kakashi didn't understand what he did to deserve this torture. But he looked back at the rabbit; snow rabbit.

It was spring and warm at that. These Rabbits were known to change their color for camouflage according to season. If the rabbit hadn't changed it's coat yet…

Something was coming!

"GET DOWN!"

Everyone fell to the floor as something large flew over their heads and slammed into the tree in front of them, and it was only when the motion had stopped that they saw it was a sword. And there on top stood a large tall man with bandages on his face and no shirt.

Kakashi glared as he looked at the assailant,

 _This guy…_

"Oi isn't that Zabuza Momochi, hidden Midst infamous missing nin"

Sasuke looked at the blonde haired boy who stood with his hands behind his head calmly and a smile on his face after identifying the intruder

"Ho… so even the brat knows who i am…"

Kakashi frowned stepping slightly in front of Naruto,

"Stand back everyone, it will be a little tough Unless i do this.."

The hand getting ready to pull up the headband that always covered his left eye made Sasuke's breath hitch because it was no secret, at least not to the Uchiha clan what was underneath.

"Sharingan Kakashi huh… Sorry but the old man is mine."

 **LOL so I don't know who started the duckbutt fad but I thought it was hilarious when I first heard it so I may or may not reference it a lot (strong may!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A habit of mine that I've realized is that I love to switch points of views. They don't do it a lot in story writing but in manga they do it where they'll put the thoughts of the characters. Even in movies they try to stick to one point of view but I don't now I like switching it up...**

* * *

Killing intent was a scary thing.

It wasn't real to be honest; Killing intent was just a person intent to kill. Just as you can't 'feel' good intentions you can't feel killing intent.

In theory….

But on another level there was something about killing intent that made it real. Whether it was the pressure from the fear that this person was going to kill you, or the look in your opponent's eyes that told you how serious this battle was.

Sakura had thought she had seen it once; not killing intent but intent strong enough to feel. Her old former best friend Ino had invited her to a gymnast' competition, a place where civilians showed high level of physical strength and taijutsu. She hadn't been all that impressed not as Ino was but then again she was never as flexible as Ino either.

It was toward the end when the second to last person came up. A young woman who wasn't a bad competitor but wasn't someone who would change the status quo. But in the moment the flag went up for her to start Sakura had felt the hairs on her neck stand. And the pressure of how serious this was. The other girls had simply did what they had too but this girl… was betting her life on it.

And that's what she remembered as she stood in paralyzed fear from the wave of pressure this 'Zabuza' guy gave off.

This guy was serious….

Seriously going to kill them….

"Don't worry…"

The haze was broken as all three genin looked to their teacher,

"I won't let my comrades die"

But all talk and no game was a quality that Sakura was beginning to dislike in a man.

 _Why?!_

Kakashi watched behind the bubble of the jutsu as Zabuza made a hand sign,

"Water clone jutsu"

 _Why?_

He watched as the clone of Zabuza climbed out of the water and began heading to his students; the ones he was suppose to protect.

 _Why…?_

"Hehe, wearing those headbands and acting like ninjas. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death."

Naruto gulped, Training and what not couldn't prepare him enough this…

"Only when you're good enough to be listed in my bingo book can you start calling yourself…."

 **!**

Naruto's mouth dropped as the man who had been talking right in front of him disappeared.

"A NINJA!"

 **!**

He didn't see it as much as he felt the blow to his head sending him sprawling backwards,

"NARUTO!"

Kakashi watched in horror as Naruto lay on the ground, He should be there…

He should be there protecting him!

"Run.."

"RUN DAMMIT! TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN! THE WATER CLONE CAN'T GET TOO FAR FROM HIS BODY SO RUN!"

And for a second as Naruto groaned in pain attempting to sit up he thought about it…

The guy was clearly a jounin plus level ninja and he was nowhere near that level, Running was smart.

But as he looked at his opponent and saw his headband under the man's foot everything changed...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Flashback:_**

" _WHY CAN'T I GRADUATE EARLY!?"_

 _Naruto yelled at his father but the man remained cool as he sat at the table leisurely eating breakfast._

" _You're not ready"_

 _Naruto bristled,_

" _OH COURSE I'M READY! I'VE BEEN TRAINING WITH PERVY SAGE FOR 5 YEARS! I HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE IN MY PINKY THAN HALF OF THESE WANNABE'S!"_

 _Kushina sighed not daring to interfere._

" _The fact that you think that way just proves you're not ready"_

 _Minato retorted, Naruto grit his teeth,_

 _Why was it always like this?_

" _You...you keep thinking i'm something that needs to be protected...I CAN PROTECT MY OWN DAMN SELF!"_

" _ **Naruto"**_

 _The room went still because that was a voice of finality,_

" _ **Until i see fit, you are not ready."**_

* * *

 _Naruto sat on the swing as the students let out._

 _It wasn't fair._

 _He was now twelve and still he hadn't graduated. Not that he hadn't tried. He had taken the test and always just managed to pass but then,_

" _Ah! Sorry but it seems you're graduation exam has been rejected, you'll have to stay another year."_

 _The bastard… He didn't get why he had to be the one… His dad knew he was capable, the man had often taught him himself so he didn't get it… what was he lacking that he wasn't ready…_

" _Naruto"_

 _Naruto looked up to see the white haired chunin standing above him. The man's name was Mizuki and he was a teacher. They weren't close but that didn't make them strangers._

" _What's wrong?"_

 _Naruto really didn't feel like telling him his problems but he was in no mood to be picky about who he vented too,_

" _I can't graduate….again"_

 _Mizuki looked shocked,_

" _But isn't Sasuke graduating this year?"_

 _Naruto growled,_

" _Yeah…"_

 _Mizuki seemed to sigh as he put his hands on his hips,_

" _You know your father was a very wise hokage"_

 _Naruto scoffed,_

" _Wise my booty, if he was really so wise the man would let me graduate."_

 _Mizuki smiled,_

" _Why don't we go talk for a bit"_

* * *

" _To your father you are probably a very important treasure."_

 _Naruto pouted as they sat on a ledge overlooking the village,_

" _But because of his previous job he has many enemies, isn't that why you were away so often?"_

 _Naruto turned his head,_

" _I get it! i get it! but all i'm saying is he sent me to go get stronger and now that i am he won't let me prove it!"_

 _Mizuki chuckled at the pouting boy,_

" _Naruto… what is your dream?"_

 _Naruto looked at him in wonder,_

" _Dream?"_

" _Yea what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

 _Naruto's mouth hung open in thought before it closed and he looked down,_

" _I….."_

 _The silence was deafening._

" _That's okay"_

 _Mizuki patted him on the back,_

" _You don't have to worry about that now…. You still have time"_

 _Naruto remained silent,_

" _How about this i know the perfect way to get your father to acknowledge you."_

* * *

" _I finally FOOOOOUNDDDD YOUUUuuuuu…."_

 _The words seemed to die on Iruka's lips as he looked at the boy sitting casually on the ground looking up at the sky a large scroll on the floor besides him. Iruka didn't know what to say because for once he was stunned. The boy he had come to know as a troublemaker who pulled pranks and wrote on the monument was very different then the one who sat here._

 _The one who's blue eyes look so sad and back looked so lonely._

 _They turned to him and instantly the look changed and he got up slowly with a gentle smile,_

" _Hey Iruka what's your dream?"_

 _That was not what he expected and so speechlessly he remained quiet,_

" _Everyone thinks i want to be hokage because my dad was…."_

 _Iruka watched as the boy walked away heading back to the village,_

" _Naruto wait!"_

" _My mom also declared she would be hokage too ya know?"_

 _Further they went and Iruka finally noticed the marks on the trees signs of an intense scuffle._

" _But for me…"_

" _You really think you're all that huh?"_

 _Iruka jumped and pushed Naruto to the side as Kunai flew at him pinning him slightly to a shed they came across,_

" _Mizuki!?"_

 _Iruka gasped, Mizuki his fellow teacher and the one who had warned him that Naruto had stolen the scroll to begin with…_

" _And here i thought you ran away…"_

 _Naruto growled, Mizuki gave a crazed smile,_

" _Ran away?! Just cause you have a bit of speed and can dodge a bit? HA! Don't make me laugh…"_

 _Iruka pulled out a Kunai painfully,_

" _Naruto….Run. Mizuki is… he just wants the…."_

" _I know..."_

 _Iruka watched the serious expression on the small boys face as he palmed a kunai,_

" _I know how to differentiate….a liar."_

 _Mizuki smiled,_

" _So you knew i was tricking you the whole time? And you still followed through? What, did you think you could stop me? You!? A monster?!"_

 _Iruka jolted,_

" _Monster?"_

 _Naruto whispered confused,_

" _NO! DON'T!"_

" _12 years ago…"_

 _Mizuki started,_

" _You know about the demon fox being sealed? Well since that day a special rule was created for this village…"_

 _Naruto frowned,_

" _A.. rule?"_

" _SHUTUP!"_

" _Of course this rule was never to be told to you"_

" _What is it?! Stop playing?!"_

 _Naruto yelled, But Mizuki just laughed,_

" _The rule that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox!"_

" _STOP IT!"_

 _Iruka yelled in desperation,_

" _Because of you many people died! Haven't you ever wondered why so many people look at you with hate!? Even your father can't trust you!"_

" _you….BASTARD!"_

 _Iruka lunged at Mizuki but Mizuki had always been stronger,_

" _You too right Iruka!? YOU'RE SCARED OF THE BEAST TOO! YOU SAW IT! THAT THING IS NOTHING BUT A-"_

 _Iruka finally got a solid right hook in,_

" _Naruto is not a monster… Sure that demon fox is.. .But Naruto is...MY PRECIOUS STUDENT!"_

 _Mizuki grab a windmill shuriken off his back,_

" _Suit yourself then.."_

 _Iruka collapse the blood loss and pain making him dizzy,_

 _So this was it?_

… _!_

 _Naruto lunged himself tackling Mizuki and sending him quite a distance,_

" _NARUTO!"_

" _Hey do me a favor"_

 _Naruto said taking the large scroll off his back,_

" _ **Don't touch my teacher… or i'll kill you**_ "

 _Mizuki grunted as he stood up._

" _Someone like you….I'LL KILL YOU IN ONE SHOT!"_

 _Naruto rose his hands in a sign,_

" _Trash like you? I'd like to see you try, cause i'm gonna beat your face in"_

 _Veins showed on mizuki's neck,_

" _THEN DO IT! DEMON FOX!"_

 _And Iruka sat there and watched,_

" _Multi-shadow clone jutsu"_

 _As Hundreds of Naruto's appeared solid and real, covering the area and cracking their fingers,_

" _Guess i'll start then…"_

* * *

" _I already knew, ya know"_

 _Naruto sat next to Iruka leaning against the tree knowing backup would be arriving soon,_

" _About the fox…"_

 _Iruka looked down in shame,_

" _My godfather told me. Said i shouldn't run away from what's inside me…"_

 _Iruka actually didn't hate Naruto. He hadn't lost anyone when the fox attacked but he knew people who had. He remembered the fear he felt that day and the thought that he could have lost his parents had scared him. But even still he didn't hate Naruto. Naruto who always smiled and played jokes. Who loved to start an argument but always lost…._

" _Naruto what's your dream?"_

 _Blue eyes blinked at him before a smile touched his lips,_

" _Ya know, everyone thinks i want to be hokage, but i think it's too early to decide that. I've seen dad work and i'm not sure if that's what i want…"_

 _Iruka didn't miss the way his eyes began to sparkle,_

" _But at the very least i want to protect this village and the people that live in it."_

 _Iruka was in awe,_

" _Even if the village…"_

 _Hates you…_

 _Hurts you…_

 _Fears you…_

 _Iruka couldn't voice it though but Naruto seemed to understand,_

" _That's fine, ya know. i understand why dad won't let me graduate."_

 _Iruka was now confused,_

" _He doesn't want me to suffer."_

 _Ah…._

" _He want's me to enjoy this happiness for as long as i can. He wants me to smile freely…_

 _Again Naruto looked up at the sky with those sad eyes Iruka had seen earlier,_

" _And i guess that's where we're the same. Cause i don't want him to suffer either… I want to protect his place of happiness too."_

 _Naruto who he met at eight was always a bright boy. Even if the villagers looked at him with fear and disgust he was surrounded by people who still cared and respected him from his father's time. But Naruto wasn't his father, He was different with eyes so expressive and bright, that looked almost through you to your heart seeing how hurt you were and wanting to give you a place of warmth… Naruto was warm._

" _Naruto come here"_

 _Iruka made him close his eyes and though he was curious he didn't ask and did as he was told waiting in silence wondering what was going on,_

" _Come on teacher, now?"_

 _A chuckle was heard in the dark,_

" _Ok, You can open your eyes"_

 _And Naruto did to see his infamous goggles in the hands of his teacher and an unfamiliar weight on his forehead,_

" _Congratulations on graduating!"_

 _Naruto felt the emotions come up,_

" _But..dad he…"_

" _I think he'll understand"_

 _Naruto could now feel the tears in his eyes and launched himself at a very in pain chunin._

" _I promise! I'LL PROTECT THIS PLACE!"_

 ** _MWAHHHAHAHAHAHA! so I purposely changed Naruto's dream but I changed a lot as I kept running with the story I was actually pleased how easy it was to manipulate the characters and yet keep them mildly in character._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay disclaimer time: I don't own Naruto. Cause if I did the story would not have gone the way it did not that it wasn't good. In fact if you read the manga I was always impressed that Kishimoto did use screen tones even later in the manga he used a lot of hatching which it cool cause I personally hate drawing with hatching I like smooth shadows but I still love his work.**

* * *

Naruto never went back on his word.

Naruto ran at Zabuza and he could hear Kakashi yelling in the background,

"NARUTO! STOP!"

But he didn't, he pushed himself faster ducking low and when he got close enough flipped using his foot to smack the guy in the face.

"GAH!"

Zabuza brought his knee up hard and slammed into the boy sending him again skidding across the field,

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ATTACKING ALONE!? WE'RE JUST GENIN! WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST…"

Sakura and Sasuke watched the blonde hair boy begin to stand and saw the headband that had previously been under Zabuza's foot in his hand.

"Hey freak with no eyebrows…"

Naruto stood as he began to tie back the headband that meant so much for him,

"Mark this down in your bingo book… the guy who shall become the protector of the leaf village, who will find a way to make those around him smile…"

Naruto looked up blood dripping from his mouth but a confident smile,

"Leaf village ninja!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

* * *

 _Naruto…_

It was hard to tell sometimes but Naruto had an uncanny ability to give people hope.

"Alright listen up Sasuke i have a plan,"

Sasuke scoffed,

"Teamwork from you… isn't Sakura suppose to come up with the plans?"

Naruto grit his teeth,

"SHUTUP DUCKBUTT I CAN COME UP WITH GOOD IDEAS TOO!"

"What did i say about you calling me that…"

"NARUTO I WILL SERIOUSLY COME OVER THERE! DON'T CALL SASUKE NAMES!"

Zabuza looked on in confusion, _where these kids just idiots?_

Kakashi couldn't stop the smile.

All of a sudden the yelling stopped and Naruto smiled,

"Let's get wild"

"You little brats really think you can take me… are you really that stupid?"

Naruto missed when he disappeared and only saw Sasuke go flying backwards from impact. Then Zabuza followed it with an elbow slamming the young genin to the ground and stepping on him for good measure,

"SASUKE!"

Sakura yelled but Naruto was already ready

"Muti-shadow clone jutsu!"

Sasuke just managed to slip away as Naruto charged with his barrage of clones. But physical strength compared to Zabuza was no joke. The man only had to swing his sword once to dispel over half on the clones sending Naruto back.

But Naruto just smiled as he rummaged through his backpack,

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke was momentarily caught off guard but reflexes made him catch the blade anyway, and he understood instantly. Flipping upright he got into a stand and held the weapon at the ready,

"Demon wind shuriken…"

Sasuke jumped up with a twist,

"Windmill of shadows!"

And threw it with all his might,

"Stupid brats you think that will…!"

The shuriken flew right past the clone,

 _He's going after the real me?_

"BUT THAT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH!"

Zabuza grabbed the shuriken but just then noticed a second one headed right for him,

 _A shadow of the first?!_

"You…"

Zabuza jumped leaping right over it,

"Fools"

 _ **He dodged it?**_ **!**

Sakura mentally screamed

 _We're going to die_

Tazuna fretted. But Sasuke just smiled. A large pop sounded and everyone turned to the sound that resounded behind Zabuza to see Naruto with a Kunai in his hand,

"TAKE THIS!"

The kunai flew and had it been just anyone, the plan may have worked…

But Zabuza was an assassin. He had been killing since he was seven. How could he have killed the whole school population not having been a ninja if he couldn't guard against a simple plan like this?…

So as the Kunai got closer Zabuza ducked almost elegantly never taking his eyes off the unpredictable blonde that fell into the water…

"You… did you think such a simple plan would work?"

Naruto breached the water looking at the silent killer,

"You take me too lightly…"

Still Zabuza didn't see the fear in those blue eyes that continued to rub him wrong instead he saw them soften into a gentle and caring smile, like a mother would her child,

"Yea…"

The boy said softly,

" _You really are strong"_

Then the boy disappeared in a poof and Zabuza only just looked up to see the real him transform from another kunai from right above him.

Zabuza didn't have time to think as he jumped back unable to completely dodge the blade and receiving a decent sized cut on his forearm.

Red hot fluid anger caused the shuriken in his hand to spin as he raced toward the young wide eyed genin

 _THIS DAMN BRAT!_

And as he brought the weapon down to kill the child it was stopped instantaneously,

" **Oi"**

A dangerous red eye barely hidden by dripping silver hair stared at him. His hand stopping the shuriken,

" **Where do you think you're aiming at?"**

Zabuza glared, this just wasn't his day,

" **I'll kill you for that"**


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke couldn't say if he liked Kakashi or not.

The man wasn't a bad teacher, though a bit perverse. He was fair scolding them equally and teaching them equally. He had no favorites. Even his 'love' for Naruto didn't allow him to play favorites; and Naruto didn't want it.

But whether he was a good teacher or not was not the Hatake was not well received in the Uchiha clan.

After the attack twelve years ago Kakashi had mysteriously appeared with a sharingan. The current hokage at that time, Minato Namikaze, had begged the Uchiha clan to allow Kakashi to keep the eye.

But that wasn't enough.

It was only in a secret meeting between the head clan elders of the Uchiha clan that Obito Uchiha said that he would become the next hokage in 10 years if they would allow Kakashi to keep the eye. And if he should fail…. They would not only take back Kakashi's eyes but Obito's as well.

Obito became hokage in 9.

Not because Minato found out or because the Uchiha clan helped but because he was capable. He was strong he was the best choice for the village; and sasuke respected him.

But despite not being well received the Uchiha clan respected Kakashi as well, the man that had been labeled in the bingo book sharingan Kakashi, the copy ninja. He represented the Uchiha clan well and never dishonored them.

But still Kakashi was a thief.

An outsider using their eyes.

And he was good at it.

You could tell from the way he mimicked each hand sign with unmatched speed psychologically destroying his opponent and driving him mad.

Kakashi was good.

And Sasuke was envious.

He wanted his own sharingan, so he could surpass this man.

So that he could show others he was not a shadow of his brother,

So they could see a true uchiha use the Sharingan.

But that time wasn't now.

And some hunter nin interfered unconventionally.

And Kakashi the man he wasn't sure he liked scared him half to death as he collapsed.

"KAKASHI!"

 **Like I mentioned before I will have Sasuke's POV throughout this often as he is Naruto's reflective character and you'll see what I mean later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is another prompt that is important to the story... read on**

* * *

 _Orange:_

 _Kakashi was lost. Not physically, he wasn't Obito, but emotionally._

 _He didn't know how he got to this point or why but he had and he was drowning._

 _He was depressed._

 _Just the word itched him in all the wrong ways. Saying it reminded him of his father and there was no way that he was going to go down that road…._

 _But he understood._

 _Sometimes when he sat on his bed and he couldn't sleep he felt an unbearable loneliness that threatened to devour him alive._

 _So he coped, with all the wrong things like gambling, drinking, women and missions. Anything to help him run from the darkness. Rin hated it, Obito hated it. And he avoided his teacher because he didn't want to hear the disappointment in the man's voice._

 _But he couldn't give a damn if they didn't like it. They weren't the ones running from nightmares they could never remember, or vomiting when the panic rose too high. They weren't the ones suffering the most in the darkness of feeling like he forgot something essential to living._

 _They didn't know anything…._

" _Kakashi?"_

 _Damn it._

 _So they were really at the end of their rope, huh?_

 _To go out of their way to call him… to call teacher Minato. Because the likelihood that he would bump into the man in the village and not have sense him was slim to none._

" _Teacher, good evening"_

 _And Kakashi could put on a good show, it was the only way he could stand in front of the man when the hokage robes were on and get a mission approved._

 _But here in the street Minato didn't have to look at him as a ninja, he didn't have to weigh his mental health and skills and decide whether he could be of use or sent home. He wasn't hokage right now; he was Minato. Former teacher and caregiver, comrade and friend, and someone who always noticed too much…_

" _I haven't seen you in a while, Kushina's missed you"_

 _Kakashi tried to hide a grimace he was purposely avoiding her as well because she was too passionate over things and would surely notice his loss in weight._

" _Ah… I've just been caught up in things. Tell her i apologize"_

 _Cold blue eyes seemed to analyze him and he hated it._

" _I'd rather you tell her yourself, but really what are you so caught up in? Surely not missions"_

 _Kakashi thought about flipping the man off. OF COURSE NOT MISSIONS! The man was being super frugal about them!_

" _Maa… just other things…"_

 _Kakashi really wanted to escape but there was no way that he could out run the yellow flash,_

" _Hey, do you have some time?"_

 _Kakashi didn't know what face he had but it was enough to make the man laugh,_

" _No worries, haha! Kushina went to hang out with Mikoto i meant to come see Naruto."_

 _Kakashi blinked. Naruto was his teacher's son. When he had avoided his teacher he avoided the child too so he hadn't seen him since the day the fox was sealed inside the babe._

" _I don't…"_

 _Kakashi looked away he just wanted to drown himself again,_

" _Only a second, NARUTO!"_

 _Minato must not have trusted him enough to let him out of his sight cause all he did was wait for the patter of footprints,_

" _He'll be going with Jiraiya soon… for training."_

 _Kakashi could see the sorrow in the man's face,_

" _I'd at least like you to meet him."_

 _And at this point the option that Kakashi should run was weighing heavily on his mind because maybe, just maybe the man wouldn't chase him if he was looking after his son…._

 _God did he hate kids. They were all a bunch of whiny little brats. The only kid that he had somewhat liked had been the Itachi kid, he knew how to keep his mouth shut but all the others… they were annoying._

 _The door creaked and Kakashi knew that escaping was impossible. Whatever he'd see the little brat and then he'd…_

 _Blue eyes too big for his face, blonde hair like the sun and whisker marks. Those were what he noticed first. Then his abnormally small stature in an orange shirt that seemed befitting for him and black shorts,_

" _Daddy?"_

 _Kakashi's heart stopped, he was sure of it. Something inside him told him it had stopped and therefore he was dying that's why he was seeing an angel. An angel so innocent and beautiful._

" _Kakashi?!"_

 _What was it that was turning his world upside down? That seemed familiar and yet not? What was it that was causing his breath to hitch and his mouth to dry up?_

 _He didn't notice the tears falling from his eyes or even why they were there. But what he did know was suddenly he didn't feel so alone, he didn't feel so empty…. He was filling up and it was overwhelming,_

 _He collapsed to his knees and Minato ran over but he couldn't see anything behind wide blue eyes._

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _He didn't know but something inside him was pulling him...pulling him to…_

" _Hey mista!"_

 _Kakashi focused only now noticing that the little child had gotten so close. Small hands brushed his cheeks and kakashi's breath caught,_

 _Then gently like a mother does the little boy brought Kakashi close so that their foreheads touched._

 _And it seemed like all the pain disappeared as if it were magic._

" _Don't cry, i'm here"_

 _He knew that he made the kid nervous from the way he jumped but Kakashi couldn't stop the flood of tears that now poured down his face,_

" _Daddy! Daddy! Mommy magic didn't work! I broke him!"_

 _Minato sighed knowing somehow that it was quite the opposite,_

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

 _Naruto cried cause he didn't know why the grown up was crying._

 _Big hands pulled him close and brushed his hair and he stayed quiet looking at his daddy who had a gentle smile on his face,_

" _Thank you…"_

 _Came a whisper, but Naruto didn't understand. So instead he waited what seemed like forever for the man to ease up and relax. But when he did he was suddenly grabbed and the man was looking at him the same way mom did when she said he was GOING to finish his vegetable; and he always did…_

" _Naruto…"_

 _Blue eyes blinked, the strange man knew his name?_

" _Marry me"_

 _Naruto cocked his head,_

 _Marry? What did that mean?_


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke took a large gulp of air but it felt like the oxygen count was low. He tried to steady his heart but it was racing out of control, beads of sweat tickled his brow and though he didn't want to admit it deep down he knew, this was fear.

He had never faced something like this. It felt like the world was closing in on him, this was even scarier than the fight with Zabuza.

But he tried to hide the symptoms from the culprit because like a shark if they smelled blood….

He'd die

…..

…

…..

"Well you want to see it right?

What's under Kakashi's mask…"

Sasuke cursed the blonde whispering in his ears.

They had managed to drag Kakashi to Tazuna's house and lay him to rest. Sakura had said he would be fine and that it was majority chakra depletion.

But as the man lay there weaker than they had ever seen him before Sasuke glanced at the mask wondering if the man was so knocked out that they could see what was under. And then like a snake Naruto had slithered behind him…

"You wanna know…."

Damn him.

Naruto confessed that he had seen what was under the mask. How and why neither genin wanted to know but it made them all the more curious,

"Maybe he has fat lips…..maybe a huge mole… maybe buck teeth…"

Naruto was amping the curiosity and the pressure was killing Sasuke on the inside,

"I'll help you…."

Naruto agreeing to help was what should have made him give up but the appeal was almost too great.

"This is a bad idea"

Sasuke cursed again, how did Sakura manage to be so rational with Naruto's incessant goading?!

"But think about it Sakura when will you get the chance ever again?"

Damn it! Naruto was right, there would not be many opportunities that Kakashi would ever show such weakness,

….

….

….

"Let's do it"

"Sasuke? This is a really bad idea!"

They inched closer to the sleeping man ignoring the whispered yells of Sakura trying to talk sense in the situation. Sasuke was practically panicking though his hands shook as they got closer.

He was going to do it,

He was going to do it

He was a centimeter away and then stopped

HE COULDN'T DO IT!

A firm hand landed on Sasuke's shoulder and he jerked looking up into calm blue eyes,

'I believe in you'

Naruto mouthed and Sasuke felt just a bit more confident pushing himself to reach the mask and lifting the corner,

He could do this,

A little slipped down

He could do this!

Some more…

HE COULD DO THIS!

"What are you doing?"

One weary charcoal eye stared at him and he was sure his heart stopped but he couldn't remember because he was so tired he suddenly needed a nap….

After all Uchiha's didn't faint.

 **honestly I was laughing just thinking of this. I really do love their attempts to see under Kakashi's mask and so I enjoyed this piece greatly.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I meant to upload last Thursday... but obviously I didn't. Anyway I'm uploading a large chunk today!**

 **So disclaimer time! I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

"Zabuza is Alive"

In any normal circumstance their mouths would have dropped and the shock would of hit them hard but even for Tazuna it was hard to pull a reaction in face of the scene in front of him.

Kakashi sitting up with Naruto sitting in his lap wrapped tightly in his arms. He even had the nerve to nuzzle the boy while making such a statement. And at first Tazuna had visibly paled but like with most of the people they knew the scene kind of grew on you and you got used to it.

"So what now?"

Sasuke said official awake after Sakura had revived him from his 'nap'

"Training"

Kakashi said calmly as he nuzzled into Naruto always finding it remarkable that it was always so soft.

"TRAINING!? HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY HAVE TIME FOR TRAINING!?"

Kakashi let his fingers dance over Naruto's hands gently.

 _Gentle..._

 _Gentle….._

 _At least in front of the kids…_

"We have time, Zabuza will need time to recover so that gives us just enough time."

"BUT STILL! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE CAN DO AGAINST EVEN A MAN YOU STRUGGLED WITH!?"

Kakashi almost didn't hear the girl because Naruto shifted in his lap to make himself more comfortable and the action made a weak Kakashi heady; but he shook it off,

"Sakura who helped me when i was struggling?"

The girl calmed down,

"You guys just keep getting better. Naruto's plan, Sasuke's skills and the trust in you to protect the client… you guys have become an amazing team."

Sasuke looked away in embarrassment. The man really never played favorites. Naruto smiled,

"Sounds like fun to me, i love training!"

 **"Sounds stupid"**

All the occupants in the room turned to the young boy standing in the doorway,

"Inari!"

Tazuna yelled smiling, But Naruto pouted,

"What's with this brat? Doesn't he know someone who doesn't like training will grow up and be fat ya know"

Inari looked confused

"Wait.. didn't Sakura say she hated training the other day?"

Sasuke chimed remembering the whining when they had to run for stamina, Sakura twitched before she turned fiercely on the blonde who Kakashi had reluctantly released,

"YOU TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING?! HUH?!"

Tsunami who happened to be Tazuna's daughter walked in at that point ignoring the fact that Sakura was practically strangling Naruto,

"Inari welcome home"

The little boy with the hat turned to his mother and then looked at the weird people in the house,

"Mom those guys… they're all going to die huh?"

The room grew silent before Naruto burst out yelling,

"WHAT THE HELL?! I AIN'T PLANNIN' ON DYING YA KNOW!"

"NARUTO WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YELLING AT A CHILD!?"

"You can't win against them… not Gato"

Inari muttered but they all heard.

"OI SHUT UP YOU PESSIMISTIC BRAT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WINNING OR WHAT NOT BUT I SAID THAT I WOULD PROTECT EVERYONE SO DON'T LOOK DOWN ON THIS SUPER HERO! BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto smiled brightly but Inari just scoffed,

"What are you stupid? There are no such things as superheroes"

Inari didn't see it as he turned his head around. Even Tsunami and Tazuna didn't see it because they were watching the young child. But Team seven did; they saw the way blue eyes hardened into ice and Naruto took a dangerous step forward. And had Kakashi not put up a hand to stop him who knows what Naruto would have done.

But they didn't see it. Inari turned back only in time to see the ice melt and them watching him,

"If you don't want to die… you should leave."

Then he left the room closing the door behind him.

' _Good riddance'_

Sasuke thought.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?"

Sasuke said calmly but on the inside he was thrilled. This man was one who knew 1000 jutsu's! which ones would he teach them? How powerful would they be? He could barely contain himself.

"Well something i've begun to notice is all of you lack chakra control."

Sakura perked, Lady Rin in many of her lectures went over the fundamental reason why it was so important but theory and actually applying it were two different things the latter was something she had not mastered.

"Chakra...control? The hell?"

Sakura snapped,

"NARUTO TELL ME YOU'RE NOT THAT STUPID THAT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS!"

Naruto looked away rubbing his neck as usual,

"I just don't know the words ya know…"

"WE LEARNED THIS IN THE ACADEMY!"

"I…. slept through it… i guess"

Even Sasuke groaned,

"Maa Maa, he may just not know the technical term but perhaps he's done the exercises. Sakura how much training have you done in that area?"

Now Sakura looked sheepish,

"Well Lady Rin did cover it…. But she said we should learn from our teachers, I've meditated but that's all…"

Kakashi nodded,

"What about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked away,

"Big brother said i wasn't ready yet…"

Kakashi nodded,

"Well there are two basic exercises in order to gain better chakra control"

Kakashi put up one finger,

"Tree climbing,"

Then another finger,

"And water walking"

Both sounded stupid to Sasuke

Then he turned to Naruto,

"I'm sure THAT man has at least gone over one of them with you right?"

Naruto smiled,

"Yea!"

 _Tch so the dobe did know.._

"As i thought, which one did he cover?"

"Both!"

That made Sasuke and Sakura's head spin,

"Both!?"

"Yeah, my chakra was dog poop so pervy sage worked me like a horse."

 _Pervy sage…_. Sasuke tucked the information away.

Kakashi nodded,

"As i thought, he just didn't tell you what it was for. In any case we will start with tree climbing and despite Naruto already knowing it, i expect you to continue training along with the team."

Kakashi moved limping to a tree.

"Controlling chakra is not the only thing this exercise teaches."

They watched the older man place one foot on the tree,

"Balancing and weighing with the proper control also teaches self regulation."

Sakura and Sasuke's mouth dropped as they watched their crippled teacher walk casually up the tree.

"In other words controlling your emotions."

Sasuke scoffed,

"Guess you didn't master it"

Looking pointedly at Naruto who fumed,

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID DU-"

This time Sakura didn't even wait before he finished his sentence before she conked him roughly on the head and sending him back a few steps.

" **What was that?..."**

Naruto shivered looking at the menacing girl.

"In any case practice makes perfect"

Kakashi remarked as he reached the ground again,

"And how about this, the one who shows the best improvement will receive a special reward from me; that i'm sure you'll enjoy"

He said with an eye smile. Sasuke's eyes widened in anticipation,

 _Learning a cool new jutsu!_

Sakura blushed,

 _Having alone time with Sasuke!_

And Naruto simply looked away not at all as happy as the others,

 _A gift from Kakashi?...I can't see that ending well….._


	15. Chapter 15

Birds sang in the crisp morning air as Naruto lay snoring on the grass. He had been out all night training. Not that he wanted the reward but rather his competitive spirit against Sasuke's had flared it's ugly head once again. Naruto knew how to do it but that didn't mean he was good at it, and seeing Sasuke get the knack for it only reminded him why the boy was considered a genius. And then leave it to sakura to blow them both out the water by getting the highest in the least amount of time…

But sometimes it was those moment that lead Naruto to a psychologically dark place. A place of envy and lack of self worth,

After all how could he be the son of the legendary fourth hokage if he couldn't even climb a tree better?

So he pushed himself, and pushed himself because the more tired he was the less energy he'd spend thinking. And it helped that he was too exhausted to go back to the house because he really didn't want to see that pessimistic brat that was trying to prophesy his death.

So Naruto rested too deep in sleep to notice the intruder. And too deep in sleep to notice his life was in danger…..

"Wake up!"

Blue eyes squinted in the light and he looked up to large brown ones,

"You shouldn't sleep here"

* * *

"You're surprisingly good at finding the herbs"

Haku said as he watched the blonde boy digging in the grass. He had recognized the headband and the blonde child from the battle with Zabuza but… Haku sighed Zabuza was right he was too soft,

"My godfather often forgot me and i had to scavenge for food and once i ate some toxic plant."

The blond child grinned brightly,

"That old perv was scared out of his mind and after that taught me to identify some things."

Haku couldn't help but smile as well,

"Are you a ninja?"

It was obvious but Haku was attempting to downplay his knowledge,

"Heh! You can tell huh?"

Haku smiled at the innocence of the child in front of him,

"What were you doing sleeping out here though?"

"I was training"

Naruto said pulling more herbs,

"Training why?"

"To get stronger"

"But you look plenty strong already"

"No way! I have to become WAAAY stronger!"

Haku looked at the boy still picking the herbs,

"And… why is that?"

Blue eyes hit Haku in the most unexpected way. The innocent naivety that had once been there was lost in the depth of blue he couldn't describe.

And it was particularly insulting that Haku hadn't seen the start of the movement that lunged toward him. He wasn't completely unarmed, he had some senbon on him in case of emergencies but he hadn't seen the movement well enough to react. And perhaps he just wasn't expecting it and that's why.

Either way Naruto lunged and Haku fell back in the bed of grass eyes frighteningly wide and shocked as though the young boy wasn't restraining him with his body those blue eyes were sinking into the depths of his soul and he felt completely bare.

"Hey lady… Do you...have someone important to you?"

Haku's breath hitched, his mouth gaped a bit but he refused to speak and incriminate himself and instead nodded unable to look away from intense blue eyes.

And then they softened in the most gentlest of ways that almost made Haku want to cry,

"Me too"

Naruto climbed off the him,

"The light was in your face i couldn't see your face clearly"

And Haku wondered if the boy was always this unpredictable. But he thought of what the boy had said,

" _Do you… have someone important to you?"_

It was a stupid question. Haku only had one person. The person that had saved him and stayed with him. A person that was his everything that he would do anything for. Someone whose words were gold and life all in one; his own personal god.

"When...a person has someone important they want to protect….they truly become strong…"

Haku looked up to see the whiskered face smile maturely at him and he wondered who was older here….

"Yea...I understand that well"

Haku bit his lip. He never once felt envious of anyone else before. With Zabuza by his side he had no reason yet for some reason this boy made him feel jealous.

Because surely his precious people were lucky to have him.

"You will be strong"

Haku got up and turned,

"And perhaps… we shall meet again"

Naruto smiled,

"I hope so it was nice talking to ya!"

"Ah!"

Haku stopped not bothering to turn around,

"I'm a boy by the way"

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAT!?"

Naruto yelled while Haku walked away with a smile passing a dark haired boy.

* * *

"Oi loser"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke after a slight nudge Naruto got up and followed him back to the house, guess they were more worried than he thought.

Both genin walked through the forest the quiet a peaceful reprise from the chaos they had thrown themselves in. Naruto walked behind Sasuke with his hands behind his head. Whether he admitted it or not there was no reason to doubt the guy was cool. Dark hair, black eyes, pale skin, with his hands in his pocket he just exuded coolness. Naruto blinked,

That reminded him…

"Hey Sasuke i had this weird dream…"

Sasuke sighed not even bothering to look back,

"Honestly tell me something i haven't heard"

But Naruto brushed the snide remark off. Instead he stayed quiet and it was only then that Sasuke looked back at contemplative eyes,

"Tell me...What would you do...if someone important to you betrayed you and took everything precious to you away?"

Sasuke stopped looking back at Naruto who was staring at him waiting for a response but he simply turned and kept walking refusing to answer.

"The person who did it was someone you really trusted too…"

Someone he trusted…. He could think of one but...Itachi would never, and to take away what was precious to him…. He couldn't imagine Itachi killing their family. He shook his head.

"In my dream you sought revenge."

That would make sense,

"You wanted power and you didn't care how you got it…"

Tis the Uchiha way,

"Sakura was there, she was crying. Kakashi and… a lot of other people. They all tried to stop you"

Sasuke stopped again turning slightly this time to look at his teammate. Naruto stopped too, his dream scarily vivid and a feeling…. He raised his hand to his chest feeling a phantom pain.

"Naruto…?"

"Would you…"

Sasuke watched those blue eyes turn to him with a sorrow he had never seen before,

"For the sake of your revenge…"

Sasuke's heart started racing

"If i tried to stop you…"

A tan hand clenched at his chest.

"Would you kill me?"

So let's say Itachi did betray him. And let's say that he killed his family. Of course he would want revenge. All Uchiha's held grudges and were vindictive as hell. And gaining power… well forget it, it was engraved in their blood to seek power. So he could imagine that no one would be able to stop him. That Sakura would cry? he could see it….

Sasuke took a second to look at the orange clad Ninja.

Naruto and him weren't all that different. They were born into the ninja world without a choice. Due to their family lineage they were expected to succeed. Always in the shadow of someone greater; Naruto and his father, Sasuke and his brother. They didn't have a choice to stop, they didn't have the option to run. Fight and kill that was how they were raised. The pressure and burden was stifling and Sasuke knew that though Naruto acted carefree he was only bottling the darkness in his own heart.

A darkness they both shared,

Loneliness.

….

But they weren't alone. When Sasuke felt like drowning Shuhei was there. And he was sure likewise Kakashi wouldn't leave Naruto to disappear in the darkness. That's why…

"Would you give up?"

Naruto blinked as he looked into dark eyes,

"Even if i tried to kill you…. Would you give up on me?"

Because if there was two things that Sasuke knew about Naruto was that he always kept his promises and that he never gave up.

They really were similar. They bore the same pain and loneliness. Like two sides of the same coin. Sasuke knew Naruto's pain and he was sure Naruto knew his. So even though they fought and argued, even though they mocked each other and got the other in trouble, there was no doubt in Sasuke's heart what they meant to each other…

Naruto gave a huge face splitting grin,

"NEVER!"

And Sasuke turned,

"Then what does it matter. "

And he began to walk away. Because he was sure if he ever did fall into darkness he probably wouldn't be able to get out on his own. He'd hurt those he loved and be blinded, incapable of seeing the light.

"Oi! Wait up!"

That's why someone… if there was someone like the sun who wouldn't give up on him.. That would do anything… that even if he tried to kill would still stand up and face him…. If there was just one,

"Oi! Sasuke slow down! I'm tired ya know!"

He was sure he'd be pulled out of that darkness and brought back to the light.

Sasuke smiled and he was sure that the only person who could do that would be….

"SASUKE!"

His best friend.

* * *

 **As you can see the dynamics are slowly visibly changing and there will be more of that as we go along hehe**


	16. Chapter 16

**This scene in particular bothered me. I hated it and I didn't like the way Kishimoto phrased it but hey... the dude made millions so who am I to judge?**

* * *

"UGG!"

Sasuke practically threw him at the table,

"Really you shouldn't work so hard and wear yourself out… you too father"

Tazuna smiled as he dug into his food.

After some more heavy artillery training both Sasuke and Naruto returned at dinner time. Naruto dead tired for chakra exhaustion and Sasuke having been the smart one just a bit achy. But as Inari watched the blonde he grew angry.

This guy who said he was some kind of hero. This guy who was trying so hard. This guy… who would end the same as…

Tears began to fill his eyes and he could barely contain the sniffles. Naruto of course noticed as he looked at the boy,

"Oi dude, what-"

"WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD?! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU'S MEN!"

The room was silent,

"NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK, WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!"

Everyone at the table was shocked to say in the least but Naruto just scoffed,

"Whatever kid, i'm not like you"

"I'D HATE TO BE YOU!"

Kakashi felt his hand twitch but took a deep breath

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, YET YOU'RE BEING SO NOSY!"

Tears continued to fall as Inari continued to scream,

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!? I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU. WHOSE ALWAYS CLOWNING AND ACTING SO CHEERFUL, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!"

The air in the room seemed to chill as one blue eye fell coldly on Inari,

"So that's it…"

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should stop him or not but he was curious,

"You're the only one with pain and suffering…."

Naruto jumped to his feet and smiled cynically as he waved his arms,

"WELL CONGRATU-F**ING- LATIONS! YOU'VE WON! YOUR TRAGEDY SURPASSES EVERYONE ELSE'S ON THIS DAMN PLANET!"

"NARUTO!"

Sakura yelled unsure where this burst came from, weren't they just enjoying dinner?

Naruto slammed his hands on the table making everyone jump,

" **Why don't you just sit there and keep crying you little sissy."**

Naruto backed away from the table.

"If i want to train i'll do it! If I want to protect the people i care about i'll do it! And if i die tryin SCREW IT! SOMEONE LIKE YOU WHO WILL SIT THERE AND ALLOW SOMEONE TO JUST TAKE THE THINGS IMPORTANT TO YOU…. JUST STAY OUT MY WAY!"

"NARUTO! YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH!"

Sakura yelled but Naruto just huffed and walked off leaving the room in silence. Inari couldn't even cry anymore.

* * *

"Ow!"

Naruto whimpered as his back scratched the tree harshly,

"Really Naruto even after all this training you still haven't gained an ounce of control…"

Kakashi said, but it wasn't scolding more like mocking and Naruto could almost see the man smirking under the mask as he had him pinned forcibly to the tree,

"That kid… saying there are no heroes…"

Naruto and his dad may not have the best relationship but saying there was no heroes denounced everything his father had done.

And he hated it….

"I know"

Kakashi said as he pressed against the smaller boy possibly enjoying the wince of pain that flitted across his face a bit too much.

"Still Naruto, if someone does something to hurt you.. You can at the very least run to me.."

Naruto scoffed pulling away so the man would stop nuzzling his nose.

"I can take care of myself, what would you do anyway?"

Kakashi smirked loving the way those blue eyes glowed in the moonlight. Mask still on he pressed his lips to small pink ones loving the way he could always make the young boy moan,

Because it didn't matter would the person was, an A-ranked assassin or a civilian child.. Anyone who hurt Naruto deserved nothing less than…

 _ **Death.**_

* * *

 **So Kakashi and Naruto's relationship is still a bit ambiguous but I will do my best to clear things up as it goes I just realized I'm more invested in the plot than the romance so I'm trying to find that happy medium.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Birthday Presents:_

 _It started when he was five. Not to long after Naruto had met the weird adult cry baby his birthday came up. He didn't know why then but there was a festival that happened every year on his birthday to mourn lives lost and celebrate lives spared._

 _Mom always kept him inside._

 _And he didn't mind because mom and him would make sweets all day and then when dad came he would bring tons of gifts and flowers._

 _On his fifth birthday though as he ran back to his room to get the book he wanted mom to read he froze. His room was filled to the brim with toys, flowers, candy anything a child could ask; the sender?_

' _Your future husband.'_

 _But he didn't understand instead he smiled and had the best birthday ever._

 _His sixth birthday was spent on the road. Jiraiya had gone too far to make it back to Konoha this time. But as he sulked in the hotel while Jiraiya partied in the lobby a messenger hawk flew in. He ran the message to Jiraiya because he had already gotten a note from his parents and he didn't know how to open storage scrolls yet._

 _Jiraiya was not to pleased to be buried under the sheer amount of teddy bears, tools, games and of course candy that flooded the room. But all Naruto could do was laugh ignoring the card that said,_

' _Your future husband'_

 _His seventh birthday he was put on his first mission and a real one at that! To follow an informant of Jiraiya's that had been acting strangely suspicious. That was when a messenger hawk arrived. He looked at it skeptically because there was no sign on the outside who it was from but it could have been from jiraiya; so he opened it._

 _His position was given away when the balloons started popping and the music box flew open. The mission was aborted and Jiraiya was furious, as was Naruto. The only good thing was…_

 _He had totally forgotten it was his birthday; the sender?_

' _Your future husband'_

 _As the years past Kakashi had become no less obnoxious and all the stuff that Naruto had no room for and donated was becoming more of an annoyance than appreciated._

"And how about this, the one who shows the best improvement will receive a special reward from me; that i'm sure you'll enjoy"

 _That's why Naruto didn't need it._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer! I still don't own Naruto.**

 **compared to the first story I made this one has a lot of quotes and that's because I still want the story to follow the plot line. of course there will be significant changes but to keep the characters as themselves to a certain degree I had to quote...a lot... don't hate me.**

* * *

"BOOM! CRACK!"

The sound of firecrackers sounded and smoked filled the air as all movement on the bridge stopped,

"Who?"

Sakura said raising a brow, And out of the smoke dressed in a color no self respecting ninja would wear,

"NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!"

But arriving and being of some actual use are points that are very much debatable.

In sasuke's opinion they were as different as an apple and a toilet.

Because Naruto being the brilliant person he was dashed head first in the ice dome thinking that would work and here Sasuke being the AWESOME friend he was, was doing his best to protect him because there was no way he could go home have let the son of the fourth hoka…. No his only true friend die on his watch;

He wouldn't be able to live with it.

"SASUKE!"

But still Sasuke had no desire to die, He had just activated his sharingan and he had a dream he wanted to accomplish, one he wanted Naruto to help him with….

"Damn it…"

Blood poured out his mouth as he fell back and Naruto caught him,

"Why...why did you…"

Sasuke even in his dimming vision could always seem to make out those bright blue eyes.

"My body... just moved on it's own…"

Blue eyes swimming with tears and the thought made him smile,

"Real ninja… don't cry…"

Naruto felt the limpness in his arms

* * *

"He landed a blow on me and without flinching died to protect you. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he was still willing to jump in. He is a ninja that deserves respect."

 _ **He's dead**_

"Is this your first death of a friend?"

 _ **That person killed him…**_

"This is the way of the ninja"

 _ **That person took someone precious…**_

Haku disappeared into the ice,

 _I don't want…._

 _ **You broke your promise….**_

 _Please don't…._

Haku watched the boy tremble

 _ **You broke it...he died…**_

Scarred hands reached into blonde hair as if struggling with something,

"I'll….."

It was so quiet but haku could just make out the trembling voice

" **I'll kill you"**

Chakra swarmed the cage and Haku could barely breathe, It had appeared out of nowhere,

'It's impossible for chakra to change like this! And such evil chakra….!"

The cuts and marks began to fade instantly shocking Haku even more,

'The cuts on his hand….! They're healing! What is this boy?!'

Just then the blonde boy turned and what Haku had come to admire blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean in the sun was a bright and bloody red,

It was not human.


	19. Chapter 19

Both Kakashi and Zabuza paused as they felt it. Zabuza looked around in confusion,

Was it kakashi? No it was too strong…

But Kakashi knew exactly what it was and his face fell darkly. For Naruto to use THAT…..

He was going to kill them…

* * *

"No … I had no choice but to think that. I realized the most painful thing…"

Naruto continued to look down,

"What?"

Haku frowned,

"That in this world...I am a person who is unwanted."

When did Naruto start to think that same thought,

 _Unwanted… Unneeded…_

 _No matter where he went or what he said no one saw him. They saw THAT man. A man that he looked identical too._

 _His father._

 _When he did something, they wanted better. When he said something, they wanted wiser._

 _He wasn't like his father,_

 _He wasn't as fast as his father_

 _As smart as his father_

 _As cool as his father._

" _you guys are really different huh?"_

 _And then they would all leave… like he wasn't worth their time…._

 _Like his was…._

"When Zabuza said that he needed me...even if it was as a weapon"

Naruto watched as tears filled those brown eyes,

"I was happy…"

* * *

Night fell and tomorrow they would leave. Kakashi was officially ready to move and it was long past for them to return. Naruto sat in the tree staring at the star filled sky.

Haku had died protecting Zabuza, Zabuza died delivering revenge. Team seven survived though Sasuke had a real close call. And here Naruto sat looking at the sky,

" _Unwanted"_

" _I was happy"_

" _Kill me"_

" _A shinobi is still a human…"_

" _If i could… I'd like to...go to the same place..as you…"_

Naruto's fist clenched.

He had thought that him and Haku were the same but they weren't...Haku lied,

He was wanted.

"Yo"

Naruto looked down to see that familiar silver hair standing at the base of the tree,

"What?"

Kakashi stared at him but Naruto knew he wouldn't know what he was thinking, Kakashi just didn't have the insight,

"I was worried"

Naruto rolled his eyes, now that there was no enemies he was keeping him in sight when not too long ago he fell asleep in the woods and just happened to meet….

"I want to kiss you"

Naruto broke from his thoughts his cheeks flushed and he stuttered,

"Wh...what are you saying?!"

But Kakashi just watched him not moving closer or climbing up the tree like he knew he could do,

"I want to kiss you"

Naruto was going to yell,

"I want to hold you…"

He sighed instead,

"To protect you...i…"

It was too dark to see what was filtering in that charcoal eye so Naruto was caught off guard,

"You didn't hurt anyone.."

His breath hitched and he looked away,

"I know"

They fell silent and naruto just wished the man would leave, just let him have some space. He wasn't even thinking about THAT so why did this man always have to…

"Then why are you so far away?"

Naruto looked at him. And he wondered would he give his life for him? or would Kakashi throw his life away first.

"Don't run away from me"

Naruto continued to look at the man. If kakashi tried to kill him would he still try and bring him back? Would Kakashi do the same for him?

"Naruto…"

Often, he often sounded this needy and pleading.

Haku was a liar.

Haku was needed and wanted by Zabuza…

"Naruto..come down"

Haku was not just a tool like he thought…

"Naruto.. Please…"

But Naruto was a liar too. Because even as the man pleaded he didn't dare get closer and Naruto sat in the tree unmoving as he stared into a now desperate dark eye,

Naruto was not unwanted….

"Naruto i need you…"

He just wanted more.

* * *

 **So yes I skipped over a butt ( and I only use that word when I write I don't actually use it in speech) load of stuff BUT! I didn't want to go over the other stuff. In this timeline the same thing kinda happens which is what I lead it to so I figure why rewrite everything.**


	20. Chapter 20

After the land of waves team 7 was placed on D-rank missions again; and the worst ones at that.

From cleaning a barn, to babysitting the whiniest baby on earth. Build teamwork or whatever bullcrap they spouted team seven was raising to a boil.

"I'M SICK OF THESE DUMB MISSIONS BELIEVE IT!"

Kakashi sighed, _why did it feel like every time they came here this is the scene that played?_

"Naruto you're lucky i'm giving you missions right now you should all still be resting"

Obito side resting his head in his hand. He had enough paperwork to fight through he didn't feel like dealing with a whiny Naruto too.

"WE DON'T NEED REST! WE NEED A TOUGHER MISSION! WE DID GREAT ON THE C-RANK ONE WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!?"

Obito scowled,

 _What was the problem?_

 _Oh he'd tell him exactly what the problem was..._

"Narut-"

The door creaked open and a familiar head face popped in. Light brown hair cascaded over the woman's shoulder her brown eyes mature as they looking into the room hesitantly a nervous smile stretching the purple markings on her face,

"I'm sorry am i interrupting something?"

Obito straightened instantly as a blush tinted his cheeks,

"No, not at all! Did you need something?"

The woman smiled as she entered the room fully,

"No i merely came to drop off some case sensitive documents from the hospital, hello Kakashi, is your team here for a mission?"

Kakashi smiled the woman was like a breath of fresh air a calm force that turned any tsunami into a gentle wave,

"Yes we were but-"

"RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

Rin blinked as she looked at the young boy, still wearing that orange outfit it seemed.

"OBITO'S BEING A JERK AND NOT GIVING US ANY GOOD MISSIONS BECAUSE HE'S MAD HE'S DI*K'S SMALLER THAN A TWELVE YEAR OLD'S!"

Obito jumped up with his face red sputtering as even Rin blushed,

"NO I'M NOT!"

Just when they all thought his face couldn't get any redder,

"I MEAN I'M NOT MAD! NOT TO SAY THAT I'M...I MEAN I'M NOT...that...I MEAN!"

Sakura sighed and even though Sasuke had the utmost respect for the fellow Uchiha there really wasn't much to say; everyone in the village knew that Obito had a crush on Rin. Even Rin knew it! She was just waiting for him to say something that sometimes seemed like it would never happen,

"Maa maa Obito i think Rin understands exactly what you mean, calm down"

Kakashi said trying to help his friend and Rin appreciated it. Naruto loved to mess with the Uchiha a bit too much and though she loved her teacher's son sometimes….

"Naruto you really shouldn't say things like that"

She scolded and thankfully the boy had enough of a conscience to feel bad.

"Fine…. But i was serious! He won't give us any good missions!"

Rin sighed,

"Naruto you do know that you're still genin, you shouldn't always rush to complete things above your level. The harder the mission is the more risk there is in...volved…."

For a second it felt nostalgic but a blink from blue eyes brought her back,

"Anyway Naruto you should be grateful you're gaining experience."

Obito smiled if it was one person that could deal with Naruto it was Rin. But Naruto was feeling extra stubborn.

"We just went on a c-rank in fact it was B YA KNOW! We completed it and everything turned out fine i don't see why we can't get harder missions…."

Rin was surprised and she turned to Obito,

"B-rank?"

Obito frowned,

"It was hardly on purpose, the client lied. Had i known there is no way they would have been allowed."

Naruto frowned,

"WE STILL COMPLETED THE MISSION!"

Obito scoffed. And Sasuke held his breathe. Obito was compared the the other Uchiha's was very… goofy. Compared to the stoic faces they were all trained to have he wore his heart on his sleeve but there was no way that he would have become hokage if he was always goofy…

"Not only did you face two A-rank assassins both were killed, people were injured and Sasuke almost died…"

Naruto looked down and Rin wondered WHAT exactly had happened on the mission.

"We… We still completed it. Sure they shouldn't have had to die and nobody should have gotten hurt but… WE STILL DID IT! WE GAVE IT OUR ALL AND WE SUCCEEDED!"

"Well aren't you lucky."

Sakura felt a chill run down her spine and she took a step back at the coldness reflected in those dark eyes.

"Even i have to admit that if it was only that i would've congratulate you, however… when you have to rely on THAT i consider it **a mission failure**."

Rin gasped and Sasuke didn't miss a second,

 _THAT?_

Whatever THAT was made Naruto pale and look down away from the man that had clawed his way to the hokage's seat,

"Obviously things didn't go as smoothly as you claim."

"Obito"

Kakashi warned lowly but either the man didn't hear him or he was ignoring him.

And in honesty, he was ignoring him. Because Obito cared for Kakashi. They were friends, best friends and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him if he had a say...even if it was his teacher's son.

"Or did you forget what happened the last time you…"

"OBITO ENOUGH!"

Sasuke and Sakura were as good as forgotten as Kakashi had stepped in front of Naruto blocking Obito from looking at him. And Rin was looking the saddest that Sakura had ever seen the mentor,

Obito sighed,

"I'm just stating facts… but, maybe i went too far"

Naruto clenched his fist and turned running out the room,

"NARUTO!"

Sakura called after but neither teammate followed because this was a part of Naruto's world they still knew nothing about,

Obito could feel Kakashi glare at him but he refused to look at the man. _He wasn't wrong, he had just phrased it wrong but he…_

A pile of papers passed his peripheral and he looked up,

 _Damn it…_

Rin refused to meet his eyes but he could see the disappointment that solely belonged to him.

"I will go talk to him"

She said more to Kakashi but he knew it was a pointed comment to him at the damage she would have to repair.

 _Why was it always naruto…_

* * *

 **Back in Konoha yay! and things are starting to heat up again already. the grass isn't always greener on the other side huh?**


	21. Chapter 21

There was one place that Naruto visited the most.

It was a place that he would run too when he wanted some peace and Rin could understand. Everyone needed a break sometimes.

"Naruto"

But no one should be alone. Naruto looked up to the young woman then turned back to the pond that sat in front of him.

It was this place that the demon fox was sealed. That his mother had almost lost her life. That Kakashi had lost his eye.. A part of the forest that was broken by the fight but that had regrown into a beauty unmatched. The clearing gave way to green grass and wild flowers and a crater either caused by the fox or a jutsu made way for a pond. It was peaceful.

"Naruto don't let what Obito said get to you."

She got closer and knelt on the ground beside him.

"He's right"

Came a mutter that she just barely heard,

"It was a mission failure"

She frowned,

"Of course not, you completed your mission right? I'm sure that…"

"I used it"

She hated when Naruto got like this because it was never blaming others, just self loathing.

"I used THAT power."

Rin sighed,

"Naruto there is nothing wrong with using the nine tail's power both of you are connected now it's bound too-"

"NO!"

Naruto bent forward in anguish as his hands snaked into his hair gripping it painfully,

"I can't after i… it's all my fault...it's my fault…"

* * *

 _It usually took Naruto a while to get riled up. Even when he was little. The age he was specifically at the time though was six. Jiraiya had brought Naruto back to visit his family which didn't happen too often but at least once a year. It was a condition his mom had decided on because even though it was safer for Naruto to stay away she still wanted to watch her son grow then Naruto still loved his father innocently and their relationship was gentle._

 _It was during this time though that something had happened._

 _Naruto had been spending time with his mother. His father and Jiraiya were at the hokage's office and they decided they would make lots of food and throw a party, especially since they had missed Naruto's birthday._

 _Naruto couldn't really recall what took place._

 _One second his mom was help him and the next she was on the ground and she wasn't moving._

" _Mommy?"_

 _Blood was spilling from her mouth and though he knew he should get help his heart began to race and he couldn't think straight. All he remembered was a voice in his head,_

 ** _She's dead_**

 _No_

 ** _Dead_**

 _No_

 ** _Did you kill her?_**

 _He didn't remember anything after that. People called his name in the background but he couldn't tell who. All he remembered was how it felt…._

 _NARUTO!_

 _Someone…?_

 _The small boy tried to open his eyes under the water he found himself in_

 _NARUTO YOU HAVE TO STOP!_

 _Stop?_

 _The water was too dark to see anything and the sounds seemed muffled,_

 _YOU'LL KILL HIM!_

 _Kill?_

 _Naruto flinched,_

 _That was right mommy needed help._

 _Naruto reached his arm up,_

 _I need to get mommy help_

 _The water seemed to rush past him and then it seemed he was on the ground. He coughed finally breathing in oxygen._

 ** _By the time you're done everyone will be dead_**

 _Naruto turned eyes widening at the sight on the large gate and the bright red slitted eye staring back at him from behind it._

 _The demon fox_

 _So this was the beast his godfather had said was sealed inside him. He felt his legs quivered in the fear of it but then the words sunk in,_

 _When I'M done…?_

 _A feral grin stretched revealing fanged canines and sent a cold shiver down Naruto's back,_

 ** _Can't you hear them?_**

 _Suddenly the voices that had seemed so muffled before came in clear_

 _NARUTO!_

 _STOP IT! PLEASE!_

 _I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!_

 _JUST PUT HIM DOWN!_

 _Stop? Hurt?_

 _What were they talking about he was right here?_

 _The feral grin spread wider,_

 ** _This is why humans are not privy to the power we have….._**

 _Naruto felt sick like something terrible was happening but he didn't know what,_

 ** _You call use monsters but it is you humans that are the real…_**

 _Naruto didn't get to hear what the fox said next as he felt himself being forcibly pulled from that dungeon and he no longer was looking into red slitted eyes rather red eyes with a familiar black tomoe._

 _Red eyes belonging to a panting and sweating black haired man. Naruto felt his eyes wander because he didn't remember when Obito had gotten to the house. Or rather…_

 _When he had left?_

 _He didn't remember coming to the tree lined forest._

 _And why was Rin there? Why was she also sweating and panting?_

 _And...AND…_

 _WHY WAS JIRAIYA BLEEDING?!_

 _AH!_

 _WHERE WAS HIS MOTHER?! WHAT HAD HAPPENED WHERE WAS HIS-_

 _And in the furthest corner he saw her. His mother in the arm of his father…._

 _Why…?_

 ** _By the time you're done…_**

 _Why was his father looking at him so coldly? So distantly?_

 ** _You call us monsters…_**

" _Damn"_

 _Naruto looked to Obito…_

 ** _But it is you humans…._**

" _fu**ing monster"_

 _Naruto wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a whispered comment but it didn't matter…_

 ** _By the time you're done…_**

" _Neh…"_

 _Naruto's throat burned so his young voice sounded gravelly,_

" _Neh Obito…"_

 _There was no Obito bro… not anymore…._

 _Naruto looked back at the man that he loved and respected more than anyone else. The man holding the mother that he loved and cared for more than anyone else,_

 **"** _Obito… where's daddy's arm?"_

 ** _Everyone will be dead_**

* * *

There would never be the right words for comfort. What had happened that day was….. well

Kushina had passed out, after the extraction of the nine tails her body was significantly weaker. But Naruto had never seen it happen and the intensity of emotions had overwhelmed him and allowed the nine tailed power to leak. Kakashi had been away on a mission, so Jiraiya, Minato, Obito, and Rin had struggled to contain the boy who was fearfully strong. Jiraiya had been left with a large scar across his chest and Minato… Minato had lost his arm.

They hadn't settled it correctly either.

While they sat in the hospital, Naruto was forcibly locked away in the darkest part of the hokage tower unable to access people or his chakra. No one told him exactly what had happened or what had happened to his mother.

He was too young to understand and the guilt and shame devoured him making him fearful of his own reaction. It also didn't help that many others thought he was a monster as well...including Obito..

"Naruto…"

Rin said softly. Naruto had hurt the people most precious to him.

Naruto who wanted to protect others...

Had festered a fear that Rin feared would undo him completely one day.

"It's all my fault…"

* * *

 **Okay who else thinks an adult losing their arm is over rated (author raise hand too).**

 **I KNOW! BUT I CAN'T HELP MYSELF.**

 **Actually I use a lot of other anime references besides the obvious Naruto one, see if you can find them all.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone not sure if it feels like its been a long time to you but it has for me and I am loving it. At first I was really lost with how this story should go but as it progresses I love it more and more. I am definitely amping the romance so I will have to change the rating but i'll do so when I get there. Also there will be angst I said originally there wouldn't... and well there is.**

 **It's always hard to see what direction the story goes since I write based on how inspired I am. However like I said I do like the direction and have a basis planned out now so that's somewhat good...although it never sticks to script... oh well I hope you continue reading anyway. Also I did get some responses that yes the whole are thing came from one piece though that is not the only anime that did that. if you see any other references than let me know.**

* * *

Naruto dozed lazily enjoying the warmth of his bed. A week had since passed from his outburst and as always Rin managed to soothe him in the best of ways. And maybe it was because they were the same carrying power greater than themselves. But either way everything was back to normal and Naruto was quite content with that.

"NA...Ru...TO…"

However the body is a strange and mysterious thing. That when you want to wake up it doesn't but when you need too….

"Mom?...what's going on…?"

Naruto yawned lazily as he rubbed his eye still unaware of how in danger he truly was.

"WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!"

Naruto shoved a piece of bread in his mouth taking a huge chunk,

"Hey where's dad?"

Not that he cared but the man was usually hanging around in the morning,

"He went to go see someone."

Kushina said as she continued cleaning. Naruto spared her a glance. Though Minato was no longer hokage many important and valuable people called on him for assistance and advice, and Minato never refused if he could help it. 'Going to see someone' that was just a code phrase for this type of event.

"So you're going to be alone?"

Kushina looked up. Her son was so handsome. His blonde hair was spiked like his fathers but softer. He refused to grow out his bangs so it came out shot and was hidden by his headband. Large blue eyes that captivated any and everyone. And always dressed in that orange jumpsuit. Minato had complained it was inappropriate for a ninja to wear such a color but Naruto refused and Kushina had sided with Naruto that he could make his own decision because honestly it was Minato's fault. Ever since the boy was little he had said orange was the perfect color and often got him things in the shade.

But now standing before her was her growing boy a genin now and strong; and he was worried about her.

The thought made her smile,

"I'll be fine, you go to your team i'll probably go see Mikoto anyway."

Naruto watched her and it was in these moments that she did have some regrets. In order to protect him from the hate of the village and the enemies of her husband she had allowed Naruto to leave… And that had changed him.

The innocence and naivety that he once had was cloudy sometimes with unfathomable insight. She should be happy that he was growing up so much like his father but…. It all seemed so sad.

That a child still so young should have eyes that old…

* * *

"Really it's one thing that Naruto is late but now KAKASHI?"

Sakura groaned. Still….

Sakura turned to look at the other person waiting. She mentally squealed!

Here she was with the guy of her dreams: Sasuke Uchiha.

Just the thought that they were alone was sending her heart racing. Those dark eyes, relaxed posture SOO HANDSOME!

So what if Kakashi and Naruto were late THIS WAS PERFECT!

"Hey Sasuke…."

She had to play this right, put on the charm. She look up through her lashes that she was blinking a bit more than usual. Tilted her head and angled her body so that he saw her best side.

She saw him turn to her and felt a bit of victory,

"You know since they're taking so long you know we can train….Alone."

Meet him on common ground, Sure she wasn't a fan of training but he would appreciate it so there was no reason not to use it,

"Sakura…"

She swooned, just the way he said her name made her happy.

"If you really want to train than i suggest that you train alone, training with someone who's skill level is so low would only hurt me."

Her world shattered…..

LOW!?

* * *

Kakashi was never one to be late, with Obito still consistently late even as hokage he had a reputation to keep. So when the time passed that he was supposed to meet his team it only irritated him further.

Still there were some things that just had to be settled…

"I'm against it"

How many times has he said that now?

"And i'm overruling you"

And how many times has he heard that?

"Why...why can you just respect my decision!?"

Obito looked at Kakashi, there was a slight desperation in the man's eye but he hid it well.

"Kakashi you can't hide them away…"

Two days, that was how much time he gave the punctual man to hand in the application;

the chunin exam application.

But after two days of not seeing hide nor tail of the man he realized that it wasn't coming and decided to recommend team 7 himself and that's why Kakashi was here face hidden behind that mask he always wore but his eye filled with betrayal, hurt and anger.

"They aren't ready, it's just that simple."

But Kakashi's stubbornness was enough to get even Obito riled,

"Not ready? Kakashi you have Sasuke Uchiha who is being trained by Anbu and have also agreed that Sasuke is ready, Sakura who is being trained albeit not much but still by Rin the best medic in this village currently and who also agreed that the chunin exams may be just what the girl needs and last but not least…!"

He watched Kakashi's brow drop lower,

"NARUTO FREAKIN-MAKI!"

He saw the man wince but he was furious at this point

"THE SON OF THE FOURTH, TRAINED BY A LEGENDARY SANNIN AT FIVE AND COULD PROBABLY TAKE A CHUNIN DOWN IF HE WANTED! AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT TEAM ISN'T READY!? WAKE THE HELL UP BAKASHI! YOU'RE THE ONE NOT READY!"

It's true they were still young but from the report the other day all the rookies would be joining this year and without a doubt the team that had to be there was team 7 because Obito had no doubt they would pass.

"I…"

Obito had left no room for rebuttal he had nailed it and he wasn't going to back down on his decision; team 7 would enter the chunin exams whether Kakashi agreed or not.

Obito sighed,

"Kakashi i allowed you to be the team captain because you were the best fit and most qualified… Don't make me regret that decision"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...I wish..**

* * *

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

Naruto ran to the other two waiting. He blinked as he saw Sasuke leaning casually on the fence. Ever since the mission it felt weird being near each other. He was sure Sasuke felt it too, they were friends, though they would never admit that aloud however, and the mission had just showed how human they were. And how in an instant you could lose someone… it was frightening.

So he looked away from Sasuke and instead looked at Sakura who…

"Oi what's wrong Sakura?"

Her face was pale like something horrible had happened, but she didn't respond to his question,

"Saaaa….kuuuuuu…...raaaaaa…"

He squatted so that he could look up at her face but she didn't look like she was focusing; he frowned,

"Hey duckbutt what did you say to her?"

Sasuke frowned,

"Didn't i tell you… forget it stupid idiot… she said she wanted to train and i declined"

Naruto lifted a brow than put up a cheeky smile,

"Why? You could use as much training as you can get."

Sasuke didn't seem to find it as funny as he glared at the blonde,

"Really cause from the last mission it looked like you were the one lacking"

Naruto lost the humor in his face and frowned as well,

"Oi… don't think i need you to protect me…"

Sasuke scoffed but didn't break eye contact,

"If you don't want me to protect you then get stronger"

Naruto was peeved to say in the least and clenched his fist,

"Fu**ing Duckb…!"

A fist slammed into his face sending him across the street and where he had been standing was Sakura with the killing intent of a lion.

"Na-ru-to…"

Just then though with perfect timing Kakashi appeared in the middle of the group, that seemed to snap Saukar out of it a bit as she yelled at the jounin,

"Teacher! You're late!"

But her face fell when he didn't give that eye smile as usual and seemed a bit more serious even Sasuke and Naruto got on edge.

"Sakura, Sasuke… Naruto."

All three genin stood at attention not sure what to expect,

"I am to inform you that…"

There was a grimace and they could only think the worst,

"You have all been recommended for…. The chunin exams."

It took them a minute for the news to sink in. Because the man they had come to know and respect had said it with such sorrow that they thought it was going to be horrid news but as the info dawned on them Sasuke couldn't hold back the smile on his face,

"YES!"

Sakura's jaw dropped,

"Are you serious!?"

Kakashi nodded staring at Naruto sadly as the blonde kid jumped up and down in ecstasy.

"Of course.. The decision is up to you whether you want to participate or not…"

"HELL YA I'M DOING IT! BELIEVE IT!"

"As if i'd give up this chance"

Sakura still looked doubtful,

"But the chunin exams? I mean we just became genin not too long ago! Plus there will be others with more experience! and … and we may have to fight each other!"

At least one of them was thinking logically. But Kakashi's moment of happiness was short lived, as Naruto with the light of the world shining in those blue eyes turned to Sakura with such hard determination that she had to shut her mouth,

"Sakura."

And Kakashi knew it was over. He had hoped that perhaps they would hold off give it another year before they took the exams or something. He knew Sasuke wouldn't hold back but he was counting on Sakura to talk some sense into them had it been his old team Rin would have been able to convince Obito otherwise but in this team it was different; the dynamics were different.

Sasuke was observant, he was tactical and smart. Because Sakura was so much in 'love' with him most of his words held more weight than originally would. Sakura was logic. She was the medic who allowed them to go all out knowing that she would heal them. She was the rational one and good at balancing plans soundly….

And then there was Naruto….

Naruto was the most unpredictable one of them all. He had good battle sense and was a more than decent fighter. But more than that while Sasuke fought in the front to protect their bodies, and Sakura reminded them to protect their minds Naruto… Naruto protected their hearts.

He had a way of reading people differently and understanding them in a way not even Kakashi could.

"I have never once said i was strong. I have always said and believed that we are the strongest TEAM"

And here he was again… knowing without knowing what to say,

"Whether we fight together or apart i don't think we'll lose to anyone when it comes to giving it our all."

And Kakashi's last hope slowly began to fade away,

"We need you if we're going to do this."

The doubt in those green eyes slowly began to fade as she looked to the boy that she pined after; Sasuke scoffed,

"Well i'm not going to say i can train you still but i can give you advice… throughout the exam."

Sakura's breath hitched. Sometimes she did feel like she wasn't pulling her share. Sometimes she did feel that Naruto and Sasuke were too far ahead of her and didn't need her…. But it was true. Never once had they said that they were the strongest;

It had always been the strongest team.

Sakura nodded. She wouldn't let them down!

"ALRIGHT!"

Both boys looked at her surprised by her uncouth yell,

"LET'S WIN THIS!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Some of the chapter lengths from this point on my be erratic... not that I don't do that already but some may be longer than usual because it's hard to break up a thought. so please endure.**

* * *

Naruto for a second felt like he couldn't breath not with the way that the man on top of him was squeezing. But struggle as he may the guy just wouldn't let go; and he had some idea why.

"I can do this."

When he had become genin his father had been furious. One, that he had gotten in such an incident with a village traitor and two, because the hokage, Obito, had allowed it. In fact he had never seen his father so angry in his life and it had started a war in the house where mom… well that was another story.

The fact was his father had been somewhat appeased it seemed after Kakashi was elected as the team leader and he promised that he would protect him.

Though that thought had pissed Naruto off for awhile too.

Kakashi squeezed him tighter,

"Oi! I can't breathe!"

Naruto yelled as he struggled to push the man off, But the man wouldn't budge. After a turbulent moment of the best announcement in the world (in Naruto's humble opinion) Kakashi let them go for the day. Sakura asked Sasuke fore advice and Sasuke though a bit reluctant agreed to give her some pointers. Next thing Naruto knew a hand had grabbed his arm and he had reappeared in a dark room with Kakashi squeezing the life out of him.

He remembered the room though.

Plain with not much things in fact the only thing noticeable was the bookshelf stacked with books and the printed bed covers he had. It was not the first time that naruto had been there in fact he had visited quite a few times.

And every time he came he had a strong feeling of nostalgia, like he had been here before; not just as a visit but like he had lived there. He already knew Kakashi schedule and how he looked sleeping. How the man once he opened his eyes wouldn't be able to close them. Naruto didn't know how he knew these things but it was as if they were imprinted in his memory and he didn't so much mind.

But back to the problem; Kakashi needed to let go.

"Oi if you let go i'll give you a kiss"

He felt the older man twitch and knew he got him. Slowly Kakashi eased up and leaned back eye solely on Naruto.

And Naruto saw it all. The insecurity, the fear, the desperation. He didn't know where it stemmed from but Kakashi was always it seemed scared to lose him. Rin had mentioned that she thinks someone had hurt Kakashi because he went through a dark period in his life. But Naruto really wondered if that was it because like now when Kakashi looked at him. It was as if the man would fall to pieces if Naruto so much as left the room.

"You said you'd give me a kiss.."

Naruto blinked having gotten lost in thought,

"Ah...yea"

He snaked his hand around Kakashi's head so that he could untie the man's headband; Naruto loved the way Kakashi looked without his headband.

"You know i can't stay a genin forever"

The headband fell and Kakashi's eye followed it,

"I know"

Naruto smiled,

"Plus i think i'm pretty decently strong ya know"

Kakashi didn't look up, as Naruto ran his small hands through silver bangs,

"With Sasuke and Sakura with me we'll get through this."

Kakashi's grip tightened where they lay on his arms.

"I just… I know but…"

Naruto sighed. He wondered if what they had was what Kakashi so often called it,

Was this love?

He couldn't tell but sometimes it all just seemed taxing; sometimes he just wanted to be…. Alone…

"I just want to protect you"

Naruto was grateful that Kakashi was still looking down so that he couldn't see Naruto's jaw set or the hardness that passed over blue eyes,

Because Naruto didn't want to be protected, he didn't need to! He was the one… he was the one…

"I know…"

Naruto said as he brushed his lips ever so gently across Kakashi's forehead,

He was the one they needed to protect themselves from.

* * *

Naruto after finally escaping the leech of a man that was Kakashi but that was neither here nor there. Because no matter how much of a debbie downer the cyclops was he was happy.

HE WAS GOING TO TAKE THE CHUNIN EXAMS!

It was a well known fact that once you were a genin you became a soldier in training. You took orders from your superior and the hokage. But still even in the world of ninja you were considered a child.

But chunin!

No once you were a chuni no matter how old you were considered an adult because you could take missions that supported the cost of living. You no longer were under your parents rule if you wanted to move out as long as you had the money you could!

Naruto was finally getting out! And though Kakashi knew this fact he probably didn't know that Naruto was planning to move out once he became chunin.

And Naruto hadn't said anything because he was sure that Kakashi would try to persuade him to live with him….

But Naruto just…. He didn't want that.

Naruto sighed, then shook his head.

There was no way he was going to let Kakashi's mood affect him! He was happy!

He opened the front door having decided to go back home and grab some more supplies before he started training again.

His mom would be thrilled that was for sure. And maybe that was the reason that he was going home.

There was something about mothers that just… She didn't always understand him but she respected his decisions. She believed in him and supported him. And when he had seemed all alone…. She was the one who whispered sweet nothings and told him it was okay.

And sure she wouldn't be as stoked about him wanting to move out but let's face it with the relationship between him and dad she would understand.

Naruto walked in the house a smile on his face.

After he moved out he would start his life for real. He would finally be his own person. People would have to acknowledge his ability once and for all and realize…

Naruto's smile fell first and then his heart stopped and for a second he thought surely there was no oxygen in the room….

"Mom?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh my... PINAPPLE so the chunin exam arc is starting and you guys have no idea how thrilled I am about this! I wrote ahead quite a bit and you guys are in for a MAJOR TREAT!**

 **However I feel I should warn you. In this arc because I do a lot of overlays with the original story line I decided to just skip some parts. it's still understandable but don't be like OMG WHERE IS THIS PART?!**

 **...**

 **I skipped it that's all. I felt it was so overdone and boring that I skipped it... that's all.**

* * *

Sakura was angrily tapping her foot,

Again...again!...AGAIN!

WHY WAS NARUTO LATE AGAIN!?

"Sakura calm down"

Sakura turned to her teammate, as he stood relaxed but eyes alert and scanning the others around them. She exhaled a heavy breath,

"Sasuke… i don't know how you put up with it."

Sakura blinked, now that she thought about it Sasuke's family was close to Naruto's,

"Um… Sasuke? Have you known Naruto for a long time?"

Sasuke's dark eyes turned to her then looked away distantly,

"...not that long but… awhile"

* * *

 _Kushina and Sasuke's mother had always been close. The best of friends actually. It wasn't uncommon for the two women to be hanging out and about chatting and laughing amicably._

 _And Sasuke didn't mind the red haired woman. Though loud she had a passion about her that made you envious and a smile that was simply contagious._

 _She pinched his cheeks often and gave compliments like she was overflowing but he didn't mind; she was kind and pretty._

 _He only heard about her son in passing though._

 _There were mentions and rumors but Sasuke never saw him. They never met, or bumped into each other, all he heard were rumors; rumors that he looked exactly like the fourth._

 _The next time he heard about the boy it was after the red sky incident. A red light burst through the clouds and the feeling of oppressive power filled the air. Sasuke would admit since he was young he had been terrified, not only of the power and level of killing intent that spread through the village but of the faces that his father and older brother had as they watched and waited. That day no one in the village slept easy._

 _But more than that as night fell he overheard his father saw something that stuck with him,_

" _Son of the fourth hokage, tch! That boy is nothing like his father"_

 _As Sasuke continued to age he was allowed to go to the academy. He passed the classes with flying colors and was ranked top student._

 _But perhaps things only got worse there. He had always admired his brother. His brother was a prodigy, with skills and talent that made him succeed. But it was those skills and stats that people looked for when they saw him._

 _Sure sasuke could make clones but Itachi could make more,_

 _Sure Sasuke could do the fireball technique but Itachi had done it sooner._

 _Sasuke was considered a genius but that was a far cry from the prodigy that was his brother._

 _And it bothered him, he tried to get recognition on his own but it was always a struggle, his dad simply favored Itachi._

 _And what was worse was that he couldn't even hate the guy because he loved his brother the most…_

 _It was when he was seven though, his mom had invited Kushina and her family over to dinner which wasn't unusual but what was, was the way that Kushina clapped her hands together and with a smile as bright as the sun said,_

" _This is perfect! Naruto just came back too i can introduce him to Sasuke!"_

 _Naruto…._

 _Naruto; the name of her son…_

 _The one he heard rumors about…_

 _But come dinner Sasuke didn't want to met him. Some kid who rode the coat tail of his father's legacy was not someone that he would get along with. So he hid watching from a far distance as three figures began to approach the compound._

 _Kushina, smiling as always, Minato, the hokage with the greatest reputation, and…._

 _Sasuke understood the rumors now,_

 _Naruto did look like his father, Blonde hair, blue eyes, skin tone… They looked identical….._

 _But…_

 _Something was wrong with the picture. And Sasuke couldn't understand what,_

" _Are you going to say hello?"_

 _Sasuke jumped at the soft voice of his brother coming up behind him. Sasuke looked at his brother and then back at the family getting closer and pouted. It must have either been cute or funny with the way that Itachi chuckled._

" _You know he was trained too. I think he would make a good rival for you…"_

 _And well to Sasuke Itachi knew no wrong so maybe…_

 _He watched Itachi walk up to the boy and the smile that stretched across his face was one Kushina always had._

 _Itachi never mentioned that he knew the kid so he was a bit envious with the relaxed way that the blondie clung to his older brother and the way Itachi seemed to smile so easily;_

 _Annoying._

" _Sasuke! I know you're there! why don't you take Naruto and show him around!?"_

 _He sighed as he heard his mom call out. He really didn't want too… The rustling of leaves sounded behind him and he turned to see Itachi with the blonde kid standing beside him,_

" _I have to go little brother"_

 _Sasuke knew the disappointment was on his face, a jab to his unprotected forehead brought his hands up quickly though_

" _Ow!"_

 _Itachi smiled,_

" _Sorry, but be a good boy okay?"_

" _Yea and Naruto try not to kick Sasuke's butt too hard okay?"_

 _Sasuke turned the hardest glare he could at his brother's friend Shuhei; and then they both left. He didn't see why they had to leave now anyway, why couldn't they…?_

" _They have a mission"_

 _Sasuke looked at the Naruto with a frown,_

" _Don't be a brat"_

 _Sasuke felt the anger well up inside,_

 _Itachi wanted him to have a rival? He'd prove to him this kid wasn't good enough._

* * *

" _Oi"_

 _Sasuke continued walking,_

" _Ooooooii"_

 _He liked to think that he was patient,_

" _Oioioioioi"_

 _But this kid…_

 _Sure he hadn't said anything other than, follow me. And then lead him off somewhere but the kid was ridiculously annoying! Was it impossible for him to be quiet for at least one minute!_

 _Still sasuke kept his cool as they finally arrived to a small clearing. At least Naruto wasn't as stupid as he thought,_

" _A training ground?"_

 _Sasuke put some distance between them before he turned around,_

" _That's right, let's spar."_

 _Naruto who had his hands behind his head lowered then,_

" _Why do i gotta fight ya?"_

 _Sasuke blinked at the crude language but shook it off,_

" _Brother said you trained so i want to see the strength of the son of the fourth hokage."_

 _It triggered something because blonde brows crinkled and a frown curved on that tan face,_

" _Just for that, imma kick yer arse ya know"_

 _And that was how the fight began…_

 _Normally between to young kids a fight didn't get too intense. They didn't know ninjutsu or genjutsu and they couldn't use weapons without supervision. It was one of the reasons Sasuke found fighting at the academy so boring because unless their families trained them personally most of the kids had no skills…_

 _But Naruto was different._

 _He was fast, strong and unpredictable. His small stature was a weapon he developed and he had no quells about aiming where it would hurt the most. If Sasuke didn't spar with Shuhei and Itachi he would be on his butt already._

 _A fist slammed into his right cheek and he skid back._

 _Itachi was right…_

 _Naruto would make a good rival. The kid pushed him to his limits and he felt excited every time they collided, would his hit land or miss? Would he dodge in time? How could he move faster?_

 _Sasuke felt his heart racing and from the smirk on Naruto's face the kid felt the same; they understood each other._

 _But there was something that he noticed. It was only once but he had seen how Minato had fought before, the man danced with grace and speed. But Naruto was brutish and heavy. Naruto fought like a heavyweight boxer compared to Minato's butterfly like movements; They looked the same and since Itachi said the boy was trained he had assumed but…_

" _You don't fight like your father"_

 _He knew he said something wrong the moment Naruto registered it. Because the excited smirk on the boy's face disappeared instantly. Sasuke felt a shiver that he normally only felt when his father was being stern, but there was something about the change in those blue eyes… from the warmth and joy of a good fight they had one second ago to the empty cold ones they bore now. Just then Naruto appeared in front of him and he was lucky his reflexes moved fast enough to block it._

 _And though Sasuke should have been paying more attention to the now aggressive fight he was on defense in he could help wonder what had set the kid off…_

" _Son of the fourth hokage, tch! That boy is nothing like his father"_

 _The memory of what his own father had said surfaced in his brain. It hadn't been a simple comment or an observation, rather venomous and spat out like expired mochi._

 _And that made Sasuke think did he always hear comments like that? Was he always being compared to his father like Sasuke was to his brother?_

 _But that had never made Sasuke angry, not like this._

 _Then he remembered the way the walked to the compound; that something wrong. They had seemed like a put together family but now looking back. Kushina had been in the middle like a wall protecting the two males from each other. Naruto held her hand but refused to look in his father's direction and though Minato was listening to Kushina's usual rambles his eyes had never drifted down to his son…._

 _Not. once._

 _Even Sasuke's father was better than that. And though his own family seemed strained it didn't look as painful as they had. In fact now that he thought on it Naruto hadn't even been smiling until Itachi had approached him._

 _Did naruto… did Naruto hate his father?_

 _Sasuke just missed another left hook to the face,_

 _No._

 _He didn't think he hated his father. But if he felt the same way Sasuke did then he probably knew why he had gotten so angry._

 _The kick landed right on his stomach and sent Sasuke tumbling with a heavy grunt backwards on the ground, Sasuke raised his arms as Naruto straddled him and brought his left fist up._

 _SLAM!_

" _I'M NOT MY FATHER!"_

 _Naruto hadn't hit him. Instead he had slammed his fist on the ground beside him. And Sasuke realized maybe they weren't so different after all. So he grabbed him by that obnoxious orange colored shirt pulling him close,_

" _I'M NOT MY BROTHER!"_

 _And it was then he realized that Naruto's eyes were just a bit bluer than his dad's. Much deeper and hypnotizing. Not that Minato's eyes weren't nice but you could get lost in Naruto's. They were expressive and he watched them soften as if in slow motion._

" _Well no duh… Itachi-bro's hair is WAY prettier"_

 _A picture of Itachi running his fingers through his smooth hair flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but laugh._

" _ha...haha...HAHAHAHA"_

 _And laugh_

 _And laugh to keep himself from crying._

 _Because this kid he just met didn't look at him and see his brother, or his clan, he probably saw him as a strange kid that liked to fight._

 _And when he looked back into those soft blue eyes he knew he was right._

" _Naruto..."_

 _Sasuke and Naruto both turned to see a young man geared in an Anbu uniform with his mask still on. Sasuke tensed as he didn't recognize the mask,_

" _ **Are you cheating on me already?"**_

 _Sasuke felt a chill being directed to him but Naruto either didn't notice or didn't care as he got off of him and started walking to the stranger,_

" _Shut up, ya idyot!"_

" _...maa It would seem being with that man has lowered your language skills quite a bit."_

 _Sasuke sat up on the ground as he watched the two,_

" _Oi! Don't make fun of how i talk! Everyone understands it anyway, believe it!"_

 _A muffled chuckle sounded,_

" _Of course, they can"_

" _Don't ya laugh! Plus thanks to yer present i messed up an important job ya know!"_

 _And like that Naruto walked off and disappeared with the strange Anbu._ _When he told his mother, Kushina seemed a bit mad and Minato had just sighed. But he didn't mind he could get along with Naruto he supposed… but…._

 _Naruto left._

 _When he asked Kushina about him a sad look crossed her face as she told him that he had to leave the village for a bit longer and that he would surely be back next year to stay._

 _And he was._

 _And they fought._

 _Competed._

 _Mocked each other,_

 _And laughed._

 _Sasuke figured much later that the Anbu must have been Kakashi. And that he still didn't know a lot about Naruto, but Naruto had saved him. Naruto had been the one who acknowledged him for being Sasuke. And Sasuke didn't know how he would have turned out if he hadn't met him and that's why…_

"HEY!"

Sakura and Sasuke turned to the loud yell that sounded from the person coming toward them.

"OI YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! THIS IS THE CHUNIN EXAMS CAN'T YOU BE ON TIME FOR ONCE!?"

Sakura yelled as Naruto bent over to catch his breath. But Sasuke noted that he wasn't wearing his usual orange jacket and instead wore a black long sleeve one with a collar similar to his own. And after a second Sakura noticed it too,

"Hey... you changed your Outfit?"

There was a pause that filled Sasuke with a bit of dread as Naruto looked up eyes closed in that cheeky smile he usually had,

"Yea well… while i was training it got a bit messy so i had no choice ya know?"

Sasuke didn't like it at all. But Sakura, though not totally convinced, took it,

"Alright… did you fill out the ticket?"

"Eh!? Um wait you have to fill it out?"

Sasuke sighed as Sakura pointed to the places he had to sign. Maybe he was being a bit paranoid. After lord Obito had ripped him a new one Sasuke felt like he was in the dark and missing something very important.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke turned to see sakura yelling at Naruto her face worried and turned to look at Naruto as well his eyes darkening in concern,

"WHY ARE YOUR EYES SO DILATED!? ARE YOU OKAY?"

Naruto gave that neck rub he was so known for and a smile,

"Ah yea... i'm good i swear, nothing's wrong."

Sakura glared, change of clothes she would let pass but this,

"Naruto…"

"LAST CALL TO SIGN IN!"

Naruto took the chance,

"Come on! I'm fine and if we don't hurry we won't be able to even take the test!"

Sakura sighed as she nodded and followed after the energizer bunny and though Sasuke followed too he would not be fooled.

Something had happened.

And it was Sasuke's turn to help him


	26. Chapter 26

"We are just thinning out the ones that will fail anyway, what's wrong with that?"

Sakura frowned. What was it with testosterone that made guys think they had a right to decide for other people?

"I agree… But…"

Sasuke stepped up,

"You WILL let me pass through… and also remove this surrounding you've covered in genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor"

Whispers spread through the hall many in ignorance and sakura wondered if there really was anything to be worried about.

"So you noticed.."

And Sasuke gave that smirk that she wished he would direct at her at least once.

"Sakura you must have noticed it first right?"

Sakura blushed, He had been abnormally harsh with her the other day but after that he had been gentler and she wondered if it had something to do with the dazed look Naruto had on his face,

"Of course! After all it doesn't take a genius to realize that this is only the second floor"

She smiled. Sure she wasn't as strong as the guys but she wasn't useless. The guy blocking the door smiled,

"Well that's pretty good, but the only thing you did was SEE THROUGH IT!"

The guy swung his leg and Sasuke raised his own to counter but before they collided a flash of green appeared between them and grabbed both their legs halting their movement.

Sakura's mouth fell, This guy was fast! Not only that he was strong!

"Hey what happened to the plan?"

A pale eyed guy said and Sakura wondered if they were on the same team, but the green clad, bowl cut stranger seemed to meet her eyes and walked toward her,

"My name is Rock Lee, and you must be Sakura."

She didn't understand why he had introduced himself...at all. Even with all her analytical ability it was as if something was preventing her brain from coming to a plausible conclusion.

"LET'S GO OUT TOGETHER! I'LL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!"

"No...way...you're lame…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto buckled over with laughter his dilated eyes returning to normal and he felt a bit of relief,

"NARUTO! DO NOT LAUGH! HOW DARE YOU HIDE SUCH A TREASURE AS SAKURA AND NOT TELL ME!?"

Naruto tried to take coming breaths but he was suffocating on his own breath,

"Probably for the same reason i wouldn't"

The pale eyed boy walked closer,

"It's a nuisance"

Sasuke got closer to his team as Sakura asked the same question he had,

"You know them?"

Naruto turned to them finally back to the normal Naruto,

"Haha… Yea...that Guy i tell you guys always tries to compete with me is their teacher."

Sasuke jumped, _Kakashi's rival?_

"I see Lee a lot when i bump into him."

A scoff was heard,

"Naruto are you not going to introduce us to your team?"

Naruto smiled,

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and you met Lee. This grouch is Neji Hyuga; i know his dad and so i've met him on occasion though the girl…"

"Tenten"

The girl smiled as she gave Sakura a hard look. Sakura backed away,

"I see… well it was nice meeting you...NARUTO, SASUKE LET'S GO!"

* * *

And off Sakura ran dragging her teammates along. Lee watched them run down the hall as Tenten called out to him,

"Lee, let's go"

But Rock Lee frowned,

"You guys go ahead, there's something i'd like to test"

And that's how they ended up in a room with Lee and Sasuke facing off,

"Sasuke don't! We only have 30 minutes to get to the meeting!"

But Sasuke wasn't listening and ran forward,

"I only need five"

"...Yea right"

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin as she turned to see Naruto beside her,

"This is probably the worst match up ever"

Sakura was confused,

"Why do you say that?"

"Well from what i know about Lee, currently he is probably the strongest Genin"

And in the instant Sasuke seemed to charge he was thrown back to the ground,

"WHAT!"

But Naruto smiled as he watched his green clad friend. He had bumped into the kid often and liked his spirit, it was refreshing and though a bit old school he enjoyed the kids preserveness.

Sasuke didn't stay down and rose up.

"The sharingan!"

Sakura said with a smile but Naruto frowned,

"Fat lot it will do"

Sakura was getting upset with Naruto, usual he was so optimistic and rooting for them and now…

"Sasuke can win! Believe in him!"

Naruto looked taken back but then smiled,

"It's not that i don't believe in him rather… this is just the worst match up right now.."

Sakura still didn't understand,

"With Sasuke's sharingan he can now see Lee's moves!"

Naruto nodded resting his hands behind his head,

"Yea and that's cool and all but Sasuke activated it probably cause he thinks bushy brows is using some ninjutsu or something…"

"Eh.. he isn't?"

Naruto frowned,

"No… Lee only uses taijutsu and though it's great that sasuke can see it…"

Sakura looked up in time to see Lee floating behind Sasuke saying something she couldn't hear, but she now knew why sasuke couldn't win,

Even if he could see it there was no way he would be fast enough to react to it!

Naruto frowned though as he watched Lee undo the bandage,

 _Would he really use that move!?_

But before he could move a shuriken flashed catching the bandaged and stopping his movements. Lee was pulled back and sasuke fell heavily out of the sky thankfully to be caught by Sakura.

The next few moments were ones that Sakura wished she could block out of her mind. She would never discredit Naruto for being late if it was because of this guy.

HE WAS TOO WEIRD!

Sure he was clearly strong but still it was weird! Why did he come with a turtle!? What's with the poses!? WHY WERE HIS EYEBROWS SO THICK!?

When he left Sakura was still trying to wrap her brain around what just happened.

"Sasuke i'll say one thing though, i did come here to test my abilities."

Lee said making Sasuke frowned,

"But i will admit, most likely the strongest leaf genin is not me but on my team. I've entered this in order to defeat him. And you're also one of my targets."

And with that Lee jumped up into the rafters,

"BE PREPARED DURING THE EXAM!"

And then he was gone. Sasuke was beyond frustrated and Sakura could see it in the way his fist shook,

"Sasu-"

"Oh well. I guess the Uchihas aren't worth much now a days"

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke scowled,

"Tch, just...shut up. Next time i'll beat him"

Naruto looked at him mockingly,

"Sure ya will, after you get yer arse wiped,"

"HEY! NARUTO DON'T!"

Sakura didn't know what was wrong with Naruto and even Sasuke wondered if his cynical attitude had to do with what he was hiding,

"You saw his hand right?"

And Sasuke had, the scars and bruises,

"That bushy brows must have trained really hard ya know"

And then Sasuke felt it in those blue eyes. Naruto was questioning him, his resolve; testing him. Naruto was reading his heart like he did so often. Sasuke was frustrated and mad. He was comparing himself like so many people did with him. Lee was stronger but why wasn't he? feeling thirsty for more power, more like his brother, like shuhei, like…

But Naruto was didn't care about that. Naruto was testing whether he would stand up out of this defeat. If that Lee guy pushed himself that hard to be that strong, would he?

Sasuke's fist stopped shaking and he clenched it,

 _Sounds fun…._

"This thing is getting fun, this chunin exam…"

He said and both Sakura and Naruto smiled as their normal cocky teammate returned,

"Ready to go!? Naruto, Sakura!"

Naruto smiled brightly and Sakura pumped her fist

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

 **Yea so like I said I totally skipped some parts. I took the parts I like and decided if the scene was something I wanted. One of the things that makes Naruto so great is the multiple characters and personalities. I have a bad habit of gaining tunnel vision in my writing and I definitely didn't want to lose this aspect. Of course there are other scenes I could have chosen but due to my own recreation of the characters some scenes are just to applicable to the story line... sorry am I getting to technical? anyway I just want to follow up on that thought.**


	27. Chapter 27

Kakashi pushed himself up trying to ignore the pain that flooded him,

"You shouldn't move too soon"

He turned to see his former teammate looking at him softly. She held a clipboard tight to her chest but his eyes only saw the bandage wrapped around her arm and the guilt made him look away,

"I have to wish them luck"

He said quietly and pushed himself up again only to grunt,

"Forget it, the first exam has already started."

Kakashi glared at the man that strolled in casually,

"Who's the proctor?"

There was silence,

"Obito!"

The dark haired hokage leaned against the wall,

"Ibiki Morino"

"The interrogator!?"

A hard glare silenced Kakashi; Obito sighed. Before they used to laugh and play when they got together but lately the times they were united were because of dire circumstances, circumstances such as….

Naruto.

It was a large elephant if any that paraded and danced in a stripper outfit but no one wanted to call it out.

"What do we do?"

Obito closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain and sorrow in the woman's voice. Things shouldn't have happened this way… They should be playing and laughing betting what teams would pass or fail.

Not preparing a funeral,

"Who's going to tell him?"

He watched Rin's knuckles turn white from the pressure she was holding the clipboard.

"I need to go"

Kakashi struggled to get out of bed and that angered Obito even more,

"Why to see your PRECIOUS student?"

"Obito…"

He knew he said it rather cruelly but he didn't care,

"He needs help right now"

Kakashi countered.

 _Yea naruto always needed help didn't he? Naruto always was the center of attention wasn't he?_

Obito clenched his fist,

"Really… he needs help?.. If it wasn't…"

Rin gasped as she reached out to Obito,

"Don't.."

But Obito pulled away from her gentleness…

"WHAT?! IT'S TRUE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR NARUTO KUSHINA WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!"

Kakashi shouldn't have physically been able to but before Rin could see it Kakashi had slammed into Obito and they both crashed into the floor,

"KAKASHI! OBITO! STOP THIS!"

"THAT WAS HIS MOTHER!"

"AND MINATO'S WIFE! WHAT ABOUT HIM HUH!? THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE IS GONE!"

Only the sound of soft sobs could be heard as Rin cried falling to her knees,

It shouldn't have been this way.

They should be living a happy ending. They had won the war. Conquered two nations, sealed a demon fox, so why…

Kushina had died.

After the extraction she had never gone back to normal. Her body was constantly losing chakra like a cracked cup. No matter how many time you filled it it leaked. She was weak and sick and though she took pills she was always at risk.

But why it had to happen now… no one knew.

Rin had felt it first. The power of the nine tails awakening, she told Obito and called Kakashi and when they arrived…. Naruto was holding his mother as close to him as posible, eyes red, flowing with tears and the demon chakra covering him.

Naruto wasn't as strong as the last time they had faced them like this. Whether it was the fact that Kakashi was there instead of away like he had been last time, or maybe he knew exactly what had happened to his mother they didn't know.

But when Rin managed to reach the woman she was gone.

Kushina was dead.

And Rin wondered if she didn't have to battle Naruto... if she had gotten to Kushina faster… She wondered... if she could have saved her….

But it was too late.

Naruto woke up three days later and left for the chunin exams and again…

No one said anything…

Even though Rin hadn't wanted to make the same mistake as last time, it seemed they were cursed to repeat the past.

"He's… he's still a child…."

It was rare to see tears float in those eyes nevertheless fall and Obito watched in equal sorrow,

"He didn't chose this…. We did…"

Obito closed his eyes, not wanting to see either of his friends cry; ironic wasn't it that he used to be the cry baby and here he was playing the adult?

But Kakashi was right. Naruto didn't ask to have the beast in him, he didn't ask his mother to suffer, he knew Naruto didn't want to hurt people important to him…

They had…

They had chosen to seal the beast in him. They had chosen to hide him away, they had chosen to condemn him…

Naruto was still a child…

And Minato wasn't even here to handle this.

The man had chosen the worst time to seek out Jiraiya and leave the village.

The family was broken enough already….

It wasn't fair…

Not to anyone

* * *

 **sooooo... yes, yes I did kill off Kushina... AND I REGRET NOTHING! as I was going through things I realized after the first story isn't too cruel to just kill off the mother he tried so hard to save...yes it is... BUT IT'S AWESOME! the reality that no matter how hard you try bad things may happen, that there may not always be a happy ending... I LOVE IT! and of course the story only continues from here...**

 **I did write quite a bit though so if you guys are hungry to read what comes next just send me a message and i'll update as soon as possible. I don't know why I decided to update this one slowly to be honest... but since no one's rushing it I was like...whatever. Leave reviews and messages anyway though and i'd love to hear what you think; ciao!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HEY! so you guys asked for it and here it is...more chapters! I posted a lot simply because I couldn't break up this arc...unless I'm an evil person (which I'm not) So I hope you thoroughly enjoy these next few parts.**

* * *

Naruto put his hand up to block the sun from his eyes,

"This is creepy"

Sakura said, as they looked at the fenced in area of the place they would take their second exam,

"You'll soon understand why it's called the forest of death"

Said the woman that they had met at the end of the first exam. Naruto made what looked like a face of disgust. He actually knew the woman, not personally, in passing. Kakashi had brought up the name of the crazy snake woman and curiosity had forced him to figure out who she was.

"NOW BEFORE WE START THE SECOND TEST, THERE'S SOMETHING THAT I NEED TO PASS OUT!"

She held up a thick pack of papers and Naruto groaned,

Not another written test...he had barely passed the last one…

"These are agreement forms"

Sasuke frowned,

"Agreement..?"

Sakura whispered curiously,

"Say what?"

Naruto said a bit loudly, but the woman smiled kindly,

"There will surely be deaths in this one and if you don't sign these i will be responsible."

* * *

Okay so basically a scroll battle royal. If you're a good person you'll get the opposite scroll and head to the tower without killing anyone. If you're a half decent person you'll get the scroll you need and possible eliminate one or all of the holders of that scroll. If you're a bastard you'll get the scroll you need and take your time killing and/or destroying other teams effectively thinning out the competition.

Team 7 was a lovely combination of all three. Sakura didn't feel it necessary to hurt anyone as long as they got the scroll they needed (figures from the medic). Sasuke tried persuading her that at least taking a couple of scrolls from other teams would make the exams easier for them. And Naruto honestly wanted a fight but he didn't want more than necessary.

"Whoever we bump into first we will decide then."

Sasuke scoffed,

"Fine"

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET GOING I'M READY BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura sighed but Sasuke watched Naruto silently before he decided to take a chance. There were still five minutes left and Sakura had walked away a bit,

"Hey dobe"

Naruto turned on him with a pout,

"Teme…"

He didn't know what to say or how to approach it honestly, but as someone who he considered a close friend he felt it was his job,

"Did...did something happen?"

He watched Naruto's face turn cool and stoic and with a bit more determination he pushed,

"Before the exams started no one saw you. And when you finally show up you started acting... weird…"

Naruto looked away from him and it made him worry even more. The usual Naruto would have just said it, the usual Naruto may have made up an exaggerated excuse, but the usual naruto would never had stayed silent,

"Naruto...why are you wearing black?"

Because Sasuke knew Naruto had a buttload of Orange jackets. That Naruto loved orange the most in the world. He had heard that Minato himself had been the one to introduce Naruto to orange and had told him it was the perfect color. Orange had meaning.

But for the exams Naruto had chosen black. A black jacket and black pants; there was no orange in sight. And Naruto without orange just didn't feel like Naruto.

Naruto remained quiet though, and Sasuke knew whatever it was it was probably bad.

"ONE MINUTE, PLEASE GET INTO POSITION!"

Naruto turned away from Sasuke,

"OI! SAKURA LET'S GO!"

Whether Naruto told him now or later didn't matter, Sasuke would find out one way or another.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto... Cause it would have been a totally different story if I had BELIEVE IT!**

* * *

"I HATE THE FOREST!"

"OI SAKURA QUIET DOWN WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME TO BE QUIET!"

Sasuke sighed. Two and a half days, that was all it took for Sakura to go awol and Naruto to...well be Naruto.

"YER THE ONE YELLIN YA KNOW!"

And there it went when Naruto got all hyped and what not that crude accent came out and if it did when Sakura was in her moods…

"SHUT UP YOU COUNTRY BUMPKIN!"

"GAHH!"

Sasuke sighed this was supposed to be the strongest team?

Still, two and a half days and they had yet to run into a team with a scroll, either people were avoiding them or they were just unlucky.

"Crap"

Sasuke turned to his teammates, Sakura still had her hands around Naruto's neck but had stopped shaking him at the seriousness in his voice. If it was one thing the kid was good at was his nose. Maybe not as good as Kakashi (after all the man had to be part dog or something) but Naruto had a good sense of smell and it would not be the first time that he sniffed out an enemy,

"I gotta piss"

BAM!

"NOT IN FRONT OF A LADY YOU NIMROD!"

Sasuke sighed, if this was the strongest team he would hate to see the weakest.

* * *

"Alright we're really in a bind, we got a scroll…"

"Thanks to me!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO TALK!"

"HEY IT'S TRUE! DON'T TAKE MY CREDIT!"

"You really want credit for getting jumped while taking a piss?"

Naruto gave Sasuke and his stupidly smirking face a glare and Sakura sighed,

"Whatever, thanks to Naruto's stupidity not only am i scarred for life but we got the scroll we need, can i continue?"

Both boys nodded,

"Good, now we have just about a day and a half left but the fact is… we're lost."

Team 7 was lost. They kept trying to get closer and closer to the tower but every path they took either lead them into a trap, genjutsu or a monster that lived in the forest. To say they were irritated was the understatement of the year.

"So what's the plan?"

Naruto said,

"Honestly i have no clue"

…

…

….

"I vote new team leader"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! I DON'T SEE YOU COMING UP WITH A PLAN!"

Sasuke wondered how much trouble he could get in if he knocked them out and finished the test with them in storage scrolls,

"Why don't we just open the scrolls?"

"Because we were told NOT to"

Sakura scolded, but Naruto paid no mind,

"But aren't ya curious? Don't ya want to know? Just a little peek"

HELL NO!

Sasuke snatched the scrolls from the blonde, no way was he going to be swayed by him, every time Naruto started coaxing it never ended well,

"We're not opening it. We'll just have to keep running, even if it takes us all night."

Sakura nodded she really loved when Sasuke took charge but at the same time...really? All night?

"Damn"

Sakura turned on Naruto watching him move to a stand,

"If you say you have to pee again, i will show NO MERCY NARUTO!"

But Naruto stayed silent and that brought the other teammates to alertness,

"How many?"

Sasuke said quietly as he hid the scrolls,

"Three, it's a team alright"

Sakura stretched her back,

"Great, first we're lost and now this?"

From out of the shadow three other genins appeared. Sakura deduced they were from the sound village from the headband, but two were wearing masks so she couldn't see their faces. The only one not wearing a mask was the white haired boy with large glasses on his face,

"I don't like leaf village ninja."

The boy said as he stepped closer and Sakura had a feeling the boy was a little off in the head,

"So we came here to kill you"

Screw a little there was something legit wrong with him!

"But i guess we can take your scrolls too."

 _Just great…_


	30. Chapter 30

_**I love adding these tid bits I think they add essence to the story and a bit more depth. If you guys read the first story you know I'm a stickler for flashbacks...this stories no different.**_

* * *

 _Mask:_

 _Being with Jiraiya had taught him two valuable things._

 _One: technique._

 _Jiraiya did train him albeit a lot in stealth but still he had more skills than most of the academy students when he went back to Konoha._

 _And Two: how to read people._

 _Jiraiya as the leader of the underground spy network and with over a dozen Anbu operatives at his disposal. He knew how to read people in order to gain information, and he taught Naruto. Taught him to read through the nuances and find meaning in every action to not look at a person face value but through them._

 _It was the best and worst thing that he had ever taught him._

 _On one hand he understood the people precious to him a little better than before. But on the flip side…_

 _It was frightening how many people wore masks and what lay behind them._

 _The villagers may have smiled sometimes but he could see the fear and hate. Even some of the ninjas had the same thing but they would smile because he was the son of the fourth hokage…_

 _He wondered what would happen if he wasn't, what if no one knew they were related? Would they be more open about their hate or would they still hide it behind masks of falsehood._

 _After being with Jiraiya being in the village felt constricting, he enjoyed traveling and wandering from village to village. But when he returned home the hate and coldness… the oppressive pressure to be like his father… he hated it._

 _And if seeing the emotional mask on so many people weren't enough seeing a physical one just irritated him._

" _Take it off"_

" _That's a bit inappropriate don't you think? I was thinking i'd wait until marriage but… well a happy wife is a happy life…"_

 _An eight year old Naruto's cheeks bloomed red,_

" _IDYOT! I MEANT YER MASK! DON'T TAKE OFF YER PANTS!"_

 _Kakashi stopped the motion he was using that was undoing his pants and Naruto could see the smirk on his face and the amusement in his eye._

" _I don't mind either way"_

 _Naruto frowned turning away,_

" _Well i do, ya perv"_

 _Kakashi chuckled. As he looked at the pouting young boy._

" _I'm surprised though, are you actually interested in my body? I didn't know you hit puberty so early? I was sure the only thing you were interested in eating was ramen."_

 _Jiraiya, Kakashi realized, must have educated Naruto quite thoroughly if the heavy blush covering the young boy's face was anything to go by,_

" _I-I-I-DYOT CYCLOPS! I DON'T MEAN LIKE THAT!"_

 _Kakashi figured as much, Naruto was too innocent still to even contemplate the same implications Kakashi was making, but.. It was cute teasing Naruto._

" _I just… wonder…"_

 _At that he died off. Kakashi didn't have anything against showing Naruto what was under the mask. After all he meant what he said, Naruto and him were in it for the long haul. But even then Naruto was still young, would it matter if he didn't show him?_

 _He watched Naruto look out the window; He did that often nowadays._

 _Whenever he returned he looked more and more like he wanted to leave. He wondered if it was actually good for Naruto to leave the village so much. And Kakashi wasn't oblivious to the looks some of the villagers gave the boy. And he had noticed that Naruto wasn't oblivious either. So maybe Naruto was implying something else._

 _And well he didn't want Naruto to leave one day and never come back,_

" _Alright"_

 _Naruto blinked as he looked at him in surprise,_

" _Alright?"_

 _Kakashi smiled behind his mask and crouched down so he was more level with those blue eyes that he loved,_

" _You can take off my mask"_

 _Doubt crossed over but Kakashi was patient. They were in his apartment, Kakashi had invited him over if only to get away from the world. No one would see anything just Naruto._

 _Naruto raised a hand hesitantly and reached out for the mask but Kakashi grabbed it so fast that Naruto jumped,_

" _Just remember this is a privilege just for you…"_

 _Kakashi ran his other hand over a whiskered cheek brushing his thumb over pink lips a chance he could only get while Naruto was frozen in shock,_

" _Only you…"_

 _Then Kakashi released his hand and Naruto gulped as he continued to reach his fingers to hook under the mask and slowly, ever so slowly he began to pull the mask down._

 _And Kakashi liked to think he wasn't ugly looking. He had had many women swoon at his appearance even men; straight men. So he wasn't sure what to make of the reaction the boy had. Maybe he was too young to appreciate his good looks. But the kid was staring at him so intently even Kakashi the normally cool headed ninja was starting to sweat. He wished he would just say something! Anything! Naruto talked a lot usually why when Kakashi wanted him to speak was he so silent!?_

 _Two small hands reached up touching his cheeks and he cursed internally that he flinched. One hand raised the headband that covered his left eye. And Kakashi opened the eye slowly._

 _Damn it._

 _He was the older one, he should be the one in control. But Naruto with ease and innocence was the one making HIM nervous._

 _Naruto edged closer and even with the sharingan Kakashi couldn't read him. But most likely Naruto was going to place his forehead on his. Kakashi wasn't sure why Naruto did this but he did it at the best of times when Kakashi was feeling overwhelmed and like magic all the pressure he felt would melt away._

 _But just as he closed his eyes to accept the gentle gesture something else happened…_

 _Naruto was…_

 _KISSING HIM!?_

 _Kakashi eyes shot open and indeed Naruto's eyes were closed as he had pressed his lips to Kakashi's bare ones…!_

 _Then as suddenly as it had happened Naruto stepped back._

 _Kakashi felt his face warm but he was still in shock as Naruto seemed unaffected and was staring at him._

" _Your nose is bleeding"_

 _Kakashi's hand whipped to his face,_

" _I...i...i'm just.. S..surprised...you ...i mean...you've never…"_

 _It was not like it was their first kiss. Kakashi had kissed Naruto often if not to just get him used to it, But naruto had NEVER INITIATED ONE!_

 _And now the should be adult man was stuttering like a little girl who had her first kiss stolen by her crush,_

 _IT WAS DAMN EMBARRASSING!_

 _Naruto shrugged,_

" _Just felt like it"_

 _Kakashi felt like his head might explode with the amount of heat that flooded him,_

" _I...i see… um ...well…"_

 _Because seeing Naruto acting so mature was a rare moment and after that stolen kiss he felt so childish,_

" _Did you… um...did you...like...it?"_

 _Naruto blinked at him and he waited on bated breath as Naruto tapped him chin and looked up in thought,_

 _WAS IT THAT DIFFICULT TO ANSWER!?_

 _Kakashi's pride was on the line,_

" _It was….tasty?"_

 _And Kakashi froze,_

 _Tasty?_

 _Like food?_

" _Ha….haha….HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _And suddenly Kakashi couldn't contain himself as he fell to the floor laughing hysterically,_

" _HAHAHAHA...LIKE RAMEN? HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Really when was the last time that Kakashi laughed so hard? Only Naruto could do this to him. And he looked at the pouting boy with cheeks pink,_

" _Oi...stop laughing or i'll kiss you again"_

" _HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Kakashi couldn't help but keep laughing if that was a threat he would love to see the punishment. He slowed down a bit, mask still off so that Naruto could see the full extent of that mocking smile that he usually gave the boy,_

" _And if i say never?"_

 _He watched in awe as Naruto blinked, did the boy really think the threat would really work?, then he watched as a smile curved on cute pink lips and blue eyes softened with gentleness as amusement filled them._

 _Yea he really had it bad._

 _Naruto laughed,_

" _You really are a perv"_

* * *

 ** _...Even I get flushed reading my own writing sometimes..._**


	31. Chapter 31

Sakura would admit fighting was not her strong suit. She could make traps, come up with plans and her accuracy wasn't too shabby but physical fighting…. That she was pretty bad at.

So it was no surprise that Sasuke and Naruto were at the forefront of battle. Sasuke was a technical genius built on grace and precision, whose abilities were by the book flawless and Naruto… well when he said 'let's get wild' he hella meant it.

But it wasn't the two sound ninja they were fighting that bothered her. Rather it was the white haired guy that had chosen to hang back and watch from the distance that bothered her. Because he wasn't watching his team to find opportunities to support them; like she was.

No.

He was watching HER team, or more specifically Sasuke and Naruto; and she didn't like it. The way that a food critic would look at food dishes decided which one was better. It disturbed her.

She threw a couple of kunai.

She miscalculated.

With the difficulty that her teammates were having against the two sound ninja she had assumed that the team make up was like theirs. But she was immediately corrected with the smoothness that he deflected the kunai,

THIS GUY WAS STRONG!

This wasn't good, not good at all and Sakura was starting to panick. They had to run, Naruto and Sasuke may both be able to take out the white haired guy but that was only if they worked together and… if they didn't run out of steam first.

They wouldn't make it…

She had to warn them and pull back she had too-

"You know Uchiha's these days are a bit overrated, if i really want to cause a bit of havoc i think i'll need a bit more...destructive power."

Sakura wasn't sure if her teammates heard but she doubted it. This guy was sending chills back and she wanted to run… but..

That guy had mentioned Uchiha, he was planning something. And she'd be damned if she let anyone hurt her teammates.

She held the Kunai getting into a stance, She wasn't strong but this wasn't about strength anymore. She was a member of team 7 and it was her job to fight too!

She threw a few shuriken at him and rushed toward him. And it only took her a second to realize; this was no genin.

The way he dodged her kunai so smoothly reminded her of Kakashi during training. Even her taijutsu wasn't helping and sure she wasn't strong but she should at least be able to get one hit!

"You know, having such long hair flying about…"

She saw his hand reach out to her and her breath hitched as she tempted to step back and put distance between them,

"Is dangerous"

But even though her body cleared the reach her hair hadn't and he grabbed it forcibly yanking her to the ground,

"AH!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see their pink haired comrade being held

"SAKURA!"

Naruto yelled racing toward her but the ninja he had been facing appeared in front of him and all he saw was Sasuke get kicked further away,

"Really, useless things will always be useless."

Sakura bit her lip, tears flooding her eyes,

"SAKURA I'M COMING!"

She watched in horror as Naruto got punched as he tried to get past the guy and Sasuke was in no better shape,

 _Why?_

 _I'm so…._

Tears began to fall

 _Always being protected…_

 _I can't stand it…_

Her fist clenched in the dirt,

 _This time i thought surely i have to protect those two…_

She grit her teeth and pulled out a kunai,

"Didn't i say it was useless?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she looked at the man

"Just shut up already"

And with that she took the kunai to her hair breaking their connection and watching in slightly victory as a look of surprise crossed the spectacled guys face.

She had always thought of herself as a proud ninja,

Always saying she liked Sasuke,

And lecturing Naruto like she was better,

But all she did was watch them from behind…

Yet they always fought to protect her

" _I have never once said i was strong. I have always said and believed that we are the strongest TEAM"_

 _I want to be like them.._.

" _Whether we fight together or apart i don't think we'll lose to anyone when it comes to giving it our all."_

 _ **So watch my resolve!**_

* * *

And they had. Both teammates watched as Sakura had cut her hair, that she loved so much… She cut it for the sake of battle. They smiled….

It was only natural!

Team 7 didn't have any weak members. Sure she didn't fight as much as them but then again they were fight loving numbnuts as she so often called them.

She could hold her own!

"I must say that i wasn't expecting that…"

The man said as he tossed the hair in his hand away as if it burned,

"But as i said.."

And Sakura gasped,

"I'm not interested in you"

Sakura didn't understand what this guy was after but the moment she saw him move even slightly she moved in position. Because the strongest person and the one with the most to offer was certainly that person. She hadn't understood what he had meant by what he said before but surely she couldn't be wrong, it was 50/50 SHE JUST HAD TO BE RIGHT!

So she moved in front of Sasuke's direction and watched the man disappear. But he was faster than she expected and time slowed always...always at the best of times; without fail.

"Even if i die…."

And they all turned their heads but they were all too slow everyone except Naruto who saw the white haired man. Not because he was faster but because…

He had appeared right behind him.

"Show me something interesting…"

And in an instant Naruto felt as if something had ripped through him. But it was so painless and mind numbing that he thought the killing intent of the man behind him was making him hallucinate….

No…

He wasn't hallucinating…

The man had done it…

The man had thrust his hand right through Naruto's chest reaching the otherside.

 _What?_

Was all he thought before a scream sounded in the background and he black out.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **NARUTO! so what happens next?! that's why I uploaded so much cause I just couldn't wait to tell you...**


	32. Chapter 32

Something hurt, he just didn't know what. Naruto tried to pry his eyes open but it seemed no matter what he did it was continually dark.

"Where?"

His voice seemed to echo,

 **Such a weak container**

Naruto attempted to sit up but his body felt heavy, his arms felt weak and he felt like he was struggling for air. But he didn't stop not until he could look in front of him and saw exactly where he was.

And in front of him stood a large gate with bars that went up into the darkness of the ceiling and he didn't even have to look in to know where he was or who was speaking,

"You"

 **So this is it? You plan to die?**

 _Die?_

Naruto sighed, his body ached and he couldn't keep up with the fox's foolishness right now. He had to return to help Sakura and…

He lifted his hand to see red.

Usually it was just water but today…

Then he remembered the weird guy standing behind him, the strange feeling through his chest and in an instant he realized with horror what the fox had meant.

He was dying….

 **So that's it you plan to just end your existance?**

He was dying?

 **This was all your puny life is worth?**

He was dying...like...

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His scream drowned out the fox.

Because it was so scary how human people really were. How many times had he said he would protect people? Hadn't he said even with his life? But he was scared!

NARUTO WAS SCARED TO DIE!

 **How pathetic**

Tears poured out, and his body shook; but the fox just scoffed,

 **Well i have no intention of dying**

Naruto could barely hear him or even care that dark, blood thirsty chakra began to pour out from inside the gate and part of the paper that sealed the door began to char,

I'm dying

I'm dying!

I don't want to die!

I'M SCARED!

" _It's okay"_

 _Naruto held his mother close tears falling from his eyes, He had been yelling at her to wake up and that he was going to take her hospital but a gentle hand stopped him and he heard her speak,_

" _It's enough"_

 _That was not what she should had been saying. Not his mother, the mother that taught him to go at life at 100% and never give up,_

" _I'm tired"_

 _WASN'T THIS THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT SHE HAD ALWAYS SAID?!_

" _I'M GOING TO GET YOU HELP! I SWEAR!"_

 _But there was that firm grip that stopped him the first time. Though she looked so pale and weak in his arms she still had enough to hold him, but he didn't want this,_

" _Mom...please…"_

 _But her eyes had that same look that Haku had when he had asked him to kill him, resigned and finished._

" _Don't.. Be a fussy eater...Eat your vegetables"_

" _Mom...don't…"_

 _Tears fell on her cheeks but neither of them cared_

" _Take a bath everyday and… go to bed earlier...stop waking up so late.."_

 _Her breathing started to accelerate and Naruto could feel himself being overwhelmed,_

" _Naruto...you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering…"_

" _Then please….please let me get help..mom.."_

" _REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! Find a goal..a dream.. And don't stop trying until it comes true…"_

 _Tears streamed down her face matching the pained look on Naruto's face._

" _I wanted to stay with you...I love... you"_

Naruto calmed down.

That was how his mother passed, willingly and with a final message. Perhaps he had been stupid to not get help but.. He saw it, the way she suffered just moving each day…

He always saw it… and he wanted to give her just one… one moment of peace.

 **I shall not let you die**

Naruto looked up and felt the power that he was desperately scared of.

"I don't want to die"

He tried to keep the tear from falling,

"But i made a promise...I WON'T FORGET WHO I AM!"

 **Oh…?**

Naruto glared as he stomped to the gate,

"Save me! I don't care what you do those guys but please… DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Naruto felt the chakra circle around him like a snake, but the fox gave him a feral grin,

 **I'll save you… but i make no promises...not to someone…**

Those red slitted eyes glanced at the shaking hands holding on the bars,

 **still so full of fear…**

* * *

"No… way…"

Sakura stood frozen as she watched the white haired guy wretch his arm from where he had plunged it in Naruto's chest. She watched with the eyes of a trained medic as Naruto's eyes lost focus and darkened. And watched in horror as her teammate fell face first to the ground unmoving in a growing puddle of his own blood.

"No…."

"SAKURA HELP NARUTO!"

Sasuke screamed because he couldn't believe it either. That Naruto had been… there was no way. Naruto was an unrelenting idiot that rarely sat still, that loved to compete and talked too much… there was no way….

He turned to his opponent, there was no way they were getting off easy…

"Oi Kabuto! Why the hell dya kill him?!"

One of the guys yelled. But the white haired boy named Kabuto merely shrugged,

"I didn't think he would just up and die...guess being a jinjuriki means nothing"

 _Jinjuriki?_

Sasuke knew what the word meant. But that would mean… Now things began to make sense. Why Naruto was hidden away when he was so much when he was younger, why the villagers gave him dirty looks, and why he was always being monitored.

But still…

THAT WAS NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO HURT HIS FRIEND!

Sakura tried but she knew even before she started….

It was too late…

From the wound inflicted, the angle, she already knew. But like Sasuke she was desperate so she ran over to him and tried hoping...just hoping for some kind of miracle..

"Please...damn it...DON'T YOU DIE NARUTO!"

But she already knew his heart had stopped, his lungs weren't moving and his body was going to turn cold soon,

"WAKE UP!"

" _I was on my way i swear but i bumped into teacher Gai and he wanted an eating contest!"_

"You're always late…"

" _I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, YOU'RE STILL LOOKING AT US LIKE KIDS BUT WE'RE BETTER THAN THAT! WE'RE THE STRONGEST TEAM EVER! BELIEVE IT!"_

"Shouting stupid things.."

" _Don't be jealous! Duckbutt!"_

" _WHAT DID YOU CALL SASUKE!?"_

"DAMN IT I DON'T CARE IF YOU CALL SASUKE NAMES!"

" _OUR LIVES WERE IN DANGER THE MOMENT WE DECIDED TO BE NINJA! WE CAN DO THIS! WE'RE THE STRONGEST TEAM BELIEVE IT WE CAN HANDLE THIS!"_

Sakura bent forward grabbing a hold of Naruto jacket

" _Sakura you do realize what you're asking right? This is dangerous, you could die."_

" _Like hell...There's no way i'll let anyone of us die, believe it!"_

"I'll believe it…"

" _WHAT THE HELL?! I AIN'T PLANNIN' ON DYING YA KNOW!"_

"So please don't…"

" _We need you if we're going to do this."_

"We need you too…"

Her shoulders quivered

"What do we do with the rest of them?"

The sound ninja said as he looked at their leader, Kabuto scoffed,

"Just kill them useless things are useless after all"

"NARUTOOOOOOO! WAHHHHHH!"

And Sakura screamed and cried because she didn't know how to handle it anymore. They were too young and it wasn't fair. Tears streamed down Sasuke's face because it was too painful, if he was just stronger...if he just had more power….

Sasuke watched as the sound ninja Naruto had been facing before walked toward Sakura as she knelt next to Naruto's body wailing,

"SAKURA!"

But she was crying too loudly to hear him,

"Some ninja, don't you know a ninja must keep their emotions inside?"

He raised a Kunai not at all affected by the way that she looked at him with tear filled eyes,

"But naruto… hic… Naruto is…"

"SAKURA GET AWAY!"

Sasuke wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost both his teammates but he would never get there in time… the man brought down the kunai quickly,

"SAKURA!"

* * *

 **Tell me you knew it was Kabuto... yes I brought that guy back and he's more cray cray than ever!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't know why I put so many disclaimers but since I quote so many things I feel like I have to, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Blood splattered.

All over Sakura's face and her tears stopped completely, because she knew… it wasn't hers.

Before the Kunai could reach its target a hand had reached up and intercepted it taking the hit for her. But what stopped her tears was that the hand that the kunai had pierced looked eerily familiar. The size, the color it was something that she had associated with only one person; someone who should not be moving.

And the sound ninja must have thought so too as he back up with eyes wide,

"Naru..to?"

His hair was on end though, the whisker marks were darker and more ragged, fanged canines protruded his mouth and all around a powerful chakra began to leak from him. But what really stunned her were his eyes, no longer were they that beautiful blue that people often got lost in, that were usually filled with mirth and light;

No.

They were different. Blood red in color and the pupil...they were not human, formed in a slit like a predator.

" **Oi"**

Even the voice was different Sakura noted dazed, it wasn't as high and cheerful in that way that she so often mentioned annoyed her. Instead it was deep and gravelly like a beast if it could talk,

" **Don't touch my friends"**

* * *

Sasuke would admit that he was relatively sheltered. He lived in a prominent household and being the heir he was always protected. Sure his father and the village pressured him to be like his brother but his brother was so overprotective he never really had to do much.

And truth was: he never saw a person die.

That time on the bridge, he had been knock out. He hadn't seen Kakashi kill Haku or Zabuza kill Gato and then die too. He woke up at the end when it was all over. But still even if he had never seen it he was sure this was not how it was suppose to look.

The tearing of limbs as if they were just branches on a tree, the ripping of flesh, blood pouring all over the forest. This went beyond killing… this was terror and Sasuke and Sakura were too frozen in fear to move.

So they watched.. In horror as the friend they thought had died and come back to life destroyed the three sound ninja as if they were simply prey on a hunt.

And Sasuke knew they shouldn't..they should be running and getting far away because watching he realized,

THAT was not Naruto…

And whenever THAT THING finished with those guys they were probably next…

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of the forest drenched in blood and they just watched,

"Naruto…"

Sakura whispered her voice hoarse from all the crying she had done,

"Naruto… that's enough…"

Sasuke jumped down from the trees he was in to land next to Sakura tense. He wasn't sure what THAT THING would…

"...ru…."

It was so quiet that they hadn't heard it, and Sakura being the kind hearted one stepped forward but Sasuke put a hand up to stop her from going too far,

"...Run…"

This time they heard him, and they noticed his hands were shaking,

"Naruto… what's wrong?"

Sasuke was ready to pull Sakura and run, Naruto had said it hadn't he, run so that's what they should do right? But then Naruto turned….

And even though his eyes were still blood red they were filled with tears; and Sasuke couldn't move. Because never once had Sasuke seen him look so pained and vulnerable…

" _Would you give up?"_

" _Even if i tried to kill you…. Would you give up on me?"_

Sasuke remembered blue eyes blinking at him as he had asked that question. He remembered how he counted on Naruto's Ninja way to give him the answer they both knew it was...

 _Naruto gave a huge face splitting grin,_

And that's why after seeing those tear stained eyes he couldn't… he couldn't just run..

" _NEVER!"_

 _And Sasuke turned,_

" _Then what does it matter. "_

Sasuke Stood in front of Sakura,

"NARUTO! I WON'T RUN!"

Two tomoes spun in his eyes as he looked at Naruto but whatever humanity Sasuke had seen disappeared as a red film of chakra began to cover Naruto. It bubbled like lava shielding him and creating it's own form. His lips began to turn black, and Sasuke could swear that tails were beginning to form…

* * *

"STOP! ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE ELSE!"

Dark heavy laughter echoed in the cage,

 **You think this is me? This is YOU! DRUNK ON POWER!"**

* * *

Sasuke's body shook but he knew if he ran away… he might just lose Naruto..

He glared at the former friend as the beast turned toward him.

"NARUTO! WAKE UP!"

And then what had been Naruto leaped into the air so fast if Sasuke didn't have his sharingan he would have missed it, and faster than Sasuke had ever see Naruto raised his claws to pierce Sasuke and he sure… it was over….

"Naruto…."

He thought he saw a flicker of blue pass over red eyes...maybe… maybe Naruto was still there...

"RASENGAN!"

A light so bright crashed into Naruto slamming him to the ground

"NARUTO!"

Sakura screamed, waiting as the dust cleared, and there in the midst of the forest just a bit in front of Sasuke stood two of the most powerful people they knew,

"Lord Minato…?"

Sasuke whispered, And Sakura knew who the other one was. She had read the history books and memorized the names,

"Master Jiraiya?!"

The large White haired man stretched his back until it cracked,

"Geez i don't think i'll ever get use to that teleportation jutsu you got"

He said with a smile, Minato sighed,

"I don't really think it matters whether you do or don't to be honest.."


	34. Chapter 34

**Superman to the rescue!**

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how they had suddenly appeared, or how they knew that they were in danger but he had never felt so grateful. Jiraiya gave a low whistle as he looked around the area and saw the blood and carnage. Minato also looked at it but with not as much sympathy before he turned to Sasuke who always seemed to lose his breath looking into those cold blue eyes.

Minato's eyes were nothing like Naruto's. Naruto had his heart on his sleeve, so his eyes were always warm. They were also deep and could look through you to your heart but it wasn't intrusive in a sense, more like he cared.

Minato's on the other hand had seen war. They had seen betrayal and hate. They were cold and calculated. When they looked at you it felt like you were being picked apart and exposed; Sasuke didn't like it.

"Sasuke, What happened?"

It wasn't a father asking for information so that he could care for his son. It was precise like the way a hokage asked for a mission report and Sasuke felt it a bit too cold, but he was not going to disobey the legendary fourth…

"We...we were attacked…"

Jiraiya laughed,

"Really cause it didn't look like they stood a chance"

"WE WERE!"

Sakura couldn't care less who they were. They hadn't see what had happened! they hadn't been there when..

"THAT GUY HE…!"

Jiraiya's eyes softened on the trembling girl, and he gave a sigh maybe he looked like he was taking things lightly but on the inside this was very serious. Naruto had unleashed three tails, Minato's jutsu had activated and summoned both of them since they had been together at the time. And what should he see when he arrived in the area, Naruto about to kill someone who he knew was important to him…

Jiraiya could feel a headache forming…

Naruto wasn't scared of the fox. He respected the fox and had wanted to become friends with the demon. However he was scared of the power the fox gave him. When he was young he had activated in unconsciously and not only hurt him, Obito, and Rin.. he had taken his father's arm. The shame and guilt had scarred him and he became terrified of himself. But instead of helping him it made it worse, Whenever that power activated he had less and less control and he would kill anyone...even if he didn't want too.

"What guy did what?"

Jiraiya asked gently, Because he knew at the very least something extreme had to happen for Naruto to unleash that much power,

"He...he..he killed him…"

Even Minato's calm face looked shocked,

"I swear… Naruto was dead… that guy killed him..naruto...he…"

Jiraiya looked at the unconscious boy. No wonder he went down so easily, his body was probably too tired and strained if it had to bring the corpse back to life… though this was dangerous. He looked at the pale faced children and looked at Minato who looked lost in thought,

"Well… Naruto's fine for now. In any case you guys were in the middle of an exam right?"

Sasuke frowned at the man and he had no idea what he did to deserve it,

"What's going to happen to Naruto?"

 _Ah! So that was it,_

"Well, for now he's going to the hospital.. But we'll take care of the rest"

Jiraiya felt a bit proud that the boy still wasn't pleased, showed the kid cared despite what he had seen Naruto do; Naruto had made good friends.

"In any case because of this your team would usually be disqualified…"

Minato stated but neither child interjected and stood in solemn silence,

"Ah com'on Minato.. Did you guys get the scrolls, that's what you do in this part of the exam right?"

Sakura nodded,

"Yea.. we got both.."

She looked at the blonde boy in the dirt,

"Thanks to...Naruto"

Jiraiya smiled,

"Well then how about you let them off i mean you have to have SOME authority left, and if you explain the sitch, i'm sure Obito will let it slide."

Minato didn't look too pleased with the proposal as he watched Jiraiya pick up his son, but sighed turning to sasuke,

"Open your scrolls"

Sakura looked confused,

"But we were told…"

Sakura started but Sasuke wasted no time pulling the scrolls out and opening both up at once.

POOF!

A blast of smoke appeared and a silhouette of a figure could only be seen,

"Why you… WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CHEATING!?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke jumped at the familiar chunin,

"IRUKA!"

Iruka didn't look happy in the slightest though,

"YOU HAD ONE JOB AND YOU DECIDED TO CHEAT!? I bet this was Naruto's idea Right!? Where is the little…. MINATO AND JIRAIYA!?"

The man screamed and Sakura and Sasuke had never seen the man pale so much..

"Yo!"

Jiraiya said with a mocking smile, But it was then that Iruka saw Naruto hanging on Jiraiya's shoulder limply. And as he noticed that he began to notice the destruction of the forest all around him, the fallen trees, the changed landscape…. The blood.

 _What had happened?_

"Iruka, i am giving permission for team 7 to continue the chunin exams as a two man squad."

Iruka's mouth fell,

"Also i am revoking Naruto's admission in the chunin exams; he has failed"

Jiraiya couldn't refute that and Iruka looked as devastated as he was sure Naruto was going to feel.

"I...I understand"

The chunin said. Because though they all know Naruto would hate for this to happen there was no way that he could continue at this point.

"Also…"

Minato continued and everyone couldn't possibly get what else he was going to say,

"I'm revoking Naruto's ninja license, please inform Obito that Naruto will no longer be a part of the ninja system"

"What?"

Sakura whispered because surely she couldn't have heard right, Naruto wasn't going to be a ninja anymore?

"YOU CAN'T!"

Sasuke shouted.. What the hell was wrong with the man that he would do that? Being a ninja was Naruto's dream! He couldn't take that away from him!

"Lord Minato…"

Iruka trembled,

"Um...Naruto has worked really hard… to get where he is...to just take that away...I mean he's not even awake…"

But it was hard to talk when those cold blue eyes looked at you like you were the enemy,

" **He's my son"**

And it was as if that was the only reason he needed, As if saying that meant that it was okay to take away whatever he wanted, Sasuke had never been so angry. Sure he knew that Minato hadn't wanted Naruto to enter the ninja world but he had thought that was because he was worried about him. However this went further than worry...this was just cruel!

"Now now…"

Jiraiya stepped up,

"Let's not get hasty, we can discuss all those details at another time, right?"

Minato didn't even look back at his former mentor,

"Iruka right?"

Jiraiya smiled and it put the chunin at ease,

"Please deliver at least the first message to Obito. We'll sort the rest out later. Oh! And tell Kushina that we're back i'm sure she missed a certain someone…"

Jiraiya said cheekily and Minato just sighed. Sasuke made a note of this man cause clearly he knew how to handle the blonde boys; Sakura would probably know who he was, he'd ask her later.

"Wait Kushina?"

Iruka said baffled and they looked at the confused man,

"Wait… could it be… you don't know?"

The air that was just starting to relax suddenly froze over. And even Sasuke looked wide eyed,

" **Iruka"**

Came the commanding tone of a man who had become hokage

" _ **What happened to Kushina?"**_

Jiraiya placed a hand on the man's shoulder, because they all knew the girl was unwell. It would be no surprise if she was in the hospital or even intensive care. But scaring the man to death was no way to get the answers,

"Uh….well...uh sev...seven days..seven days ago…."

Iruka tried but this was not something he wanted to say. He did not want to be the messenger of such news! he didn't even know if Naruto knew! But telling Minato Namikaze… He was doomed.

"What happened seven days ago?!"

Jiraiya said impatiently because dragging it out only made it worse,

seven days ago….

was a little bit after Minato had left hearing of a cure to help Kushina.

Seven days ago….

Sasuke realized Naruto had gone off the grid and Itachi and Shuhei left for an important confidential mission,

Seven days ago…

Sakura remembered she had searched out mentor Rin to ask for advice and couldn't find her.

Seven days ago…

"Kushina… was pronounced dead"

The forest in the thousands of years of its existence had never been so quiet…

And then Minato disappeared.

"DAMN IT!"

Jiraiya yelled and he snapped his neck back at the chunin,

"DOES NARUTO KNOW!?"

"I..i don't…"

Iruka shook his head frantically because he was talking to a very angry sannin, and he didn't know the answer,

"He has to…"

And they all turned to a wide eyed Sasuke who now understood everything. Who now knew why no one had heard from Naruto three days before the exams… whose eyes were dilated when he arrived.. His mood and…

" _Hey... you changed your Outfit?"_

 _There was a pause that filled Sasuke with a bit of dread as Naruto looked up eyes closed in that cheeky smile he usually had,_

" _Yea well… while i was training it got a bit messy so i had no choice ya know?"_

He now knew why Naruto, the only Ninja in the world that would wear that much orange… that loved the color so much.. That had so much orange in his closet it would blind a person… He knew why he had decided to wear black….

And tears poured out and he didn't care that everyone saw,

"He knows…"

Because though he claimed Naruto was his best friend he had missed it,

 _Naruto gave that neck rub he was so known for and a smile,_

" _Ah yea... i'm good i swear, nothing's wrong."_

He had missed the pain and the meaning of the black outfit Naruto had dawned as if screaming for someone...anyone to notice…

Because really if black were to have any meaning…

It meant…

mourning.

* * *

 **I totes felt my heart clench here... so good... NARUTOOOOOOOO!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone so I did say before that I wrote in advance and... I finished it so I decided why wait so that I can forget about it and just upload it all now! so yay! here is the last installment and thank you very much..**

* * *

It didn't go unnoticed when the only two man squad was allowed in the inner chamber. And it wasn't an unknown two man squad at that, it was one that they had all been looking out for; but something was different.

Ino was tempted to call out to her childhood crush but the haunted look on her rival's face stopped her. The forest of death was bad but it wasn't THAT bad. Or at least that's what Ino had thought but looking at Sakura and Sasuke you would have thought that they had clawed themselves out of the pits of hell.

They were covered in dirt, grime and… was that blood?

A chill ran down Ino's spine. Sakura's hair was chopped off messily and she looked like she would break any second. And if Sasuke was suppose to be any comfort; he wasn't. Sasuke looked the same if not worse. He had bandages covering his body and his eyes looked puffy and red clashing with the unnatural paleness of his skin.

 _What had happened?!_

She barely saw the shadow that passed her before it approached the pair and her mouth dropped,

"Oi where's Naruto?"

Shikamaru asked. Because he wasn't scared to ask at all. He could deduce something extremely bad had to have happen if the proctors were allowing a two man squad to enter when it had clearly said you needed all your members to complete the task. And Unlike the rivalry that Naruto had with many of the other Males in their age group Shikamaru was not a rival; he was a friend. His Father was close to Minato and had been his personal advisor so it was only Natural that Shikamaru had met Naruto often when they were little. Shikamaru most likely knew Naruto the best simply because he was that observant. He knew that Naruto had something that made him special and feared at the same time, he knew that Kushina had shielded him from the village when he was young, and that Naruto and his father were not on the best of terms.

But there were other things… He knew that Naruto was secretly scared. Scared of not being enough, of disgracing his family… of being alone. He knew that Naruto secretly looked up to his father and wanted the man's acknowledgement the most, that Naruto for some reason blamed himself for his mother being unwell.

Shikamaru knew a lot because he considered Naruto a friend and it was a friend's job to be there when you needed it.

That's why he had asked,

Because he knew Naruto wasn't weak and that he could protect himself and that he should have gotten through the second exam without a problem… but he wasn't here; and the dread that rose as he saw the two teammates of team 7 without that blonde haired shortie scared him.

But Sasuke just turned his bloodshot eyes to the nara with a glare,

"Shut up… i don't have to answer you."

Sakura cringed as Sasuke turned to walk away and was going to follow,

"SAKURA!"

She looked to see Ino looking at her. Ino a childhood friend turned rival. She wondered what it was that really split them up, when she looked back at it, it was really her selfish desire to monopolize Sasuke. She was the one that broke it off and Ino had gone along with it,

It seemed so stupid now.

Because in any moment they could disappear, they could die and she might not be strong enough to heal them… like Naruto.

Her body shook as the memories returned unbridled and the visions of blood and bones cracking filled her head. She turned from the platinum blonde to follow after Sasuke but before he got to far he froze. And she blinked in confusion as a feral growl left his mouth,

"Bastard… release me"

Sakura gasped as she looked behind to see Shikamaru in a weird pose kneeled on the ground,

"This is such a drag…"

But his words contradicted the anger burning in his eyes,

"But i think i have every right to know the answer"

"SHIKAMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ino screeched and even Choji stopped eating as he looked at his friend in curiosity. But Sasuke with all the power he could muster began slowly but surely to turn his head and Shikamaru cursed trying to hold the jutsu,

"You have two seconds…."

Sasuke growled and usually Sakura would step in but she felt so drained and dazed she couldn't find the motivation,

"To let me go…."

Shikamaru could feel the sweat beading his brow as he wondered in horror what had happened that Sasuke could make him this terrified, that Sasuke was so strong that he was resisting the Nara clan jutsu. And then Sasuke's head turned to him and Shikamaru's breath hitched as instead of the black eyes he was used to seeing they were now red with two black tomoes spinning in clear killing intent,

"Or i'll crush you right here."

But Shikamaru wasn't someone to take lightly. Sure he liked to take a nap and watch the clouds but his father had in no way been lenient in his training. Having some weird obsession with making sure he was strong 'tossed around by little kids'.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Sakura's eyes widened at the familiar green jumpsuit the bowl cut boy wore.

"WE ARE COMRADES WE SHOULD NOT BE FIGHTING ONE ANOTHER!"

And something about seeing him relieved her.

"Who the heck…?"

"Neji…?"

Shikamaru looked behind him to hear the whisper of the hyuga heiress as she looked surprised and then looked back to see two other figures walking closer one with those same pale eyes and a female with buns.

They're related.

Shikamaru concluded.

"Princess Hinata"

The pale eyed boy bowed as he looked at the girl and she nodded back,

"Forgive the loudness of my teammate but he has a point we should not be fighting"

"OI! Where's naruto anyway?"

Sakura wanted to facepalm, really why did everyone have to be in there business? And when did Naruto become so popular?

"I said shut up…"

Sasuke growled and Sakura could see he was losing patience...if there was any left at this point…

"Neji is correct we should not be fight, why? Because the others will see it as disunity."

Shino said And Tenten nodded,

"I agree, in these exam we represent Konoha we can't dishonor it."

Shikamaru sighed,

What a drag

All he wanted was a simple answer and for some reason or another the whole konoha genin team was on their case; He released the jutsu. There was no point fighting, it was just a waste of energy.

But Sasuke didn't see that at all. He was high strung as it was with what had happened and all these people reminding him of Naruto pissed him off. Especially that Nara kid looking at him like Naruto not being there was his fault… Like he could have changed things….

If he had more power…

Naruto would not have…

Than Naruto wouldn't have…

And now Naruto was….

Sasuke grit his teeth and turned fiercely palming a Kunai as he spun toward the Nara.

IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!

"SASUKE!"

Sakura cried out and Ino's eyes widened as did Choji's as he called to his friend,

"SHIKAMARU!"

But before the Kunai could graze him Sasuke stopped.

"I am well aware that some Leaf ninja are rash as they are reckless but i did not think they all were."

And Sasuke froze as the sand that had stopped his movement crawled up his leg,

"WHAT THE….?!"

"SASUKE!"

Sakura screamed in panic as the sand had seemingly had appeared out of nowhere,

"Gaara, stop if you go too far we may get disqualified."

The genin turned to see a red haired boy with his arms crossed over his chest and a gourd on his back. Behind him stood a blonde with a weapon on her back and a man with too much makeup on in a black jumpsuit.

"LET GO!"

Sasuke yelled as he tried to get out of the sand encasing him, but the redhead ignored him and instead turned to the frightened pink haired girl,

"Is Naruto not coming?"

Sasuke grit his teeth,

Naruto knew sand ninja's?!

Sakura gulped as she looked back at cold sea foam green eyes,

"He...he was disqualified"

Whispers rang through the group, but the sand retreated and Sakura was at Sasuke's side immediately,

"I see"

The Suna nin said as he turned to walk away with the group when the doors to the inner chamber opened once more. It was most likely the last group as time was just about running out. And no one cared… no one but the pale faced genin team.

"No...no way…"

Ino turned a gasped,

"SAKURA!"

She quickly knelt down and drew everyone's attention to the girl hyperventilating,

"SAKURA CALM DOWN!"

Ino tried to get her attention but the girl seemed lost in her own world, She looked to Sasuke to see if he could help but even he was paler than she had ever seen as he stared in horror at the last team that filtered through.

And Ino couldn't help wonder why.

Because the team that walked in seemed relatively normal, perhaps nerdy but fine regardless. A team of three with two of the three with cloths covering their faces and the third guy walking in the center with messy white hair and large glasses that had a crack in one lens. And sure the guy looked a bit smug but other than that he seemed hardly dangerous. But whoever he was he was causing both Sakura and Sasuke to look like they had seen a ghost.


	36. Chapter 36

Kakashi looked down at the sleeping child on the slab of stone. Markings were carved and engraved not only in the rock but the floor and walls covering the room in an intricate seal.

"Is he okay now?"

Kakashi said not bothering to look up, Jiraiya sighed.

"He's stable, i can't do much other than that. The seal is too complex and over my expertise, the only one who can truly fix it is…"

He didn't have to say it because they both knew but Kakashi said it anyway,

"Minato"

And then they were in silence again. Because there was no doubt as to where Minato was at the moment. And Kakashi wanted to be angry, angry that his former teacher wasn't prioritizing the current situation but at the same time he couldn't.

Because looking at Naruto laying there in sleep he couldn't imagine it.

That was why he didn't want Naruto in the exams, there were too many dangers and problems. He couldn't protect him…

Kakashi clenched his fist,

He should have.

Naruto's mental state had probably been a bit frail after losing his mother. He probably went to continue the chunin exams despite that because he didn't want to deal with it; Naruto had chosen to run away.

So when something life threatening had happened it was all that was needed to fray the seal.

Kakashi hated this.

He wasn't scared of death, or of risking his life…

"I'm going to see Rin and get her take on this, i trust him in your care."

And Jiraiya left the hidden location they were in.

Kakashi wasn't even scared of seeing Naruto go nine tailed berserk; those things he could deal with. Rather it was losing Naruto that scared him the most.

For the longest time he felt that something had been ripped maliciously away from him. And he was left with a never ending loneliness that would never heal. But Naruto….

For some reason seeing Naruto.. Being with Naruto… Naruto being there had taken it away.

Like a painkiller, Naruto had magically made the pain disappear.

But the more time he spent with Naruto the more he realized that it wasn't enough… Naruto just being in the same village wasn't enough… Naruto just being in the same team wasn't enough...Naruto just being in the same room wasn't enough….

Kakashi felt the tears fall landing noiselessly on the slab doing nothing to rouse the unconscious child.

He needed Naruto.

He needed Naruto like he needed air.

Like an addict he need Naruto all the time. He needed to know he was safe, that he was okay, that he was here…

But Naruto wasn't….

Naruto was hurt and breaking and…

Naruto wasn't okay.

And Kakashi realized it wasn't just losing Naruto that scared him..

It was Naruto not needing him because,

Kakashi couldn't protect him.

* * *

"You're leaving already?!"

Rin said in shock. The man couldn't be serious. They needed him!

Not only was his student in immense pain but his student's student was breaking and Naruto his god child was most likely cracking at the seams.

Jiraiya looked at her then back at the stone faced Uchiha that had reached the title of the strongest ninja; Obito Uchiha.

"Naruto is losing more and more control every time that chakra comes out. He needs to learn how to control it."

The room grew silent,

"We don't know how Rin managed to control her demon but the fact is she can't teach Naruto"

Rin looked down, another gap in her memory that she couldn't place.

"In the lightening village they have a better understanding, i remember that Minato told me that the eight tails container has amazing control of his beast."

Obito closed his eyes,

"So what do you plan to do?"

Jiraiya nodded,

"If i can convince them to train Naruto and teach him these incidents won't keep happening."

Obito knew what Jiraiya was doing. He was trying to protect Naruto. The council was not taking the recent events lightly. To them Naruto was a threat with more cons than pros. And in a ninja village threats...were eliminated.

But if Naruto could harness the power of the fox than surely they would rethink their decision. Obito frowned he wanted to do what was best for the village but at the same time he knew… He also wanted to help Naruto.

He had hoped when Minato came that surely the man would take control and offer some light on the darkening situation...but that was too optimistic.

Minato had secluded himself away not even bothering with his son.

Obito knew from the first incident when Minato had lost his arm that something had broken between the father and son but he didn't know what. And perhaps his admiration for his teacher had blinded him into thinking that there could be anything wrong.

But that had been foolish.

Minato was human and he was hurting.

It took both Rin and Kakashi to realize how much Naruto had been hurt in this chaos and now hearing that he had practically died in the exam; that was harsh. Obito did like the kid and not being able to see that sunshine like smile pained him….

" _Um… what are you doing kid?"_

 _Obito was severely uncomfortable with the closeness the blonde kid was in. The kid was practically in his lap! But throwing him off would probably anger not only his former teacher but his teammate that for some reason was obsessed with the boy,_

" _I heard yer eyes change color"_

 _Obito looked into blue eyes. It had been awhile since he last saw him. Jiraiya had taken him away with the permission of Minato and tantrum of Kushina and left the village. But he still returned at least once a year and this was simply one of those times._

" _Uh… yea cause i'm an Uchiha"_

 _Naruto smiled but it was mischievous,_

" _Then show me"_

 _Obito looked exasperated,_

" _No, it's dangerous"_

 _Naruto pouted but Obito had no intention of relenting. And he watched as Naruto scooched back and breathed a sigh of relief at the breathing room. But Naruto just looked at him. He really wondered what it was that Jiraiya was teaching the boy for him to have such analytical eyes at the age of seven. And Obito didn't like the cheshire smile that spread over whisked cheeks as if he had found something,_

" _What are you scared?"_

 _And His heart starting racing because staring into those blue eyes seemed to feel more dangerous the longer he looked. And Naruto reached out his hand toward his face,_

" _Scaredy cat"_

 _And Obito could feel his breathing quicken as he felt like he was drowning and his body tensed in response on edge just waiting for the trigger to release the spring loaded gun,_

" _Show me!"_

 _Naruto yelled and without thinking it activated tomoes spinning and he barely registered Naruto's eyes widen._

* * *

 _ **What? another human?**_

 _Obito turned to see a large gate. It was in a prison of sorts and he looked up to see a large red eye and gasped taking a step back_

 _ **You… you are part of THAT CLAN!?"**_

 _Wind blew like a hurricane and Obito placed his arms up in protection but it did nothing to quell the killing intent. And Obito really was scared because there was a monster and real monster in front of him that clearly wanted nothing more than to kill him,_

" _Don't worry he's more bark than bite."_

 _Obito spun to see little Naruto standing behind him looking at the gate,_

" _Still how'd you bring us here?"_

 _Naruto said as he looked up at him_

 _ **DAMN YOU BRAT! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?**_

 _The yelling was so loud that Obito had to cover his ears but he briefly noticed that Naruto was unfazed as if he was used to it._

" _OBITO WHAT THE F**K DID YOU DO!?"_

* * *

 _Was what he heard as he came back to consciousness lying on his back staring at the ceiling. And if he looked right he could see a very angry Kakashi pinning him down,_

" _Wha…?"_

 _Because he honestly didn't know what was going on?_

" _NARUTO, NARUTO? ARE YOU OKAY?"_

 _And he looked further right to see Naruto frozen eyes dazed as Rin tried using her mystic palm to bring him back. And he wondered what he had done indeed. But just then a hand grabbed Rin's shocking her enough to jolt and still dazed you could hear the whisper,_

" _I'm….fine… i.. Asked him...to…"_

 _And then Naruto fell unconscious._

Naruto was just a kid. A kid with a monster in him that was strong enough to terrify Obito. But Naruto lived with it everyday….

Obito sighed,

"Kumo has never been on the friendliest of terms with Konoha,"

Jiraiya nodded,

"I'm well aware, which is why i wish to leave immediately. The faster i can convince them the sooner all this can be repaired."

Obito nodded in approval,

"But…."

Rin looked down and Obito couldn't bare to see the pain in her eyes,

"Naruto… he needs you...Minato needs you...we…"

She looked up at him,

"Surely if we all just gather and think we can find some jutsu to fix this! Naruto can get help, and…."

Everything would not go back to normal…

She knew it, they knew it. But she wanted to hope at least, that maybe just maybe if Jiraiya stayed...

"It's not only jutsus' and power. As Shinobi, we must be able to make sure we have proper judgment and make good decisions. If you want to live as a Shinobi, you must be wise."

Rin looked at the Sannin. He wasn't saying anything wrong but..

"Why… WHY IS THIS THE ONLY ANSWER THOUGH!? PEOPLE ARE HURTING! OUR PRECIOUS PEOPLE ARE HURTING! ISN'T IT OUR JOB TO HELP EACH OTHER! IF LEAVING THEM IN PAIN IS BEING WISE THEN I…!"

"If you're a fool... then it will be a world full of pain."

Rin froze as the white haired ninja looked at her, his eyes cold as one who had seen death and the full consequences of people's action.

" **That's reality"**

* * *

 **I really do enjoy that line and I have no idea why...**


	37. Chapter 37

Minato kneeled head bent low at the grave. With the seals surrounding him no one save jiraiya would be able to come.

 _Kushina…._

A wave of pain filled him

 _Kushina…._

He had left because he heard rumors of a cure and now…

 _Kushina…._

He couldn't live without her. She was his rock. She was the one who had helped him become hokage, the one who believed in him, the one who was there when he got overwhelmed….

He couldn't do this without her….

She was the one who made him smile, that made him laugh, that made him appreciate the little things in life.

 _Kushina…._

And when he began to look at Naruto as dangerous she was the one who convinced him that the boy was still their son and that they loved him.

 _Kushina…_

He didn't have to hear it, he could guess what had taken place. It was probably like last time… He should have been summoned had he not summoned enough tails?

 _Kushina…_

But it didn't even matter because she was gone now and he felt utterly alone.

" _NARUTO!"_

 _Naruto cringed as he had his backpack slung over his shoulder and stopped as his mom stood in front of him with her hand on her hips,_

" _ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT APOLOGIZING!?"_

 _Naruto looked confused,_

" _Um...what are you….?"_

" _APOLOGIZE TO ME!"_

 _Now Naruto was definitely confused,_

" _I'm...sorry?"_

" _YOU BETTER BE!"_

 _Her hair waved angrily behind her,_

" _NEXT TIME SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENS AND YOU GET OVERWHELMED DON'T DESTROY THE HOUSE!"_

 _And then apprehension dawned on Naruto's face as he realized she was talking about him losing control. A soft smile graced her face and she dropped down low to face him placing a gentle hand on his cheek,_

" _There are so many people who are here for you… don't handle it alone."_

Tears filled those soft blue eyes and Minato watched as Naruto hugged Kushina like she had saved him… Just like she always did for him.

But now she wasn't here….

She would never be here…

Could he live like that?

Live in a world without her…..

"Damn it.."

He grit his teeth hunching over more over the grave that encased the other half of his soul,

"Why didn't you listen to your mother?"

* * *

 **Look at me just stealin lines here and there like I own da place! wha!**


	38. Chapter 38

Naruto sat on the rooftop. Looking over the village. Looking at the stars was nice, he enjoyed it. Not to mention it kept him calm and cool.

A tap was heard and he already knew who it was and the thought brought a smile to his face,

"S'been awhile huh, Gaara"

The red haired genin looked at him with those stoic sea foam colored eyes,

"I saw your team advance but heard no word of you…"

The boy said as he turned to sit by Naruto. When Naruto was young he had traveled with Jiraiya and his father to the village in the sand to talk to the hokage. There he met the one tail Jinchuuriki Gaara. And they hit it off well. Despite the stoic look that rarely left the red heads face, there was no doubt he liked the blonde's company, and they were always seen together.

Naruto didn't look up,

"Yea...i kinda failed on the second part…"

But then he perked,

"But i heard you passed, figured you would blow through that surprise prelim right?"

Gaara's eyes softened,

"Yes it was fairly easy"

Gaara enjoyed the smile that Naruto had it was always so warm and inviting,

"So you know who you're facing? I mean in the third round"

Gaara tried to remember the person. But the thing that he remembered the most was the reactions of Naruto's teammates angered and disgruntled, in fact through the whole prelim they had been that way and he felt it might have something to do with his opponent. He just wasn't sure he should tell the boy however…

"I know who, but honestly i don't really remember the name."

Naruto blinked at this,

"Really? It's not like you to forget these things."

Gaara almost smiled at the uncanny way that Naruto seemed to know him so well,

"I don't but i was paying attention to other things, either way i figure he's a bastard and i'll just defeat him when the time comes."

Naruto was silent for all but five seconds before he burst out laughing.

"Hahahah! I swear you cuss the best! Ya always look so serious too! Hahaha!"

Gaara gave one of those rare smiles. He didn't know why Naruto had decided to be his friend because it felt like he was always the one receiving good things and Naruto got the short end of the stick but… those rare moments when it was because of him that Naruto smiled… those moments made up for it.

As Naruto calmed down Gaara knew it was only a matter of time that they would have to get serious,

"I heard….about your mother…."

He watched Naruto's face and saw the sorrow as the blue eyes looked toward the starlit sky,

"...yea"

Gaara didn't know what was right to say. What could you say to someone who was in pain without it coming off pretentious?

"I'm...sorry...she was...a good woman"

It seemed so generic and Naruto only responded with a nod; this was not how he wanted things to go,

"How is...your father?"

"Who knows"

Gaara cringed. He heard that the fourth hokage had locked himself away but surely this couldn't be healthy….

"I…"

Damn it. Gaara wanted to show Naruto that he would be there but for the life of him the words seemed to conjumble in his brain and nothing seemed right.

"Naruto...i…"

"It's my fault"

Gaara froze,

"That mom was sick, it was my fault."

"That's not…"

"It is."

There was such a finality to it that Gaara couldn't contradict him.

"I don't believe…."

"I was there..."

Gaara looked at the distant blue eyes,

"When she was dying…"

Gaara's heart clenched,

"I could have...i could have saved…"

Gaara grit his teeth in anger,

"I…"

Naruto felt the tears fill his eyes,

"I could have.."

"SHUT UP!"

Gaara grabbed the front of the black jacket that Naruto wore tugging it so that Naruto was forced to look at him,

"You… who do you think you are? GOD?"

Naruto could feel his own anger raise,

"I WAS THE ONE WHO SAID I WOULD PROTECT THOSE IMPORTANT TO ME!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Gaara threw him and Naruto skidded over the rooftop,

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

Sand rose in the air in an emotional response and Naruto palmed a kunai

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!? YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

Sand jetted toward Naruto and it took all his strength to dodge the blows. No matter what rank Gaara appeared to be the guy was strong that much Naruto had always been aware of,

"I'm here now… and all i'm hearing is fear!"

Naruto's breath caught as he looked back at those green eyes.

" _ **I'll save you… but i make no promises...not to someone… still so full of fear…"**_

The sand stopped and gaara watched Naruto stand as he looked down at his feet,

"Naruto… what is it? What is it that you are so afraid of? Why do you blame yourself?"

 _ **This is why humans are not privy to the power we have…..**_

Gaara watched his old friend tremble and his eyes softened. But Naruto needed this, because a Naruto consumed by fear was too painful to imagine.

"What happened to your mother… it's not your fault….for you to think these things...what is the fear that drives it…."

"I…."

Naruto…"

"I…"

Naruto clenched his fist and ran toward Gaara, Gaara frowned raising his defense.

"TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"

 _ **You think this is me? This is YOU! DRUNK ON POWER!"**_

"ME!"

Gaara saw tears fill those blue eyes and he hesitated for a split second but just enough for Naruto's fist to slip through and slam into his cheek,

"I'M AFRAID OF ME!"

They both crashed onto the roof nearby Naruto straddling Gaara as he clenched his shirt and Gaara looking up with a soft pitying gaze,

"I was the one...I was the one who said i would protect them!… I wouldn't let them get hurt!….I would make them smile!.."

Gaara just watched as Naruto seemed to crumble above him,

"So why….Why am i the one hurting them?...why am i the one making them cry?..."

Tears fell and even Gaara could feel his nose sting as something bleared his vision as well,

"Tell me...tell me how am i supposed to live… If i'm the one who kills everyone?"

Could he bear it? Would he be able to bear it if he was the source of the person he loved the most pain?

Gaara didn't know. And maybe he would never know but for the sake of the person he considered a dear friend here… He couldn't let this person drown.

Fear could so easily turn to anger, and then to hate.

Naruto was meant to smile, and protect, and eat ramen.

Gaara smiled,

"I don't know…"

Naruto's tears stopped,

"But no matter what i shall be on your side…"

Yes, this is what he wanted to say to this person. To the person that even though the village had feared him had held out his hand and offered him friendship. Who stood up for him when bullies came and smiled even when injured; this was what he wanted to say.

"I'm your friend Naruto and that's what friends do"

* * *

 **In this scene I really wanted Gaara to have an important role because Gaara was such a good friend in the original storyline and I would hate to lose that. (I LOVE GAARA!)**


	39. Chapter 39

**So I was a bit concerned if I should change the rating here but then I was like,...NAH! it's not THAT bad...**

* * *

It was a long month. The longest by far. The village held rumors and whispers but no one could say anything so it was quiet. With the chunin exams still proceeding there was not much to be said as jounin trained the future chunin. Though time slowed it stopped for no one, and before anyone realized it was the night before the final exam. Naruto looked out his bedroom window, with his Dad still MIA Obito had been required to put a full Anbu squad to watch him. In fact they brought him food and items and he didn't realize it until he tried to leave that he was on house arrest. Apparently they couldn't trust him outside without an appropriate guardian. And since Dad was still out of it and Jiraiya had left the only one would have been Kakashi…

The one time Naruto needed Kakashi's oppressive personality the guy was requested personally to train Sasuke.

Naruto pouted.

Besides Not getting to see the cyclops in a month he hadn't seen Sasuke or Sakura. That night a month ago before they buckled down on his security and he met with Gaara he had been tempted to see them.

But again fear overcame him and he was scared that they hated him….

He wanted to get out.

He felt caged and trapped, surely they couldn't keep this up forever, right?

Well the only good thing was that Obito had given him permission to see the exam, sure he would have a few escorts and a lot of eyes watching out for him but he could deal. Sakura had tied with Ino in the prelim and failed but Sasuke passed and from what Naruto heard he was going to face Neji… Hyuga vs Uchiha this was a matchup legend. Everyone knew that the Hyuga's and Uchiha's had a long standing dislike for one another. But Naruto didn't care about that he just wanted to know who was going to win.

Neji with his extreme daddy complex or Sasuke and his brother complex?

Speaking of whom he hadn't heard from Itachi bro in awhile. Perhaps he was on a mission?

Thanks to Itachi's and Shuhei's skills they were often the ones tasked with watching an unstable Naruto. But he hadn't seen them in a while and...it was kinda boring without them to be honest.

Naruto sighed rolling over on the bed burying his face in his pillow. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough, he wanted to get out of here!

A breeze of warm air passed by his ear and his eyes widened because he was sure he hadn't left the window open.

Naruto rolled over the Kunai he hid under his pillow in his hand ready to take down whatever it was….

But a firm hand grabbed his hand and held the kunai out of the way,

"Maa maa is that anyway to greet your tired and lonely husband after not seeing him for so long?"

Naruto's eyes adjusted to the shadow hovering over him gathering detail and contrasting the shadows so that he could accurately see who it was,

"ka….KAKASHI!?"

The masked man smiled, eyes soft as he looked at the surprised child. But he didn't respond with words instead he pulled his mask down and captured the open lips in front of him

"Mmmmmphh!"

Kakashi didn't care if Naruto struggled. A whole month of not being near had nearly pushed him to his limit. Obito had told him to train Sasuke with that hokage voice he couldn't disobey and sure he could agree to that but he had also said to stay away from Naruto until the third exam,

That had pissed him off.

What did he care what the elders thought? How dare they put the boy on house arrest?! DIDN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT WHAT NARUTO THOUGHT? HOW HE WOULD FEEL?!

But Obito had reassured him it was for Naruto's safety and so he endured, a whole month of not seeing Naruto until the third exam day...which just happened to start one minute ago.

His lungs betrayed him and he had to lean back releasing Naruto, But god did he love the flush on those whiskered cheeks, and the glazed look in those blue eyes, and the way he breathed deeply like he couldn't get enough air, oh! And not to forget the redness in those normally pink lips that proved he put the right amount of pressure.

Naruto was a mess; and he loved it.

He laid down over Naruto leaning on his arms so as not to crush the boy though he was sure his pained face would look just as good as his pleasured one.

Yea he had it bad.

"Ka...kashi…?"

Naruto tried to say in between breaths, and the tone of it sent it straight to Kakashi's groin,

"Hmmm? What is it Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes to gather himself and then looked back at mismatch eyes, Kakashi must have taken his headband off too,

"What are you...doing here?"

Kakashi gave him that mocking smile,

"I missed you, so i came; that's all"

Naruto frowned but the older man must have found it silly because he smiled as he brushed Naruto's cheeks,

"I'm being watched ya know? House arrest."

Naruto mentioned, but Kakashi continued to smile wondering how Naruto could be so cute when he pouted,

"I'm aware, and though i'd rather no one else see you so undone i don't mind letting them see who it is you belong to"

The hand that went to brush through blonde bangs was forcibly stopped and Kakashi looked into hardened blue eyes,

"I don't belong to anyone"

Kakashi loved those determined eyes. When he said he wouldn't give up, or break his promise, it always sent a shiver down his body.

Kakashi gripped the hand that had gripped his and grabbing the other one slammed them above Naruto's head making Naruto moan in a way Kakashi was sure to be a sin. Then he buried his nose in Naruto's neck noting that Naruto had changed shampoos,

"That's fine…"

Kakashi said holding Naruto down so that despite his squirming he couldn't get out,

"As long as you know i belong to you"

That made Naruto stop and Kakashi looked up wondering if he finally got through,

"Why?"

Naruto looked conflicted and Kakashi wondered what was going through that head of his. Wishing that he could read his mind like Naruto did so often with those around him,

"Because…"

Kakashi said looking directly at him,

"I love you"

And then he kissed Naruto again slipping his tongue in like he had done only a handful of times. But it was worth it because while he was mapping as he usually did in these moments a tentative tongue grazed his and he didn't hesitate to dominate it. And sure he was cursed and bound to hell but he'd go in a miniskirt if his final moments were like this, Naruto moaning into him as he kissed him senseless.

He released sure that Naruto needed air because honestly if he could keep kissing him like that he didn't need it.

Naruto panted looking so damn pleasured Kakashi was worried his self restraint would break and he would surely do something R-rated. And… god when Naruto's eyes looked so amused with that smirk... _dammit control yourself!_ …

"Perv..."

Kakashi gulped trying to keep in mind that surely when they got married Naruto would never leave the bed,

"You have no idea..."


	40. Chapter 40

**Now first: I do not own Naruto. But two I know I said I was skipping some parts so... don't hate me...**

* * *

Commentary would have gone in depth into the hyuga vs Uchiha fight. They would have given explicit detail of how Sasuke had yelled that he wasn't just an Uchiha he was Sasuke. They may have taken a point to side with Neji as he quote his father's infamous line,

"I'm not a failure, so i can change my destiny!"

It was wonderful and mind blowing and of course had ended in a tie. But no one was angry about it, in fact if the cheers were anything to go by this was the ideal outcome Hiashi and Fugaku's generation had chosen the road of tradition but the next one… with Sasuke and Neji surely it would be different though both would not become heirs everyone in the stadium knew that they would change the clans one way or another.

The only one who hadn't seen it really was….

* * *

"Should we wake him?"

"We're suppose to guard him not take care of him"

The anbu argued barely noting the person in question move and groan as they opened their eyes spotting the tabletop clock,

…..

….

…..

"HOLY RAMEN! I'M SO FREAKIN LATE!"

* * *

Naruto raced on the rooftops,

He was so late!

But it wasn't his fault, honest!

He had been trying to go to bed despite the excitement last night until that stupid cyclops appeared and molested him.

Naruto cheeks heated at the memory. They hadn't gone too far but still if Naruto took off his jacket whoever saw could play connect the dots with the amount of hickeys the man had left.

Really, that stupid cyclops had some sort of problem. He was worse than a dog with how needy he was.

Naruto jumped down a the gate; FINALLY!

He wasn't sure how much he had missed but he was here now and he couldn't wait to see what was going on!

"My my my if it isn't my most youthful rival"

Naruto flinched as he turned to see the one person he did NOT want to see right now,

"Uh...teacher Gai...what brings ya here?"

Damn his accent was coming out in his nervousness and Gai smiled like he knew,

"Well after seeing such a vigorous and youthful fight i felt the burning power of youth and desired a good run"

Naruto's eye twitched,

"Ah...well let me just leave ya ta dat and be on ma way, ya know"

He began to back up but Gai suddenly appeared in front of him in an instant,

"Now now my youthful rival now that we have met why not have a wonderfully youthful contest to compare superiority!"

Naruto almost cried but then he perked as his mouth dropped and he pointed straight ahead which just so happened to be behind Gai,

"AH! TEACHER KAKASHI!?"

And the moment Gai turned Naruto bolted for it because as stupid as the rouse was anything was better than nothing. He didn't even stop as he got up the stairs, he had no idea where he was running to but he knew he had to get as far as….

"AH MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL YOUR INGENUITY IS BEAUTIFUL AS ALWAYS!"

"GAHHH!"

Naruto yelled as gai had managed to come from above and without thinking much Naruto dove to the left down the seating stairs and flipped.

"What the?!"

"Who?"

Naruto balanced on the rail ignoring the stares and whispers from the crowd as he looked at the man of terror,

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! YOUR AGILITY IS TO BE FEARED BUT IF THIS IS A GAME OF TAG I SHALL NOT LOSE EVEN TO YOUR YOUNGER YOUTH!"

Naruto's eyes twitch at the burning determination in the man's eye,

He was already late couldn't he have just one day without this…

"Naruto?"

The soft female voice made him look and sure enough there in the stands was his teammate. Her once long hair short but neat, her green eyes no longer innocently naive but darkened with truth. And Naruto thought in dreams he had sometimes that he could have loved her. That she surely was pretty enough to; but not in this time. Not with Kakashi filling the very air he breathed.

"Sakura…"

He was scared but at the same time he was happy; she was alive. Even though he had lost control she was…

"YOU NUMBNUT YOU MISSED SASUKE'S FIGHT!"

And the next thing he knew he was sent flying into the arena,

 _Did sakura just…_

He slammed into the ground harshly unable to react fast enough to catch his fall. Naruto rubbed his head in pain and looked up to see Sakura stalking angrily at him her head down so he couldn't even see her eyes and he paled,

"Um sakura...wait i mean...i'm sorry i'm late...but…"

"That's right you're always late…"

Naruto internally screamed,

 _What had he done to deserve this!?_

He closed his eyes and ducked his head preparing for death.

But a soft karate chop landed on his head and his blinked in shock as he looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of Sakura's eyes filled with tears pouring down her face with no reserve,

"You're always late...but... at least you're here…."

Arms wrapped around him and Sakura collapsed sobbing into him.

Naruto could have descended to darkness.

There were so many opportunities and life was sure to present more but it was reasons like these that he hadn't...he couldn't. Because there was still people who weren't scared and cared and that would cry if he ever did,

"Oi dobe, why are you always late? You missed the best match"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing there, his hair had grown a bit but he had a relaxed and smug look on his face and Naruto reflected it,

"Seeing as i wasn't there, i doubt it"

Sure, Naruto messed up but definity these moments were what made life worth living.

"Maa sakura you do know that stealing a lover is a crime punishable by death, **right?** "

Sakura let Naruto go quickly as they looked at their teacher, Naruto frowned,

"What the heck are you talking about ya perv? i never heard of that"

"Cause it's a lie"

Sasuke said coolly, Kakashi shrugged

"I'm sure their are many laws you haven't heard of naruto"

Kakashi smiled,

"But of course i'll be happy to teach you tonight, while you lie in my bed…"

A look of disgust crossed all the genins faces as a dark one passed Kakashi's,

"One thrust. At. A. Time"

….

…

"I think i'm gonna be sick…"

"DAMMIT YOU SICK PEDOPHILE KEEP THOSE THINGS TO YOURSELF!"

"WAIT DON'T BELIEVE HIM! THAT SICK PERV'S LYING!"

"Um...I'd like to continue the exam…"

Team 7 turned to see Genma with a slight blush on his cheek and feeling very uncomfortable. And they suddenly remembered where they were, in the arena, in the middle of the stadium.

"Uh...right…"

Naruto said fully embarrassed cause Kakashi didn't care honestly who heard even if if made Obito face palm in humiliation.

"Naruto…"

Naruto turned to see Gaara walking toward him,

"Oh yea!"

Sakura edged closer to Naruto,

"That sand guy acted like he knows you, do you?"

Naruto smiled,

"Yea that's Gaara of the sand a friend of mine when i was younger"

Sasuke stored the info away, _naruto had traveled to the sand village_.

"I see you are well"

Naruto nodded. Gaara had been a big help when Naruto felt like he was drowning that night.

"It's your match?"

Gaara nodded,

"I am the last"

Naruto smiled well at least he hadn't missed everything!

"Great! Then i came just in time, who's your opponent?"

"I am"

Sasuke and Sakura were in front of Naruto before he could blink and even Kakashi was surprised. Kakashi had still been injured as the prelims were going so he hadn't seen what had taken place but whoever this white haired guy was it was clear they didn't like him….

Still the fact they were protecting Naruto disturbed him even more, who was this guy?

"Kabuto, Kabuto Yakushi"

The name was eerily familiar but for some reason Kakashi couldn't place it. Naruto obviously couldn't care less that his comrades were protecting him as he sent the ninja a smile,

"Name's Naruto."

Kabuto smiled,

"My, it seems you don't remember me"

That set Kakashi on edge and he too stepped in front of the genin,

" Oh and should my PRECIOUS student remember you?"

Kabuto smiled in the same way a snake would and Kakashi had half a mind to slit the boy's throat,

"Perhaps it would be better to forget right Sasuke, Sakura?"

Naruto saw the way they trembled and he hated it,

"Oi! I don't know who you are or what i forgot but i'll tell ya something right now."

Everyone looked at Naruto as he smiled confidently,

"The person yer about to fight is hella strong and he's gonna beat ya face in, ya know"

They all turned to look at the redhead they had managed to forget and in an instant they saw the phantom of a small smirk before it disappeared,

"As he said, i plan to defeat you; shall we begin?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Forgive this unruly scene skipper... but I regret nothing...**

* * *

The final fight of the exam.

The son of the fourth kazekage against…. Well no one really knew who the guy was or why he was smirking as eerily as he was but it was something to look forward to.

Or should have been but things had gone immensely wrong; fast.

And the person who should have handled things, the kazekage, had been unable to come see the chunin exams as he had fallen ill unexpectedly.

So before anyone knew what was going on things unraveled at an alarming rate. And Naruto just watched with wide eyes unable to comprehend what had happened and why…

Why Gaara's defense hadn't activated properly?

Why Kabuto had attacked head on?

Why Kabuto's arm was shoved deeply into Gaara's shoulder too close to his heart for comfort?

He didn't understand it and it only got more confusing as Gaara screamed. A cry Naruto had never heard before and His face began to change as that Kabuto guy jumped back with an ecstatic smile on his face like he had won…

Why?

* * *

"GAARA!"

Temara yelled as her and Kankuro lept from the stand to where Gaara was.

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Naruto didn't understand why they were trying to take Gaara away. And where had all these sound ninja appeared from?

"OBITO! I'M CHASING AFTER THEM!"

"RIN DON'T BE…!"

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO MAY BE ABLE TO STOP HIM!"

Naruto just remembered happiness why did it seem like the world was trying to take it away from him?

Rin ran in the direction the sand siblings fled only to be stopped by the one and only, Kabuto Yakushi,

"Sorry but i'm quite interested in what will happen if the one tails runs wild."

Rin glared as she raced forward but Kabuto was faster than she expected and raised his hand with what she was sure was used as a medical scalpel jutsu. She wasn't going to be able to dodge it in time!

"Grand fireball jutsu"

Hands wrapped around her and she was thrown to the ground heavily. She groaned as she looked up,

"Mentor Rin! Are you okay!?"

Sakura sat in front of her face contorted with worry. And there covering her back was Sasuke watching with sharingan ready,

Watching as Obito had appeared in front of Kabuto.

"Oh my what a pleasure that the hokage wants to face me."

Obito glared,

"You bastard, how dare you almost hurt Rin?"

Rin knew that things would be okay now,

"We must hurry."

Both genin looked at her in confusion,

"Gaara needs me"

* * *

Naruto had seen when that Kabuto guy had gone after Rin and like his teammates he was ready to jump in too but before he could get his foot off the rail an arm slammed into him and he was grabbed firmly. He couldn't even orient himself to see what had happened as the figure moved quickly through the village without stopping, and when he did he release Naruto sending the young boy tumbling inside a small room lined with stone.

"What the…!"

And for the first time since he was grabbed he looked at the assailant that had grabbed him and taken him from the fray,

"KAKASHI?!"

Kakashi was panting. Going that fast over such a distance was not something he liked to do and certainly not while carry a person. He leaned against the wall and slide down tired.

"OI WHAT THE HELL! WHY'D YA BRING ME HERE!?"

He knew Naruto would be mad, furious even but that was fine with that. Naruto preened in anger but he wasn't going to let Kakashi stop him. He walked to the open walkway, if Kakashi thought he was just going to sit here while everyone else was….!

He slammed into a barrier and fall backward,

"Wha…"

"It's a barrier… this room was designed...to protect you."

Kakashi said still trying to catch his breath.

"pro...tect...I'M THE ONE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT THEM! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Kakashi scoffed,

"No way"

Naruto was speechless but stomped his way to kakashi angrily,

"LET ME OUT!"

Kakashi glared at the childish display,

"This is for your own protection"

Naruto grabbed Kakashi by his vest,

"THE HELL IT IS! I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand feeling angry too,

"YES YOU DO!"

Naruto froze,

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EAGER THOSE ELDERS ARE TO GET RID OF YOU!? THEY'RE JUST WAITING TO FIND A REASON TO CALL YOU A VIABLE THREAT! JIRAIYA'S NOT HERE AND GOD KNOWS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MINATO! SOMEONE HAS TO PROTECT YOU!

Naruto just stared at the man yelling at him,

"I'LL PROTECT YOU, EVEN IF YOU GET PISS AS* ANGRY I'LL DO IT!"

Kakashi panted. When was the last time he had yelled that much or that loud. But Naruto just stayed quiet as he looked at the man or through you could never tell with Naruto sometimes.

Just then Kakashi felt his mask get pulled down and Naruto slammed his lips on his. Kakashi surely wasn't expecting that nor was he expecting the bite to his lower lip that Naruto delivered. And opened his mouth reluctantly letting Naruto shove his tongue in almost brutally.

He felt himself slip onto the floor with Naruto straddling him. When Naruto finally broke the kiss Kakashi never felt in more need of oxygen and what should have been that timid blush that Naruto usually had was a dark heated look.

All the senses in Kakashi's brain told him the Naruto right now was dangerous. The Blue in his eyes looked like the hottest of fires and he was sure he was going to be burned alive.

Naruto leaned back rubbing against Kakashi purposefully. And despite the clothes being there kakashi couldn't help the pleasure running through him,

"Naruto...Fu"K!"

Kakashi grabbed his hips not sure if he wanted to go further or stop the boy,

"Protect me?.. I don't need that…"

Kakashi looked up at the blue eyed boy with half lidded eyes who was now pleading with him,

"If i can't protect….If i can't keep my dream…"

Naruto rubbed again and Kakashi was on the brink of insanity,

"How will i keep my promise to mom?"

 _Kushina…_

Everything stopped and Kakashi looked at Naruto who looked like he was breaking,

"You said...you said you love me…"

* * *

 **I LOVE THIS PART! I love the arguing and realism I just... well that's why I wrote it so...yea.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I did upload a lot so commenting on every chapter does get boring... so I may be silent...**

* * *

Regret is a part of life.

That is what jiraiya had told him. Jiraiya had said that he had lived with regret for a long time, regret that he couldn't stop his teammate gone bad and that he couldn't save his broken hearted teammate. Jiraiya had told him that sometimes there were regrets that happened without us knowing and it was a part of life; everyone had regrets.

But Naruto didn't want that kind of life that was why he always headed head first no matter what and never backed down. If he made a promise he would stick to it, because he didn't want to regret anything.

But there were somethings that he regretted like that time he lost control and took dad's arm. Or when he made that bet with Jiraiya and lost forcing him to read the Ichi Ichi paradise series. He regretted not being able to save Haku and rely on the fox's power. He regretted not getting his mom help, and almost killing Sasuke and Sakura. He regretted a lot of things.

But he had learned not to blame people for those regrets. It was too easy to blame Gato for Haku being killed or blame Haku for using his power, He could always find someone to blame.

But he didn't want to. Because Blame could easily turn into hate and he didn't want that to ever consume him.

So he didn't want to blame the person who did this. He didn't want to hate… But as tears filled his eyes he knew how easy it could be. Because the pain was too great for him to want to let things go, for him not to blame.

But how could he? When the person was looking back at him like that. With tears and regret to much for anyone to handle. How could he blame that person for what they did?

But he wished he could, because if blaming made the pain in his heart hurt just a bit less than he would happily take it….

But how could he blame him, how could he hate him…

How could he hate Gaara for killing Rin?

* * *

Gaara was overwhelmed. He was torn and conflicted.

He wanted to die.

He knew what had happened, his seal wasn't as strong as Naruto's but he was surprised it was so weak. That being in a life threatening situation it had almost shattered. And Shukaku had been unleashed. But that woman...that woman who was like him… She wanted to save him.

Even as he screamed to kill people she wanted to save him….. And she did...and she had died.

It was his fault.

But that wasn't what bothered him the most… no,

What bothered him was when he looked up and there next to her dead body stood the one person he hadn't wanted to see it…. Naruto.

" _Tell me...tell me how am i supposed to live…"_

Naruto had asked that. And he knew why, because Naruto had little control over his demon. Gaara had heard of when Naruto had gone berserk, the evidence was in Minato's missing arm. Naruto was scared he would lose control. It was a legitimate fear for any jinjuriki. So Gaara understood but for some reason he couldn't sympathize. He just wasn't afraid like Naruto was….

He had never hurt someone like that.

" _Tell me...tell me how am i supposed to live… If i'm the one who kills everyone?"_

He hadn't known the answer then, and a month later he still had come to no conclusion. But now he knew….

You couldn't….

One just couldn't live with the guilt that came with it, One couldn't bear the fact that they had brought someone that they cared so much about to complete sorrow...like he had to Naruto.

He was the one that brought the tears to Naruto eyes.

It was his fault Naruto looked like he was in so much pain…

Even though...even though…

* * *

" _It's stupid really"_

 _Naruto laughed as he continued bouncing the ball half listening as Gaara sat on the swing,_

" _No what's stupid was Horio was just going to waste a good ball, anything ya have to say will probably be genius"_

 _Gaara liked the smile on Naruto's face and returned it with some effort,_

" _Well… It's just about...your dream."_

 _Naruto caught the ball in his hand ceasing it's bounce and looked at the young Gaara,_

" _My dream?"_

 _Gaara nodded slowly,_

" _Yea… to protect people…"_

 _Gaara tried to gather the courage to speak what had been on his mind for awhile now._

" _I think...I want...to protect people too...i want to be.. Kazekage like my dad.."_

 _But Gaara caught himself,_

" _I mean… I know the villagers don't...well they don't like me but… one day..i want them to ..acknowledge me… and...well…"_

 _Naruto still remained silent,_

" _I...want to ...protect this place…"_

 _There was a moment of silence. He was sure Naruto would laugh at him, Or maybe get angry for stealing his idea, but he had said they were friends and so for some reason, he wanted him to know._

" _As i thought…"_

 _He heard Naruto say and looked up. Not to see anger or mockery but joy, pure joy and happiness reflected in those bright blue eyes._

" _Anythin ya say is genius!"_

 _Naruto landed heavily in the swing beside him,_

" _Alright! I don't know if i'll be hokage but imma rootin for ya kay. I'll help ya protect your important people and you help me!"_

Naruto said with that cheesy smile he always wore. And Gaara had never felt happier, and he swore in his heart that was what he would do. For this person who had accepted all of him he would be there, he would help him.

He was sure for the first time his face had morphed into something hideously ugly and stupid. With Tears, snot and blood mixing in a puddle under his chin.

That pink haired girl that was on his team was unconscious from being pinned to a tree. And the Uchiha was severely injured with wounds that he surely hadn't recieved from his battle with the hyuga. And that woman...He didn't know her but he was sure she was someone special from the amount of tears that continued to fall from Naruto's eyes. The way Naruto had fell to her side and pulled her mangled body close uncaring how much blood got on him.

" _Tell me...tell me how am i supposed to live… If i'm the one who kills everyone?"_

It didn't have to be everyone...just one was enough…

Gaara couldn't even move to get to Naruto. He wanted to apologize and prostrate himself, to offer his life…. But he was too drained and physically broken to attempt anything… so all he could do was watch.. Watch as red chakra began to cover his dear friend...watch his friends body rack from sobs...watch...and wait… for his friend to kill him, and end his misery.

* * *

Sasuke struggled to move. His body hurt everywhere and he was sure that he had more than one broken bone. And he had clearly overdone it when he dove in to catch Sakura falling from the tree, but he had to. Sasuke would not be the one who let her die. The fight was more brutal than any he had been in. That Gaara whatever was a monster, that was a fact. He didn't care who it was or how he had just wanted to kill. Sasuke had tried to buy time for Rin to gather chakra but the fight with Hyuga had drained him more than he had thought. And when he was sure he was done...Sakura jumped in to save him. That monster used her as leverage for "excitement" and Sasuke really wished he could have given it to him but he was out of chakra.

Then the real fight started. Rin had come in with all her experience and skills and lay it on him. And they were sure that was it; they had won. But as soon as Gaara went to sleep the real horror started. Rin somehow or the other had become some kind of turtle thing to fight against that raccoon monster. And though Water should have beat sand… Rin was too soft. And just as fast and strangely as it had begun...it ended… and so had Rin's life.

She had freed that red head at a heavy cost and Sasuke had never felt so sick as he had when her body free fell limply cracking as it hit the ground.

Rin was gone….

Sasuke didn't know her all that well, but he knew of her. Medical director, former teammate of Kakashi hatake and Obito Uchiha. Mentor leader in medical training. She was a saint. Her medical prowess was said to rival lady tsunade the legendary sannin, she was requested world wide for her skills and gentle heart.

Sakura looked up to her like a big sister, promising to be just like her.

Naruto also looked up to her like a mentor with mother like tendencies.

She could ease the edge Kakashi sometimes had and…

Obito loved her…

And she was dead.

Sasuke just couldn't believe it. There was no way, she had seemed so strong not to long ago fighting head to head with that monster so why...it just couldn't be true…

But When he saw a familiar figure run onto the field. When he saw the way that he looked at the red head in shock and then Rin in tears….

Sasuke knew….

This was no joke…

Rin was dead.

And he hated himself for being happy when he saw that red chakra begin to engulf his teammate.

But he couldn't help himself...that Monster deserved to die… for taking someone so dear to all of them…

The once bright blue sky began to cloud as a roll of thunder sounded

he deserved to die!

* * *

 **BWAHAHAHAHA! YES I AM EVIL! YES I DID THAT! BWAHAHAHA I REGRET NOTHING!**


	43. Chapter 43

_Naruto pouted as he sat by the pond kicking his little feet in the water,_

" _Naruto, i finally found you"_

 _Naruto turned on her with a glare but then looked right back to the water,_

" _Whatever"_

 _Rin sighed with a patient smile as she edged her way to the edge where he was sitting and also dipped her feet in the water. The summer days were hot but the water was refreshing, this was a nice spot._

" _I heard you ran away from lady Kushina today…"_

 _He ignored her,_

" _You know she's gonna kill you"_

 _She had to stifle a laugh as she watched him visibly shiver at the thought,_

" _She just!... She keeps telling me stuff about that stupid fox! What does it matter?! He's a dumb demon who got caught and i'm the one that got stuck with him!"_

 _Rin sighed. Naruto didn't stay in the village for long. So when he did he received extra training lessons not only from his father but his mother who often told him how he should better control the fox. She wished she knew how the seal on her was done. It was far more intricate in it's separation and bonded them well, but it was a part of those missing memories she didn't have._

" _You know Naruto, Learning to control the beast is much better than just ignoring it…"_

 _Naruto scowled,_

" _Yea? Cause i heard it's a super dangerous monster that no one can control. So why not leave the stupid thing alone?"_

 _Rin looked saddened. She too at one point thought that as well,_

" _That beast inside you… is not a bad creature."_

 _he frowned muttering as she looked at him,_

" _Could have fooled me…"_

 _she smiled,_

" _Naruto"_

 _She looked into the blue eyes still too large for his head,_

" _The bijuu were once calm creatures that lived life in peace. But human greed and fear have filled them with a hatred that is not easily healed."_

 _Naruto looked at her and she wondered if he thought she was lying. She didn't even remember where the words had come from but it seemed like the truth_

" _I believe in you Rin"_

 _And she felt a strange rush of nostalgia run through her like an underwater current. She smiled as she placed a gentle hand on his hand,_

" _You can see past that hate, and one day... maybe you can be his friend"_

Rin was always saying weird things like that. Telling him things like forgive and let go.

" _It's not your fault. Sometimes the people we want to save we can't and the pain burdens us."_

 _Another life lesson from Rin by the pond lake. After they had all reminded him that he had been the one to hurt his father. And that he had caused a mission failure Rin was prepared with a quote of the day._

" _You can hurt ya know. Cry about it, take a break, even run away sometimes…"_

 _He smiled at the last one. He was running always it felt like. Running from the fear that chased him like the hounds of hell. He glared at his reflection, but was just running okay?_

" _But you have to come back."_

 _He blinked looking over at Rin in wonder as she smiled as if remembering something,_

" _Because there maybe someone out there only you can save."_

Don't give into hate, keeping going forward. Those were the words she had taught him. Those were the things she had left for him…..

But now she was dead….

Couldn't he hate a little?

Couldn't he give into the despair and kill like she had been killed?

He could feel the chakra leaking,

It would be too easy. Gaara was just laying there as if waiting, hoping someone would… Couldn't he be the one to do it?

He lay Rin down gently and his feet moved to stand and walk. The direction he already knew but he still wasn't sure what to do. Those seafoam eyes that always looked at him with kindness and admiration now looked at him with sorrow and unfathomable regret. They were begging him to end it. Pleading with him…

Wasn't it okay then?

* * *

Naruto stopped in front of Gaara. He had never seen Gaara so covered in emotion.

"i...I…"

Would he apologize?

Naruto thought,

No, would it matter was the question. Because no matter how many times he said sorry the corpse that lay a few feet back would never bloom with life. Tears fell down his face.

There would be no more life lessons, or chilling by the pond. No one who would chase after him and speak kindly. No one who just listened… First it was his mother, and now...Rin. His father had suffered and now Obito… There was no fairness in this world…

So killing him… it would be fine right?

Naruto raised a Kunai,

"You… you said you were my friend…."

Whatever hinge was holding the last bit of Gaara broke because he was now sobbing.

"GAARA!"

"GAARA!"

Temari and Kankuro yelled as they saw Naruto above their little brother with a kunai, they would never make it in time…. They would not be able to save him…

"Me too…."

Gaara froze as the hand holding the exit from his pain shook and the Kunai dropped,

"Me too…"

And Gaara didn't want to think it was possible. He didn't want this innocent person to commit this sin.

Naruto fell to his knees in front of Gaara, Rain beginning to fall as if response to their feelings.

"You're my friend... too"

Gaara didn't want to be forgiven because there was no way he should be forgiven...not by this person…. Anyone but this person…

"That's why…. no matter what i….want to be on your side…"

This person… he had no right to be forgiven… not by this person…

" _Alright! I don't know if i'll be hokage but imma rootin for ya kay. I'll help ya protect your important people and you help me!"_

This person…

Naruto cover his eyes trying to will the tears and pain to stop,

"If you still...consider me that… please…"

This person…. Gaara cried….

"Live"

Was too cruel.


	44. Chapter 44

Obito stared down at the white haired boy...yes boy. The kid had to be younger than him but he had suffered greatly.

"Name?"

He called out and out of the shadows guard anbu who had been wise to stay out of the battle responded,

"Kabuto Yakushi. We just received intel that he was an orphan who lived in an orphanage run by nono yakushi a former anbu of konoha."

Obito looked at the child,

"And what happened to Nono?"

There was a silence,

"Kabuto was recruited by root while it was run by Danzo. They were assigned to kill each other off..."

Obito locked his jaw. Root when it was originally run by Danzo was a black stain in konoha history. It was something malicious and cruel using whatever means necessary for power. But Danzo had died mysteriously a long time ago and there was no one to punish for the aftermath of his crimes.

The Rain began to fall harder and he let the warmth of it relax his tense muscles,

Rin loved the rain….

He wished she'd return quickly.

* * *

Sasuke was angry but not surprised. Naruto was a forgiving idiot but he had hoped… No he hadn't. Because Naruto being a forgiving idiot was one of the reasons that they were friends. But still watching as that monster ran free bothered him. But at the moment there were more pressing matters to handle.

Naruto was losing it.

Sasuke struggled holding Sakura to move further back in the undergrowth so they wouldn't be seen. He watched as Naruto quivered and shook his head in pain and confliction. And wondered what was going through Naruto's head. But he knew they weren't going to be kind thoughts. Because Sasuke couldn't imagine what it would feel to lose two people precious to you. Like losing his mother and shuhei.

He watched the tears pour down his face unable to mistake the flood with the falling rain. He watched the red chakra gather in the air above him. This time what looked like black chakra gathered too…

"sh*t"

And Sasuke wasn't one to curse but this was different. With chakra that strong… he wasn't sure if hiding in the bushes would mean anything…

Tears flowed passed pain filled eyes and Naruto released the bijuu ball with all his pain, anger and desperation.

And all Sasuke saw was a flash of light.


	45. Chapter 45

One month.

He was so close but in one measly month things had gone to hell. Jiraiya sat on top of the hokage tower looking the village over.

" _If you want to live as a Shinobi, you must be wise…."_

" _WHY IS THIS THE ONLY ANSWER THOUGH!? PEOPLE ARE HURTING! OUR PRECIOUS PEOPLE ARE HURTING! ISN'T IT OUR JOB TO HELP EACH OTHER! IF LEAVING THEM IN PAIN IS BEING WISE THEN I…!"_

Jiraiya sighed. That was not what he had wanted their last conversation to be like. And yet now….

Rin was gone.

It would seem the regrets were ever piling and they never stopped. Obito was in mourning, Minato was still not showing…. Kakashi had locked himself away…

Jiraiya groaned and the biggest problem of all,

 _Naruto._

The kid was a glutton for punishment. After a large explosion had happened all the parties that had been in the area were brought back. Jiraiya arrived back quickly before they had awoken and was there just in time for the interrogation of what had happened.

Kabuto Yakushi. He was a spy that Orochimaru had gotten a hold of and had manipulated. But once Orochimaru threw him away all the admiration and awe the boy had for him turned to hate and he wanted to destroy the leaf. Jiraiya had been on his tail for the longest of times but Kabuto had been in root, he knew how to escape.

How he had gotten into the chunin exams was another feat he would never understand. What really pissed him off was that the Uchiha had said that Kabuto was the one who had killed Naruto in the first place and that the boy should have been dead. They should have known sooner.

Further inspection had showed that the bodies that Naruto had destroyed were not the sound ninja rather replacement captured and brainwashed konoha missing nin. That was Naruto's first strike and after him unleashing his power he was on strike two.

But Kabuto managed to deceive everyone until the third exam when it came to his objective. Make the Jinjuriki go wild and destroy the village, while the sound ninja's took advantage of the chaos and killed as many ninja's as they could. It was hardly a war and Konoha had suffered no real casualties but...it could have worked.

And then came the discrepancies. The record showed that Sasuke, Sakura and Rin chased after Gaara. A few other genin followed after for support. The other genin stalled the sand siblings that were trying to protect their younger brother but Rin and her team managed to reach him regardless.

Sakura remembered the boy changing and she tried to be of help protecting Sasuke and Rin but had been made a hostage and had passed out.

The only other witness Sasuke Uchiha had said that Rin had fought the beast the best she could and he changed back into human form but as a result Rin had died. Naruto had come after the fight and let the sand ninja go. And in the midst of despair released a powerful wave of chakra and then he couldn't remember.

And Jiraiya believed that to be the truth. Sure it was sad that this would spark trouble with the sand and the treaty they had with one another would be in a precarious situation but Jiraiya like Obito wanted someone to pay for what had happened to Rin… And Killing sand nin may help.

But it didn't go as planned, because someone argued a totally different story altogether.

That Gaara was slowly going insane and had knock out Sakura and was beating up Rin but he hadn't killed her. Rather the demon nine tails had awakened due to the Shukaku's power and had drawn those beastly instincts out. That Naruto had been the one to intervene ending the fight and killing Rin in a fit of uncontrollable power. That the sand ninja had fled in order to save their lives and that they had not been the ones at fault.

And the council who had just been waiting for strike three ate it up like it was the sweetest dessert in the world. Jiraiya would have been pissed and would have voiced it as loudly as Obito had but he was more in shock, because the person who had said it was…

Naruto.

Naruto had taken the responsibility of killing Rin and played himself as the monster.

Jiraiya knew that Naruto was good friends with the Kazekage's son but this was almost going too far. But this is what they wanted a reason to capture the boy and someone they could blame.

And all considering they were able to keep peace with Suna so it was looking like an answer to prayer but the punishment was great. Jiraiya's hands were tied as he respected the child's wish to protect his friend, and Obito was to emotional frazzled to think straight.

Naruto was carted away instantly to be 'interrogated' for his actions. But that was just sugar coating for being beat, and whipped and brutally tortured and then thrown in a cell with chakra restraints in the darkest and deepest part of the hokage's tower.

It was cruel and unfair and no one should have the right to do that to another human but even he hadn't done anything, and two weeks later Naruto was released under watch. But the damage was done, rumors were spread that he was a monster and that he was Rin's killer.

Jiraiya couldn't even peep on the bath house being this concerned; all he seemed to be doing was sighing,

"I hope that you are not attempting anything foolish"

A voice said behind him and the thought made him smirk,

"All depends of the definition of foolish i suppose."

But he turned to see the two old goats behind him,

"Homura Otchan and teacher Koharu right? What business do the committee advisors have with me?"

Koharu frowned,

"What business are we here for? We have something to tell you. You probably understand what already"

Jiraiya hated talking to these people,

"So you say..Even though your faces don't look like it, the talks with the sand are going well. Hasn't it already been concluded…"

 _Thanks to naruto.._

But he didn't add that.

"Right now the relationship with sand is not important."

That made Jiraiya twitch.

"Right now the power of the hidden leaf is declining. People are starting to get scared. Under these circumstances, the top priority is to make preparations for the upcoming crisis."

Homura interjected,

"Because we do not know when neighboring nations will take such bold actions again it still depends. Until the power of the village is restored, several of our top people from the army were summoned to form a committee, this is how the emergency executive committee was formed. This is how this matter was decided and dealt with.. Now, most importantly…. We need a strong leader to rely on.."

Jiraiya had seen this coming. After Rin's death Obito's mental health was fragile. He knew it was only a matter a time before they felt they needed someone to take his place. Not to mention they originally were not to happy with having an Uchiha be hokage. But Obito had proven himself and so they were forced to bow their head. Now? no. they would take the bull by the horns and use the opportunity to upheave the mourning young man for someone they felt they could use.

"Right now, there could be trouble coming this way."

Koharu continued,

"In other words we need someone with experience and skills that can build the foundation for this village. What we need now is a sixth hokage."

Homura continued,

"And because of this urgency a meeting was held… Jiraiya we decided it to be you."

"Too bad, I'm not the type."

Kohaku frowned,

"This is the decision that was made. Also, are you not one of the three nin as stated? If you are not the type then tell us who else is."

Jiraiya scoffed,

"There is… another person among the three sanin….That person is Tsunade."

Homura and Kohaku were silent for a moment before Homura spoke up.

"That is true.. But even if that woman is qualified to succeed, we do not know of her whereabouts."

Jiraiya frowned. It was a stain on his info network ability. How that alcoholic woman could evade him so well was terrifying.

"I'll find her and bring her back, that should be fine right?"

Kohaku frowned but Jiraiya waved it off,

"Don't be so down, I'll bring princess tsunade back to be the next hokage."

The old goats looked at each other in concern,

" **I said i'd do it"**

And that was all. Because if Jiraiya said he would do it he would… even at the cost of his life.

"I understand.I will take that into consideration immediately. However you should take a few Anbu…"

"Oioi! I'm not gonna run away ya know. That's a little excessive to have someone babysit me. However I do plan to take company… an interesting new egg.."

* * *

 **So you see how I did it? moving the story along...**


	46. Chapter 46

Sakura and Sasuke walked through the village. Even when it seemed like time stopped it continued to move. There was no real damage so there were no repairs to be done and people went back to their everyday life of living.

Sakura didn't like being alone because it reminded her of the loneliness that Rin would never fill again. She blamed herself for not being stronger. Even after she found her resolve she still had to continue being protected and it stung.

Sasuke was on the other hand furious. Naruto had lied! He took the blame and they had carted him away like it was the most natural option. No one cared what he had to say. Two weeks and Sasuke had gone to Naruto's house everyday… But he wasn't there. That house that seemed so empty and cold now whereas it had been so warm before kushina….

Sasuke locked his jaw.

It seemed everything had spiraled from there. Minato was inaccessible and it pissed him off. Had Minato been around that sand monster wouldn't have stood a chance. But instead.. Rin had died and because of that Kakashi was out of commission, Obito was falling apart and rumor had it the council was looking for a new hokage.

Why was this happening!?

* * *

 _Splash!_

Sakura's gasp made Sasuke look up and the anger he had felt moments ago froze.

For there a few feet away was Naruto, the boy he had been looking for a while now. There he was still dressed in that Black outfit that only made his blue eyes and blonde hair stand out more. There he was head bowed, eyes weary...dripping. Dripping with whatever the girl had poured on him; and he looked like he didn't even care!

"It's your fault Lady Rin died"

Sasuke flinched frozen watching to see if Naruto would react at all…. But he didn't. He just looked resigned and a bit tired as if this was getting old and he was used to it,

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! A MURDERING MONSTER!"

And the girl who was probably a genin wasn't the only one. Others in the area looked at Naruto with such hate it frightened Sasuke and they all seemed to whisper words of agreement,

"SOMEONE….SOMETHING LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!"

"STOP IT!"

Sasuke snapped out of it as he saw Sakura standing in front of Naruto arms spread as if to protect him and Naruto looked surprised as well,

"Naruto… NARUTO ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

The girl Sasuke began to notice had puffy red eyes and he wondered if Rin had been someone special to her as she had been to Sakura. But she made no acknowledgement that they shared the same pain and simply turned and walked away.

Sakura looked like she would burst into tears again as she watched the girl go but she held it in as she turned to the boy behind her,

"Naruto! Are you okay!?"

Naruto didn't answer and instead looked at her like this was a rare moment. Like he didn't expect someone to stand up for him and that hurt her more than she thought, because they were teammates; it was natural they help each other!

"Naruto!"

He seemed to snap out of it then and stood up straighter touching his drenched hair,

"Ah…. I'll have to take a shower… It's okay Sakura, i'm fine"

But this was anything but fine,

"How can they just… Even though they knew you loved Rin too… How can they just…"

Naruto sighed as he looked away from his teary eyed teammate,

"Pain is..pain is a strange thing. And when people are in pain they hate it. They want someone to blame to relieve that pain and i just seem to fit the bill, ya know."

 _No…_

Sasuke frowned. He shouldn't fit the bill, but Naruto purposely made himself out to be the villain..and why!? For some foreign ninja.

"It may seem a but harsh but i don't think they are being all that cruel..in fact perhaps the cruelest one…"

Naruto's blue eyes grew distant,

"Is me…."

Sakura was confused,

"What do you mean?"

But Naruto shook his head not planning to indulge in an answer and instead his face relaxed as he looked at Sakura up and down with open interest it made her nervous,

"Ya know...since i'm dirty and you're so worried i feel like now is a good a time as ever… let's bath together"

"DON'T BE A PERV NARUTO!"

Sakura cried as she slammed her fist into Naruto's face and Sasuke once again found them at the pace they were always at. Playing and goofing like the world was okay.

His fist clenched.

Naruto just had that ability. Even when he was facing of the worst of all conditions Naruto just had a special ability that was able to make things just be okay again. Whether with a smile or gentle words; Naruto made them feel warm…. And it scared him.

That if they relied on him so much than surely, surely Naruto would someday... burn out…

"Oi if it isn't my favorite little midget"

Sasuke turned to look behind him,

"WHO YA CALLIN A MIDGET PERVY SAGE!"

" _Yeah, my chakra was dog poop so pervy sage worked me like a horse."_

But this person was!

" _His name is master Jiraiya."_

 _Sakura said as they rested against the wall out of earshot,_

" _Master Jiraiya?"_

 _Sakura looked at him weary but still shocked,_

" _I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. He is one of the legendary Sannin along with lord Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade they were on the same team; he's a legend"_

 _Sasuke had heard of the legendary sannin but he didn't know their names,_

" _He knew Minato really well…"_

 _Sasuke whispered not really continuing the conversation but saying a statement,_

" _Well yea, from what i know Master Jiraiya was Lord Minato's teacher…"_

So this was the person that Naruto talked about!? This was the one who had trained him!? A legendary sannin!?

"Now now don't get so worked up, i have great news."

Naruto looked at him skeptically, no news jiraiya had ever given him seemed good nevertheless great…

"Eh…."

"Oi have a little faith in me, will ya?!"

Sasuke and Sakura watched the strange scene in awe. And Sasuke wondered if the two were always like that….he hoped so. Naruto though he spoke rebellion looked happy, and Sasuke couldn't remember Naruto's own father displaying such softness with him before. These two were close; Sasuke realized. It wasn't fake but genuine happiness shared between the two and it almost made him jealous.

"I got permission for you ta leave with me"

That made the two comrades jump,

"Wait, What!? What do you mean leave!? Where are you taking Naruto!?"

Jiraiya looked at the young worried girl, and gave a gentle smile.

"Don't worry your heart. I'm just requesting his help with a special mission; i'll bring him back."

Sasuke frowned. Because as of late something was bothering him everytime he looked at Naruto, and he felt if Naruto left now…

"Oh yea i also got permission for you too."

Sasuke looked up to see the man staring at him, in fact they were all staring at him,

"Wha…?"

Jiraiya smiled,

"Yep i requested not only Naruto Uzumaki but Sasuke Uchiha. Oh course you'll need the clans permission but if you can get it you'll come too."

Sasuke didn't know what to think,

"Wait! WHY DOES SASUKE TEME HAVE TO COME!"

Naruto received a large clock on the head and groaned at the recently forming bump,

"Cause i said so, don't be such a baby"

"What...What about me…?"

And it was then that Sakura looked like she might fall apart because she was going to be left alone...because they didn't need her… because she was too weak to keep up….

Jiraiya kneeled down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she would be a beauty when she grew up huh?

"Right now you have been through alot right?"

Sakura nodded as tears came out unwillingly because she had no one to run too. She didn't have siblings like Sasuke or a lover like Naruto. She couldn't tell her parents cause they just didn't understand and the one person that she had always run to before… Rin was…

"I wanted to help… I wanted to protect them too… But cause i'm so weak… because i… It…."

It hurt….

It hurt so much…

Because she thought she would be stronger but she wasn't… Because she wanted to be stronger and failed.. It hurt… Rin Died and she felt so alone… why did it hurt so much...

"When people get hurt, they learn to hate."

Emerald eyes looked into softened dark ones.

"When people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind."

He gave her a smile that told her that it was okay. That the hurt was okay to have...

"Pain allows people to grow… and how you grow is up to you."

What did she want to do? What did she want to accomplish? That day that seemed so long ago, when Kakashi had asked them their dreams she had looked at Sasuke with love struck eyes and fantasies of marriage. But recently the cold truth of being a ninja had destroyed that… losing her hair, almost losing Naruto, losing Rin….

This was the truth of the world they had entered… could she really do anything…?

"Oi! Pervy sage what are you saying to my teammate?"

She looked up at Naruto who for some reason always seemed to save her when she was in doubt,

"Sakura is going to be strong ya know? We said we're the strongest team"

That confident smile on his face that always warmed her heart,

"We're going to be greater than then even your team ya know?"

 _Greater than the legendary sannin…._

"Right sakura?"

Sakura closed her eyes. She was weak, that was a fact. But she wouldn't stay weak.

"Oh course idiot…"

Sasuke sighed casually,

"Who do you think we are?"

 _We…._

Not just them. She grit her teeth and looked up her eyes no longer scared and doubtful,

"Fine... leave me here you jerks! But i'm going to get stronger so if you come back weaker than me than the loser has to eat 10 bowls of ichiraku's super intense bowl of fire, spicy ramen!"

The boys paled,

"...ten...bowls..?"

"OI SAKURA! DON'T YA THINK THAT'S TOO HARSH I CAN'T EVEN EAT ONE A DOS!"

Sakura smiled,

"Well i don't plan on losing"

And they smiled back, and Jiraiya thought that maybe just maybe they would be better… no the greatest team ever.

"Alright looks like my pep talk worked,"

"WHAT THE HELL YA TALKIN ABOUT!? YOU DIDN'T DO NUTHIN STUPID PERVY SAGE!"

* * *

"I think it's a great opportunity"

Itachi said as he had another scoop of rice.

"But you'll be out of the village for how long?"

Sasuke shrugged as he also continued to eat brushing off his mother's worry. He was happy Itachi was so receptive because honestly he wanted desperately to go. To think that he was going to witness a sannin at work!

"The man is fool, i don't approve."

This was the problem though. If his father didn't say okay he was doomed.

"Still regardless the man is strong, Sasuke will learn a great deal."

Sasuke continued to mentally root his brother on. Itachi was his only hope.

"Strength means nothing if you don't use it wisely, where was the man when we were under attack? His skills prove nothing, one cannot win with just skill, you must balance intelligence and talent neither does that man have."

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder about Jiraiya. He was a sannin, surely he should have something to show for it, right?

"The man runs a tight spy network and has helped plenty in protecting the village. Sasuke is wise and talented perhaps increasing his strength would not be careless."

Yes! Another point. His father frowned and he knew Itachi was getting to him,

"Plus because me and Shuhei will be away as escorts for the sand negotiations i have no time to train sasuke. You will be busy calming the people with the police force and Kakashi...well the man is in mourning he will not be fit to teach Sasuke at the moment."

Another step closer… just a little more.

"After this incident surely Sasuke has realized his ineptitude and desires greater skills, learning from a different teacher will certainly give him a change of pace and insight to new tactics."

One more… one more push,

"Not to mention word that an Uchiha chosen to be trained by a Sannin is influence in itself. The benefits to this are endless."

The table was quiet as they all stoically ate the dinner laid out and Sasuke hoped no one noticed the racing of his panicked heart, would it be enough?!

"Alright…"

And he had to bit his cheek to keep from leaping in joy,

"Although i don't like that he will be with the container when it is so unstable, Jiraiya should be able to control it if anything happens…."

Fugaku looked to his youngest son, who for all measure looked relaxed and calm,

"Learn all you can… and do not shame the Uchiha name."

Sasuke bowed if only to hide the smile that was threatening to split his face,

"Yes father"

* * *

 **Honestly I felt if Naruto and Sasuke weren't treated so different the story would have played out better. But look at Jiraiya helping the youth even when he's so useless...I still love his muscles...**


	47. Chapter 47

But his father was right about his suspicions. After leaving the village and watching Sakura tremble as she tried to hold in the tears they moved out. And after a few days he understood why Naruto acted the way he did around his godfather. The man was a perv always spying on women no matter where they were. Not to mention that porn book that Kakashi always seemed to be seen reading was made by THIS MAN!

Sasuke was certainly learning something on patience and self control on the journey, if nothing else.

But he also learned more about Naruto. The kid was acting as if he was in his natural environment. He bargained for good deals, spoke to people easily and moved with confidence. Sometimes in the village Naruto seemed stiff but here… where no one knew he held a demon fox or paid attention to who his father might be.. He seemed... free.

And Sasuke didn't know what to feel. Naruto during his watch would sit in the treetops and stare far off with a look that Sasuke was slowly beginning to hate...Longing.

Naruto deserved to be happy, and free but it pissed him off that he would feel better outside the village then in; it was his home after all.

Still Jiraiya wasn't completely useless. He had him and Naruto spare often and gave him tips as well as well as having him do training regime that he hadn't thought of. Naruto was an idiot if he still had bad chakra control after working with this man. But after traveling quite a long ways they finally came to a town that looked like it was built in a hole.

"Alright LET'S GO!"

Naruto sighed exasperated and Sasuke just scoffed

"You're pretty energetic...yelling 'let's go' like a kid"

Jiraiya dropped his head muttering to himself,

"Insulting little.."

"Oi so what are we here for anyway? you never said what the mission was."

Sasuke gave Naruto that casual 'are you stupid?' look, because wasn't it natural to ask sooner than later the mission details. And yes Sasuke had been trying to worm the information out of the creepy perv since they left the village, but he hadn't succeeded.

"Tsunade has been spotted here"

Sasuke knew the name. Sasuke knew it because Sakura mentioned it a few times in reference to her studies. Tsunade was also part of the legendary Sannin!

"Uh huh… and why did you have to drag me along with you? You never found her before what's the rush? Why here?"

Sasuke was impressed with Naruto's cool attitude. And Jiraiya began to get shifty eyed and nervous,

That couldn't be good…

"Well…. The council is looking for a new hokage so…"

That made Sasuke freeze. They wanted to get rid of OBITO!?

But… it made sense… Obito wasn't mentally strong enough right now to be hokage and honestly the clan had been discussing the fact too… Someone else who have to take charge. So even though he was angry and disappointed he understood. And the look in Naruto's eyes showed he did as well.

"But how do you know she's here?"

Jiraiya rubbed his neck in the same way Naruto often did and he wondered if that's where he got it from,

"Well...umm… he… kinda helped…"

 _He..?_

"HE!? THAT BASTARD!? WHY'D YOU BRING ME HERE IF HE'S HERE!?"

Now Sasuke was all the more curious,

"ANYWAY! Tsunade may not stay forever so let's go!"

And Jiraiya began to walk forward a smile on his face and Naruto screaming after him,

"YOU TRICKED ME YOU PERVY BASTARD!"

And all Sasuke could do was sigh and follow along.


	48. Chapter 48

Kakashi lay half on and half off the bed.

He didn't know what time it was because the clock was broken and the dark curtains were pulled closed. He didn't know what day it was because he hadn't left the house for awhile and he wasn't sure how much he cared.

He was depressed.

He knew the feeling oh too familiarly but it did nothing to ease the pain. He just wanted to disappear, fade and not feel anything. But despite the numbness of his body there was an ebb and flow of emotional pain that rose like a wave.

Rin was dead.

He felt regret but he didn't know why. He blamed himself but he couldn't explain it.

There was a time in the past that Rin had almost died. It was right after the three tailed beast was sealed in her, and she said that she was triggered to go crazy once they reached the village.

He had been too desperate to save her and so had Obito so neither of them listened. The enemy attacked and he used his strongest jutsu to protect her….

But she wanting to protect them raced in front of him with self sacrifice in her heart and in that moment he almost killed her.

He didn't know how he hadn't, the memory was foggy as was Rin's but Rin apologized profusely for doing such a thing;

he could never forget.

And now that Rin was… Well he felt like he had killed her.

He had mentioned a sugar coated version to Naruto. How jutsu's were dangerous and one day you may turn them against your friend and kill them. But Naruto looked looked at him innocently as always and with clear blue eyes said.

' _You won't'_

That had pissed him off. Because Naruto was too young and naive to understand the dark side of the ninja world that killed or be killed. That obeyed orders such as assassination just because someone paid them… Naruto was a child.

And Kakashi had said as much offhandedly. But Naruto heard and gave him a gentle almost knowing smile,

' _I won't let you'_

Kakashi gripped the sheets of the bed.

But even if kakashi hadn't killed Rin he hadn't saved her either and that felt just as bad. So he soaked in the pain and agony. He wanted revenge, to kill, to hate the person who did this; so he waited. Because sure enough Obito would find the person responsible and they would call upon his skills. And wasn't made Anbu captain for kicks. It didn't matter who the person was or what negotiations were made as soon as the name was out he'd crush them.

And deep down in the child like portion of his heart he knew he was wrong. That doing this would surely be the end of him, that revenge wasn't the answer….

But that was deep down, too deep for Kakashi to pay much mind to and so he brushed it off.

He would wait sinking in this depression until the chance came to unleash the fury that boiled inside him…

"My eternal rival"

Kakashi squinted as the dark curtain was ripped to the side and standing in his window was Might Gai. Kakashi frowned he had no energy to deal with the man in all honesty.

"How long do you plan to stay in here and let your youthfulness wither away"

Kakashi turned his head not bothering to give a response. Gai was oppressive in nature but he wasn't stupid. He could understand people to a certain degree and Kakashi had a feeling the man was more observant than he let on.

"Leave"

He moaned out as he pushed himself up, Going into the kitchen for water.

"The funeral has long ended...i did not see you there."

That made Kakashi stop. He hadn't gone to the funeral because he didn't want to see it. He didn't want proof that she was dead...he couldn't.

"Have you been locked away for so long?"

Kakashi grit his teeth and slammed his fist on the counter,

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU…."

But looking into that hardened stare Kakashi bit his tongue. Because him and Gai weren't all that different. Both had lost their mothers both had lost their fathers. And Even if Gai wasn't Rin's teammate he was often seen flitting and flirting about her making Obito angry in jealousy.

He couldn't do this….

Kakashi looked away going back to get his cup. He heard the man sigh. Though Gai was normally so energetic he could calm down when necessary,

"I suppose that i take it you have not heard the news then…"

Kakashi didn't want to hear anything from this man, he wished that Gai would just leave to be honest,

"The news….of who it is they say killed Rin…."

And in a match of speed Gai was faster than Kakashi. That was why he saw Kakashi's movements so clearly, and though he could avoid it, it was a wonder why he didn't. Why he LET Kakashi slam him against the wall or why he willingly looked into those mismatched eyes that he supposed Kakashi was trying to intimidate him with.

But he knew Kakashi. They, despite all their competitions and fights. were friends. Gai was there when Kakashi needed it and Kakashi was there when Gai needed it. And maybe that's why Gai let him,

"Who... **who killed Rin?** "

But this darkness in Kakashi was something that shouldn't have been there. It was vengeance to cover the pain and loss and as his friend he would not like his hip rival fall to something as trivial as this.

"And what will you do, Kakashi? What will you do if i tell you?"

they both knew. That darkness that could barely be hidden. They both knew what he was planning and what he would do,

"...Gai...answer me…"

Gai frowned and in a swift movement grabbed his wrist and twisted. Kakashi's eyes widened in vertigo and before he could orient himself slammed into the floor painfully,

"You should have been able to get out of that… you have not been eating properly…"

Kakashi glared at him. It wasn't a lie Kakashi had been eating nothing but bread and soldier pills for god knows how long and so he wasn't exactly in top condition… but if Gai thought that would be enough to hold him down he was wrong.

"Gai…"

Kakashi straightened himself kneeling off the floor,

"I said **answer me…** "

And though he wasn't using his chidori Lightning danced along his right arm like a dog waiting for his master to release him for the kill. And sure Kakashi wasn't as skilled in taijutsu as Gai but he had over a thousand techniques at his disposal and chakra depletion be damned he was going to rip out the name from Gai's throat no matter what it took!

"Then you answer me, what will you do?"

It wasn't a difficult question but something in the back of his mind told him that he couldn't, he wasn't allowed to say it outloud,

"Will you kill them?"

Kakashi stared at the man, and then rushed him. And being in such a small room like Kakashi's apartment was should have made it rather difficult to fight in, but Gai and Kakashi were trained Jounin. They were taught how to fight in enclosed areas. But as Gai had accurately assessed Kakashi wasn't fit enough to face him, besides not eating properly he had neglected his daily training. And so though Kakashi had done well flashing through Katas and keeping up with Gai the battle of endurance ended quickly and Gai sent Kakashi sliding back.

"YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Kakashi looked confused at the sudden announcement.

"That is why if you chose to go down this dark path it is my duty to stop you…"

This guy only seemed to anger him more.

"And if you truly with to kill that person, then…."

Gai's eyes lowered in sorrow,

"I truly pity him…"

The chakra moved before his mind did,

 _Pity…?_

 _Gai would pity him…?_

 _The person who killed Rin?_

 _THEY DIDN'T DESERVE ANYTHING BUT DEATH!_

The chidori was in his hand before he could rationally think of what he was about to do,

"For you to kill that person… the person who is said to have killed Rin…"

Gai reached in his holster and began to take out a folded pack of papers but Kakashi was moving already, done with this conversation and sick of Gai's mouth moving,

"That person…"

Kakashi began to stretch out his arm toward Gai if he just hit him in the shoulder he wouldn't die at the very least. He would just be incapacitated enough for Kakashi to get him out and gone… And then he would head to the hokage tower and get the information for himself...surely someone in the office would know and….

"Naruto Uzumaki"

The chidori disappeared instantly just as Kakashi reached him and the papers that had been in Gai's hand were fluttering in the air.

And though Kakashi's mind was blank his body was well trained and the revealed sharingan raced over the words of the papers catching as much important information as possible, and as it did he felt his body tremble,

 _Naruto…?_

' _ **Testimony of witness'**_

 _Naruto would never…._

" _I"_

' _ **Intercepted enemy and ally in hopes to disrupt conflict and rectify the situation…'**_

" _Killed"_

' _ **Lose of control….demon chakra… not coherent….'**_

" _Rin"_

' _ **Take full responsibility… incident…'**_

Kakashi felt his heart stop and his breathing quicken, because he couldn't believe it….

' _ **I, Naruto Uzumaki, confess to the murder/slaughter of Rin Nohara'**_

"DAMMIT!"

Because it wasn't right! There was no way that Naruto killed Rin! No matter what the papers said Naruto would never!

"F*CK!DAMMIT!"

And Gai watched his rival unfold. Because truly this was too cruel. It was a fact only believed amongst a few but Naruto couldn't have killed Rin. There was just no way. Plus whispers were heard that the Uchiha witness had said that Naruto hadn't arrived until after. That meant Naruto was innocent… But he took the fall.

He knew that they wouldn't kill him, so him being the scapegoat was the best possible outcome politically however…..

It was cruel….

It was cruel to the person that had actually committed the crime because they would forever live with the guilt and never be able to atone.

And it was cruel to the ones who had no outlet for the anger they felt… for Obito and Kakashi…

Neither would hurt Naruto, they both cared for the boy. So neither could exact revenge. They would have to endure the pain of losing a friend and not being able to heal the guilt they had.

Naruto had chosen the best route for the village but the cruelest one for the ones precious to him…. And Gai wondered if he knew...

If he knew that his decision would be so painful and heartbreaking for those three. And if he did….

Wouldn't that be worse….

Gai sighed,

"We cannot undo what we didn't do, nor can we continue to wish for things we should have done."

Kakashi looked up at the green beast and Gai could only feel pity,

"But there are still things that need to be done, and things that can only be done now."

Gai stood up straight,

"THERE ARE THINGS THAT ONLY MY ETERNAL RIVAL CAN DO!"

And as Kakashi listened he did understand… He knew Naruto took the only option he could and took this path because it was the only thing he could do at the time. And there were things that only Kakashi could do as well that in his depression he had neglected,

"RISE MY FRIEND!"

Kakashi was tired...tired of wallowing in pain and anger...Naruto had played a cruel joke on him…

" _Never lose your heart. Stand for what you believe. Even if the world is against you find the truth with your own hands and never let go."_

Who had said that? He couldn't seem to remember.

" _Stay calm and collected, balance your feelings. Protect your friends and guard your home. And when you make a mistake…"_

The memory was always foggy with falling leaves raining from the trees around him.

" _Apologize, be sincere and learn from it. Don't carry the burden alone, run to a friend and cry. And when you're done crying go back to being cool and try again."_

It had been a matra. He repeated to himself so many times. And just like before when he had been depressed he had forgotten.

"Dammit…"

Even when Kakashi was resigned to throw himself into the darkness, Naruto was saving him, just like when they first met and even now when he wasn't even here.

And sure in the most painful way, but still…

"I want to see him…"

Kakashi whispered because Kakashi felt like he needed that person that was Naruto. He needed that anchor that always guided him to the light when he was lost in darkness. That like the sun radiated happiness in the form of the smile.

"Naruto…"

"My youthful rival is no longer here."

Kakashi's head jerked to look at his friend eyes wide.

 _No longer here… then where…?_

"It would seem that Master Jiraiya has taken not only him but the Uchiha boy with him on a mission"

 _Jiraiya?_

Kakashi cursed in his head. If Jiraiya had taken Naruto that meant that currently the village was too dangerous for him to stay pulled himself to a stand.

Now that he had calmed down he could think a bit clearer. If Naruto had confessed….He tried to keep the self hate and regret from coming up. He should have been there. THe council had probably done something terrible he just knew it. Not to mention if the whole village thought that Naruto killed Rin… He should have been there.

No.

He couldn't think like that,

" _THERE ARE THINGS THAT ONLY MY ETERNAL RIVAL CAN DO!"_

Kakashi looked at Gai. He was a goofy man that talked about nothing else but training, youth and rivals. But when Kakashi felt utterly alone it was this man that brought him back. And Kakashi knew that he always would, no matter how far or deep he fell into darkness. Even if Kakashi betrayed the village it would be Gai that chased after his tail in order to beat some sense into him.

There were things that only he could do. And even if he wanted to run after Naruto and hold the boy while apologizing that just wasn't possible now.

He would just have to wait….

" _And when you make a mistake…"_

Because that seemed like all he was capable of doing sometimes

" _Apologize, be sincere and learn from it."_

He would…. over and over again until his voice ran out…

" _Don't carry the burden alone, run to a friend and cry."_

How could he forget that he was never really alone. That there was someone that was there to support him and would stick with him no matter how bad it got.

" _And when you're done crying…."_

Kakashi took a deep breath,

"First i need a shower"

Gai watched his eternal friend with a smile; Kakashi was back.

"After that food and some well needed exercise; you really don't hold back do you?"

"GAH! YOU SHOULD BE MORE YOUTHFUL!"

Kakashi smiled,

"Maa… and i guess after that…"

 _go back to being cool and try again."_

"I should pay Obito a visit"

* * *

 **So I know I left ya'll in the dark about Kakashi but he suffered from major depression long before and so I thought it key to note that depression doesn't magically go away forever it.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Naruto froze, there was a weird feeling in his chest like it had gotten a bit lighter. He wondered why it hit him so suddenly and why he felt the name Kakashi on the tip of his tongue.

He was a bit upset at the man. When he needed support Kakashi had practically abandoned him. And he knew why… he understood but it was still painful.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Sasuke said with a look of disbelief. He didn't really understand what the problem was. Wasn't it normal to win lots of money at slots?

* * *

"No way…"

Jiraiya and Naruto stopped as they looked at the pampered heir,

"Now now, this is where you get good information"

But anything coming from Jiraiya at this point was utterly unconvincing,

"It's a pub"

And Sasuke was right, they were currently standing outside a small yet loud pub. And Sasuke wasn't ignorant, he knew the advantages of the bar and how information traveled over alcoholic drinks but it did nothing to ease his anxiety. Because if for any reason someone knew that Sasuke Uchiha at the age of 13 had walked into a bar and told his father…. It would be an early death… a painfully early death, the thought made him shiver.

"Don't be such a prude."

Naruto moaned and then kicked Sasuke's back so that he was forcibly pushed forward and stumbled in.

Sasuke flushed at his ungraceful entrance,

"You cat face idiot!"

He turned and yelled as Naruto and Jiraiya walked in carefree. Jiraiya had an irritatingly happy smile on his face,

"Well now that you're in…"

He paused staring across the venue and Naruto and Sasuke followed his gaze,

"TSUNADE!?"

A blonde haired woman sitting next to a black haired girl looked up at them,

"Jiraiya?...why at a place like this?"

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto,

"I thought they were around the same age?"

Naruto nodded looking at the young woman,

 _This was the girl they were looking for?_

* * *

They sat casually at the table. Food had been ordered and Naruto not being one for tension was enjoying the meal. Sasuke on the other hand was just trying to breath as he watched two of the legendary sannin stare at each other.

"Let's not mince words"

Tsunade final sighed,

"Why are you here?"

Jiraiya who Sasuke had only saw as a playful pervert was looking very serious,

"To tell the truth, the village of the leaf has issued a request for you to be the 6th hokage"

Sasuke did his best to control the irritation her felt. Because though he understood the need was the council seriously contemplating this drunkard?

"Will you accept?"

The area fell in silence again and Sasuke thought he might have a heart attack with all the tension,

"ah , this dish is good too"

Sasuke turned to glare at the oblivious idiot when he saw him slip something red in his mouth. That made him pause. And it took a second to process but when he looked down at his plate not only was half the food gone; BUT ALL THE TOMATO'S HAD DISAPPEARED!

"YOU IDIOT WHO TOLD YOU TO EAT MY FOOD!?"

Naruto scoffed,

"If you're not going to eat it i will, victory goes to the swift."

Sasuke felt a tick form,

"You….little…."

Sasuke lunged at Naruto and they toppled out of the booth clumsily,

"OI WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET!"

Jiraiya yelled, but it would be a cold day in hell that they forcibly listened to one of that pervs orders.

"Little brats"

Jiraiya scowled,

"What's with the kids anyway?"

Jiraiya looked at her,

"Sasuke Uchiha, and the blond idiot is Naruto Uzumaki"

That made Tsunade sober up if just a bit,

 _Uzumaki...the nine tailed container.._

"He's a far cry from your previous apprentice"

Jiraiya smiled,

"Well it's tough to compare anyone to that fourth. The guy was smart and reliable and handsome...like me"

Tsunade Fowned,

"A fool is still a fool"

"Oi you stupid duckbutt get off!"

"Listen here and listen good"

Everyone stopped as they looked at tsunade in curiosity,

"Life is different from money...It can't be risked. Whoever puts it at risk so easily...is a fool."

Sasuke felt a wave of anger fill him,

"My grandfather and the 2nd both focused too much on peace and died in the middle of their dreams like losers."

Jiraiya's eyes softened,

"You've changed a lot Tsunade"

She gave a crooked smile,

Well, I'm already in my 50s… age change's people. All those people who risk their lives.. Are idiots."

She leaned back in the chair,

"You want my answer? I decline. Being hokage is Sh*t… no one but a fool would do it!"

Dishes went flying as Sasuke leaped on the table sharingan flashing. But before he could get too far Jiraiya grabbed him by the collar,

"GAH! LET ME GO YOU FREAKIN PERVERT!"

"I'm surprised by you Sasuke, have you forgotten where you are?"

Sasuke grit his teeth but managed to calm down and began to climb off the table but just as he was something flashed passed him. Jiraiya's breath hitched and the blade of a kunai was in a stunned Tsunade's face; even Shizune hadn't seen it coming!

But Jiraiya, used to the speed had only just managed to slam the boy's head into the table,

"OI NARUTO CALM DOWN!"

Tsunade released the breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"I won't forgive her… I can't.. Anyone who says things like that… I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S A WOMAN OR WHAT… **I'll beat her arse**."

The table looked at the boy, but Sasuke knew that Naruto was still probably still hurt because of what had happened to Rin.

"You've got some guts boys, why don't we take this outside?"

Sasuke smirked,

He'd teach her what happened to those who made of the hokage title.

* * *

And that's why they were staring each other down.

"Oi dobe, stay out of this. She insulted the hokage i'll handle it."

Naruto cracked a knuckle,

"Why don't ya shut yer trap duckbutt, i already said i was gonna beat 'er arse"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, so Naruto was just as excited as him…

"All i need is one finger"

That ruffled both their feathers.

"stop...PLAYING AROUND!"

Sasuke charged palming a kunai. He would feel her out and then…!

She dove toward him and as he raised his kunai to defense somehow she slammed his hand and it went flying, in fact the force of the deflection even sent his headband flying. And as he tried to orient himself a finger came up to his forehead,

 _Flick…?_

Was all he could think before it hit like a train and sent him soaring backwards,

"SASUKE!"

Naruto looked at the woman with a glare and rushed her. And Tsunade would admit that he was fast. Not as fast as the fourth but faster than a chunin at the very least. And so she slammed her finger into the ground and watched the confusion and shock spread on the boys face as the earth cracked and his foot slipped in making him fall face first.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Naruto yelled as he tried to pull his leg out,

"Jiraiya are you really training these brats?"

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck,

"Yes well…."

Sasuke groaned as he rose,

What the hell indeed… the woman was freakin strong!

He looked to Naruto. Besides the fact that he was still struggling obviously stuck and no one bothered to help him, or acknowledge him. The crack in the ground was no joke, and she managed to do that with one finger!?

He clenched his fist, _ineptitude_ as Itachi had put it… nothing had changed.

As he looked back up a shadow of a figure slowly began to come out and something like a rope...no it moved too fluidly… a tongue?

Whatever it was it snaked from behind and then circled Naruto from behind who startled and drew everyone's attention,

"WHAT THE..! YOU!?"

Sasuke walked closer. Seeing as the other Sannin weren't tense he assumed the man wasn't an enemy as he pulled Naruto out with his… yes, tongue.

"YA FREAKIN SNAKE BASTARD LET GO!"

"Now now, Naru-boy why must you always be so uncouth?"

"Orochimaru…"

Jiraiya sighed. If there was anyone in the world that rubbed Naruto wrong it was Orochimaru.

"Another one? What is this a reunion?"

Tsunade growled angry at this point. But Orochimaru seemed unfazed,

"How else do you think that buffon found you."

"OI!"

Tsunade scoffed,

"So it's your fault i'm this irritated"

Orochimaru put up his hands in innocence,

"A request for a cause that i too would like to gamble on"

"OI ARE YA LISTENIN YA SNAKE FACED JERK! LET ME GO!"

"How about this?"

And everyone was on edge because when Orochimaru offer a deal it was usually dangerous.

"I feel these brats have potential… give them a week i guarantee that they will land a hit on you."

This was utter foolishness. Maybe he hadn't seen how she crushed them with one finger and they would only need a week to touch her?

"And what if they do? i have to be hokage?"

"Like hell…."

They all turned to look at the Uchiha standing covered in dirt and scratches but glaring full power at the woman.

"I won't accept it… Someone like you who mocks the title...I won't let someone like you crush a dream that so many have PUT THEIR LIVES ON THE LINE FOR!"

And then she remembered Nawaki and Dan and her heart clenched.

"Actually i was going to suggest something else."

And the attention went back to Orochimaru,

"How about you gamble that necklace you have?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING!?"

Shizune yelled because she knew how important it was, in fact Jiraiya and Orochimaru should both know so why was he suggesting it? She would never….

"Fine"

!

"I'll give you one week, if you can get a hit on me after that i will give the necklace to you."

 _One more chance…_

Sasuke thought with glee. But Naruto watched as she held the necklace tight and close and wondered,

 _What she was really scared of?_


	50. Chapter 50

When Naruto was born… things were pretty hectic.

Minato remembered being happy but the feeling wasn't allowed to be explored as the demon fox attacked and Kushina was weak. But thanks to Jiraiya arriving in the nick of time and Rin healing Kushina all went well.

Or it should have.

Hokage duties were strenuous. And a voice told him to be home more, so he tried. Kushina never fully healed and was constantly weak so he had to make sure he had energy for both of them. And being with Naruto was….

He loved it.

Naruto looked at him with those big blue eyes like he was some sort of god and he couldn't help loving him that much more. That's why it was painful to know that the village wouldn't accept him. Kushina cried often and the council was cautious. So it was decided that he would leave with Jiraiya….

" _Can't i stay with daddy?"_

 _Blue eyes looked up pleading and Minato had to stay strong,_

" _You'll be with daddy another time but for now i want you to be safe"_

 _But tears filled those precious innocent eyes,_

" _Why!? Daddy's the strongest! Daddy can keep me safe!"_

Kushina was also angry at him but he knew this was the right choice.

At five Naruto met Kakashi…

It was then that Minato knew Naruto was special.

His student had gone wayward drowning in sorrow and depression that no one seemed to understand where it came from. But no one had been able to reach him and here a five year old child had managed to open the heart that had sealed itself away.

And then he was gone.

Perhaps it was the whispers of the council and the weakness in his wife's body that made his resentment for the fox grow, but it was okay because Naruto wasn't the fox…

Or so he thought.

When Naruto went beserk and it took three of them to control him at the cost of his arm Minato doubted. He doubted that the fox wasn't slowly taking over his son.

And slowly their bond… began to break.

Every Time Naruto came back Minato could look at him less and less and Naruto began to brood more and more and it only fueled his insecurity.

By the time he was seven there was a chasm between them. Kushina did her best to mend things but everytime she had a coughing fit Minato couldn't help blame the fox for making her so dependent on its demonic chakra. And whenever he thought of the fox… his eyes strayed to Naruto.

But he was better than that.

He was smarter.

That's why he didn't want Naruto to become an official ninja because surely the stress and intensity would unleash the fox further and devour what was left of his son.

He didn't want to lose Kushina, and he didn't want to lose Naruto…

But Naruto became a genin regardless and Kushina convinced him that he was doing it because he was surely their son and shared the same dream as them.

It was all Kushina….

That was one of the reasons he stepped down from hokage. That and without an arm he was only half as good. And it was fine, a perfect candidate was waiting for the seat.

But even with more time he seemed equally busy and he couldn't connect to the boy anymore.

But he had Kushina…

Kushina was there to start conversations and ease the swell of anger that built up between them sometimes. But he knew it was hard on her. She was already weak and he had continued to burden her with their hearts.

That's why without Kushina Minato didn't know what else to do. He couldn't raise Naruto without her He couldn't do anything without her anymore.

Just as she had grown dependent on the fox's chakra he had grown dependent on her and was dying without her.

What was he suppose to do….

There was nothing left…..


	51. Chapter 51

Sasuke heaved. Never… Never had he had training this intense…

"Perhaps the princess has been pampered too long that he doesn't even know what real training is."

Sasuke glared at his new temporary teacher.

Orochimaru

He had personally asked because after he realized who he was he just had to get trained by him. The man knew hundreds of jutsus and skills. Jiraiya was good but the man was a brawler Sasuke needed someone with a bit more tactical skill. But he understood why Naruto didn't like him. The guy was a certifiable creep.

A creep.

A perv.

And a drunk….

They were the strongest ninja?

But beggars couldn't be choosy. And that's why he was getting his butt whipped and his muscles injured and… god everything hurt.

"I'm surprised though that you were so hot headed. I always assumed Uchiha's were more… level headed."

The guy knew how to get under people's skin and Sasuke was wondering at this point if it was on purpose or just his personality.

"What is it about 'hokage' that set you off? Is it because the current one is an Uchiha?"

Sasuke pushed himself up.

"It's nothing...that noble…"

It was hard to catch his breath and that snake face just smiled as if enjoying his misery,

"Then tell me…"

* * *

" _My first impression of you guys… boring"_

 _A tall silver haired man with one eye covered stood in the doorway with chalk dust on his head from a fallen chalk board eraser._

 _Sasuke knew the man though. Kakashi Hatake the man who had stolen a sharingan…_

" _Meet me on the roof"_

 _And with that he disappeared. Sasuke groaned as he stood Sakura that fan girl waiting and watching his every move like a stalker._

" _Beat ya there"_

 _Sasuke's eye twitched at the challenge and as a Uchiha he was better than that but the race was on and they were both squeezing through the door trying to get to the roof first._

" _Well now how about introductions first."_

" _Whatcha wanna know?"_

 _Naruto asked,_

" _How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future.. That stuff"_

 _It was vague, too vague._

" _Why don't you go first?"_

 _Sakura nodded in agreement,_

" _Oh...me? Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… though i have known Naruto for a while and quite like him. Dreams for the future….hmmm and i have lots of hobbies…"_

 _There was stunned silence,_

 _As Sakura turned to the other two._

" _All he told us was his name…."_

" _Is he always like that?"_

 _Sasuke groaned losing some respect for the man, and Naruto sighed,_

" _He gets worse."_

" _Now it's your turn, let's start on the right, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto smiled,_

" _Yosh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What i like is home cooked Ramen. What i like even more is when i get to go out for ramen and someone pays for it._

 _Sakura sighed, was ramen the only thing he thinks about?_

" _What i dislike is people comparing me ta dad."_

 _Sasuke locked his jaw_

" _And my dream is to surpass my dad and then protect the people that are important to me including this village."_

 _At that Sasuke was surprised he was sure that he would have said being hokage…._

" _Hobbies…. Pranks i guess"_

 _Kakashi chuckled,_

" _Alright next"_

" _I'll go!"_

 _Sakura raised her hand,_

" _My name is Sakura Haruno. The thing i like is.. Well the person i like is…"_

 _Her gaze fell to her left,_

" _And um my dream for the future…"_

 _She giggled, and Sasuke wondered what he did to be cursed like this…._

" _Oh! And what i dislike? Naruto!"_

" _WHATCHA SAY?! YA WANT ME TA HURT YA FEELINGS!"_

" _OH YEA! AND WHAT CAN A BUMPKIN LIKE YOU SAY THAT WILL HURT MY FEELINGS?!"_

" _GAHH! YER LUCKY MA TOLD ME TA BE NICE TA GIRLS!"_

" _THAT'S RIGHT YOU UNCOUTH IDIOT I'M A LADY!"_

 _Kakashi sighed,_

" _Anyway… last one."_

" _My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are lots of things i dislike and i don't really like anything. And i can't really call it a dream rather an ambition, because it is something i will make a reality. I….."_

* * *

" _Sasuke!"_

 _Sasuke turned to see his pink haired stalker running toward him. Was she an idiot!? With her yelling like that she could give away his location._

" _What?"_

 _He glared because he didn't have time to waste with her. He had to find a way to get the bell or he would get sent back to the academy! His father would kill him!_

" _What should we do?"_

 _Was she really asking such an obvious question?_

" _There's no way we can beat him! He's a jounin!"_

 _Snap… It wasn't that he didn't know that but he had let the thought slip. How was a genin supposed to beat a jounin?_

" _Well we just need the bells right?"_

 _Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Naruto in the tree. He jumped down casually landing amongst them,_

" _I mean we don't have to win right?"_

 _Sakura flipped her hair back,_

" _No kidding but i just said he's a jonin weren't you listening?"_

 _Naruto pouted and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Whether the man was jounin or not he gave out specific instructions and failing to complete them meant failure in general; Uchiha's don't fail._

" _Look here. The moment they assigned us as a team i decided"_

 _Sasuke and Sakura stared at those hypnotizing eyes. Even after being around the kid so long they still mesmerized him._

" _We're going to be the strongest team."_

 _Sakura's mouth dropped and even Sasuke was stunned,_

" _Strongest…"_

" _Team?"_

 _Naruto smiled wider,_

" _Sakura you've taken classes with Rin right?"_

 _Sakura blinked unsure how he knew but nodded anyway,_

" _Then i have no doubt you'll be an awesome medic."_

 _He shoved his thumb into his chest._

" _And well i'm going to protect ya'll so i'll be the guard…"_

 _A guard?_

 _Naruto's eyes hardened in intensity as they fell on Sasuke._

" _And you if you're serious about your goal then being in charge of a team will be easy after all you…."_

* * *

"I can't accept it…"

Sasuke said finding strength,

"I won't accept it because…."

Since younger he decided. After meeting Naruto he confirmed.

"I….."

Shikamaru would grow up and be an advisor, Ino in charge of interrogation like her father. Kakashi would probably end up on the council. Sakura would be in charge of the hospital like Rin had and Naruto… Naruto would be by his side…. Playing the guard as he had promised… being his sword… because of Naruto he knew he could do it. Because Naruto believed in him… he would… he could…

"I WILL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

Orochimaru stared at this boy, a small, young, naive boy. There was a time when he fell in darkness and had no hope, no belief in anything besides his own skill and power. But Jiraiya hadn't given up on him. Jiraiya had run and chased him like he mattered. And when he met Naruto he thought perhaps there was something about this world worth watching…. And now meeting this child.

He knew it.

Naruto was a flame. That offered warmth and hope to all whom he came in contact with. And clearly this boy was a result of being in that warmth for so long. Desire so intense filled his gaze and burned away any doubt.

Orochimaru smiled,

Perhaps there was no meaning to life….

But looking at this child in front of him he could surely see some value to it.

* * *

"Oi!"

Jiraiya sighed as he looked at the boy in the tree. It had been three days since the bet started and still Naruto hadn't made any move to train.

Not that he needed it. Naruto already knew quite a lot. He already knew the rasengan and a variety of other techniques, but he had been forbidden to use them while he was a genin. That was their rule. When he became Chunin he could let loose but for now…

Jiraiya sighed at Naruto's unresponsiveness.

There was so many things that they should probably talk about now that they were alone… like Kushina and the exams, like Rin and his torture. But all the topics were heavy and Jiraiya just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"OOOOOOoooooooiii! At least say something!"

But Naruto sat high in the tree looking up in the distance,

"Tell me…."

So _now the boy wanted to talk?_

"Why is she like that?"

Jiraiya stared into blue eyes. He had trained him well it seemed, he sighed.

"She wasn't always like that….."

And So Jiraiya unraveled the story of pain and loss. And Naruto felt himself connect. After Rin it seemed similar. He had love Rin in his own way… and he hadn't been able to save her either… But…

"I don't get it"

Jiraiya looked at his little apprentice,

"In this world we don't have the luxury…"

Because Naruto had tried so many times and it had failed every time,

"To run away"


	52. Chapter 52

"Sorry"

He didn't bother turning just continued to repot the flower,

"I loved her."

"I know"

He chuckled a bit,

"Yea everyone did…."

The room was silent except for the water being poured to replenish the herbs,

"I don't know what i was waiting for…."

He looked at the herbs remembering every name,

"Even though i knew ninja's have such short lives i just thought….."

"No one expected this to happen"

Kakashi tried to soothe but it only had the opposite reaction

"IT'S BECAUSE NO ONE EXPECTED IT THAT I SHOULD HAVE...!"

Kakashi looked at the back of his trembling friend. How many times had they been here?

In this rift of pain. Whenever Obito was overwhelmed he ran to this secret garden. It was originally a way to talk to Rin more. If he memorized the herbs she would be happy. And eventually it became more of a personal stress relief.

Obito didn't want to show how weak he was in front of Rin. So he ran here and here Kakashi would find him. Trembling like the cry baby he always was as he watered the plants.

"Obito…"

What could he say. There were no words that would bring Rin back or ease the heartache. But… Gai had been there for him so…

"You're not alone"

The trembling stopped but as Obito spoke Kakashi could hear his voice crack,

"Yea...i know… even though it feels like we're losing everyone…."

And it seemed presumptuous to promise something like that but Kakashi felt like if it was obito he would make it true,

"I'm here, I'll always be here"

Because the ninja world was not so lax that you could promise that. But as Obito turned Kakashi felt that at the very least it was worth it. That such a promise, if it brought that smile back if would make that promise a reality.

"Yea...thanks"

* * *

 **In the first story it took me a while to warm up to Obito and even in this story sometimes Obito annoyed me but you gotta feel for him**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer alert: i don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Alright brats, one week is up"

They stood at an open field. Sasuke looked worn and dirty having trained until the last minute whereas Naruto was a clean as ever. Sasuke wondered if he was even taking this bet seriously. Sasuke didn't care about the necklace in all honesty he just wanted to give her one good lick.

"The rules are come at me with the intent to kill, if you land at least one hit you win...of course if in the next hour you got nothing….you lose."

dammit , Sasuke cursed one hour was not a long time.

"Oi Tsunade can't you give them a bit more time?"

Jiraiya asked but she scoffed,

"No way, cause after one hour if they still haven't landed a hit i'm going to knock them out or worse, **kill them.** "

Sasuke could feel the pressure. After what they had experienced her killing them would be an easy task.

"Um"

Naruto's hand was raised like he was in class and it confused Sasuke.

"No offense but Shizune may enter the fight too right?"

Everyone's mouth dropped,

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING YOU IDIOT!?"

Jiraiya yelled while Orochimaru understanding a bit better just snicked,

"Oi dobe do you even know what you're saying."

And there it was again, those firm confident blue eyes that told no lies and had no doubts,

"Believe me, this won't be much of a fight if she doesn't."

Sasuke wanted to protest, much like Jiraiya was doing in the background but how could he doubt this guy, he sighed.

"Whatever, just don't slow me down"

Naruto stretched his neck,

"If you're talking about speed then you should be the one worried about being left behind."

Tsunade smiled they certainly had confidence,

"Alright if at any point Shizune wants to jump in she has the right to, ready?"

Naruto took a deep breath and Sasuke fingered his holster,

"Yes!"

Tsunade smiled,

"Good, GO!"

* * *

And the fight went as expected. Sasuke moved smoother than before and Naruto was as unpredictable than ever but they just didn't have the skill to match against one of the legendary sannin. Sasuke launched himself again despite sporting a few bruises he refused to back down,

"You know little kids…. "

He swiped the Kunai at her just missing her,

"Shouldn't play with sharp objects"

She slapped his hand painfully and the kunai went flying behind him. Why couldn't he hit her?!

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!"

He heard Jiraiya cry out to his teammate and just managed to turn to see the Kunai that she had batted from his hand heading right to him. He thought he heard her gasp but he was too concerned that Naruto's momentum was making it impossible to stop and pivot in time. And he must have realized it too because he raised his arm just in time and the Kunai went right in without a cry splattering blood.

"Dammit! Naruto you okay!?"

Sasuke asked but the amount of blood was unreasonable. Still Naruto though brow crunched pushed out a reassurance,

"Fine, just dandy. What ya got? clammy hands? why ya lettin ya weapons fly like that?"

Only Naruto could make light of such a situation. Jiraiya sighed,

"No matter let's end this here, Naruto needs…"

"I'm fine"

Shizune frowned as she looked at the blonde boy, with that much blood the kid would need stitches,

"Let's continue, your turn right Shizune?"

He sent her a devilish smirk and it confused her, why was he...just then she realized and snapping her head to the left she saw her master trembling...he knew!?

The smile on his face was clear evidence of it, that was why he had mentioned she be allowed to participate, but why? What was his goal?

"Oi dobe what are you planning?"

Sasuke said looking at the wound that Naruto had no intention of wrapping. He was equally shocked when the monster of a woman that had previously been owning them suddenly clammed up and began to tremble like a baby. Whatever the reason it had started after Naruto was wounded. Was she scared of blood? That made Sasuke even more angry, they wanted to put such a useless person in the hokage's seat?!

"It's okay to be mad Sasuke"

The dobe really had a way of reading people,

"I have no intention of losing this fight that's all, the rules have not changed; if we hit that scaredy cat we win"

Sasuke smirked, Naruto could be ruthless too sometimes,

"No holding back?"

Sasuke said watching with glee as that assistant of her's jumped in front of Tsunade in a protective stance,

"No mercy"

Naruto smiled.

* * *

He really should have talked to Naruto. Should have cleared the air and figured out how he was coping with all the recent happenings. But he had been scared, and ran away. He wasn't sure what he was scared of but it was enough to keep him silent.

But he should have.

Because the Naruto fighting was a mad dog. And Orochimaru was smiling in glee; and that was never good.

Both Naruto and Sasuke upped the skill in an instant, and it wasn't as if they were holding back rather Tsunade had been repressing them from getting into a flow. Shizune wasn't that good. They relentlessly chased after Tsunade and Shizune was on the defensive doing her best to keep up and protect her master.

And what made it worse was the fact that Naruto hadn't wrapped his arm so blood was flying everywhere and there was no doubt it was on purpose. Jiraiya had told Naruto about Tsunade's fear and he was using it readily without reservation. This wasn't the idea of a kind, bright child but rather a manipulative monster.

And Shizune was struggling. Naruto and Sasuke had it not been for the chaos of the chunin exams would have been chunin and she was jounin at the very least. Yes she was skilled and experienced but with both children who had a history of team work she was barely keeping up.

"Is this really it?"

No one but the ones in the fight could hear Naruto's soft whisper,

"You really are just going to sit there and shake?"

Sasuke didn't understand what Naruto was trying to get at but he let it slide once again reaching for Tsunade but blocked by Shizune….tch!

"So you'll just watch more people die around you?"

Naruto disappeared but Sasuke kept going knowing Naruto had to be planning something,

"Fine…. Then watch"

That's what Sasuke heard but what he saw was Naruto appear on his left and a bright blue orb in his right palm. Then Shizune went flying,

"RASENGAN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke was panting,

What

The

Hell?!

What technique was that?! When did Naruto learn it?! Who taught him!? Was it like the chidori?! What the hell?!

Everyone's mouth had dropped, even Jiraiya's because he hadn't thought that Naruto would use THAT?!

But Naruto continued to walk toward the fallen Shizune who couldn't even move a finger.

"You lost people dear to you, and gave up? I didn't even know you could just give up in this world"

Naruto said sardonically and nobody moved only watched as Naruto reached the fallen assistant,

"Now they're gone you're too scared to fight? to move? That suits me just fine."

Chakra began to spin again and Sasuke watched the same shape form,

 _What was he….?_

The orb got bigger,

"NARUTO THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU MADE YOUR POINT!"

Jiraiya yelled because he had a bad feeling, and the darkness in Naruto's eyes scared him slightly,

"It's fine isn't it because the only person that could protect her is too frightened to move."

Sasuke could feel the power from the 'Rasengan', as Naruto had called it grow and in the moment that he looked back at Naruto's face he saw a flash of red in those blue eyes and his heart dropped,

"NARUTO STOP!"

Jiraiya wasn't going to use words anymore and instead moved to reach the clearly losing it child but before he could take a step something stopped him. He looked down and there crawling up his leg in a powerful grip were two snakes,

"OROCHIMARU!"

But the man was watching with a smile and Jiraiya hoped to god he hadn't decided at this moment to betray him again.

"Don't hate me, you were abandoned"

Naruto said as he looked down at the wounded girl and raise the rasengan and then brought it down with fury…

….

…..

But before it could land a trembling hand gripped his hand. She was panting and still trembling so hard the words barely came out,

"Wh...what do...you...what do you think...y..you're...doing?"

Naruto didn't look nearly as shocked as Sasuke or Jiraiya instead he looked deceptively calm. But after the shock wore off Sasuke gathered himself and began to move,

"Getting rid of garbage….someone like you will never understand"

Tsunade grit her teeth,

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

She yelled raising a trembling fist and rushed it toward Naruto's face. Naruto just in the last moment grabbed her right fist and pulled it so it crossed over her chest,

"I'M SOMEONE WHO WILL PROTECT THE PEOPLE IMPORTANT TO ME NO MATTER WHAT!"

And in that moment that Tsunade was left open while Naruto was restraining her as if he already knew the plan Sasuke appeared from behind Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened as his fist raised and slammed into her cheek,

"AND I'M GOING TO BE THE FUTURE HOKAGE!"

Tsunade fell back and Naruto and Sasuke were panting. Naruto could barely feel his arm, Though he redirected her fist the force of it definity knocked that arm out.

"OI DOBE WHAT THE HECK!? IF YOU HAD A PLAN AT LEAST TELL ME!"

Sasuke yelled and Naruto blinked before smiling and rubbing the back of his neck,

"Yea well i didn't actually think it would work…."

Sasuke scowled,

"And what was that technique?!"

"Ah… the rasengan?"

"What the…?"

Jiraiya was frozen by what had taken place. One second Naruto looked like a murderer next thing he knew they...won?

It was unbelievable. Naruto had set things up to push Tsunade to her limit and made her move knowing that she would be unable to bear it if Shizune died and then while she was open…. they ...won?

"Oh dear…"

Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru. Now that he thought about it, the man must have realized Naruto's plan. How had Orochimaru realized ? how had they…?

 _Wait what did Orochimaru say?_

"Huh?"

Orochimaru Backed up a bit a smile on his face and glee in his eyes,

"Her trembling stopped."

Her….

Jiraiya turned to see Tsunade began to stand and indeed the trembling had stopped and her fist were clenched and he too began to back up not even bothering to warn the genin.

"So this is the current generation huh…."

Naruto looked to the woman. There was something suddenly different about her, and….when had she stopped shaking?

"I take back what i said Jiraiya…"

Naruto took a step back and Sasuke followed suit as a feral smile spread over her face,

"If these are the kids i get to command i accept being the 6th hokage!"

 _Bloody hell…_

Naruto thought before the monster woman slammed her fist slammed in the ground and the whole earth shook and… well he couldn't really remember after that cause the woman was crazy and didn't let up.


	54. Chapter 54

**I did enjoy the Tsunade arc and there was so much that took place so when i got to it i was like... oh snap i can't use that... But it all worked out in the end and i feel it came out decent**

* * *

It was quite satisfying to return to the village. Although Sasuke wished that Orochimaru would train him more he understood the man's lack of desire to return considering what he had done to the village…. But still Sasuke was thrilled and excited to show Itachi and his father the new variety of skills that he had learned.

So when Sasuke saw the large wooden gates no small amount of joy spread through him,

 _He was home…._

"WE'RE BACK B*#TCHES!"

Sasuke looked to see Naruto quite excited if him yelling was anything to go by,

"You….."

Tsunade was looking down with her body trembling,

"WHY ARE YOU SO VULGAR!?"

Naruto squeaked but was quick to point to Jiraiya who was stunned,

"HE TAUGHT ME ALL THOSE THINGS!"

"WHAT THE HELL? NO I DIDN'T YA LIAR! HE'S LYIN I TELL YA!"

Sasuke sighed just a bit more…. Naruto raced off passing the guards without a care. Them being the more mature group waved at the guards but Genma quickly stopped them with a hand,

"Jiraiya i would suggest you guys and Naruto head straight to the hokage tower"

Jiraiya sighed,

"I know i know i'm heading there now"

But Genma gave him a hard look that made him pause,

"I mean it, you should head there immediately."

And Sasuke didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the hard look he gave them that told them this was not optional or the completely out of character sternness in his voice that made him shiver but whatever it was Sasuke could feel his heart racing and knew something bad was going to happen and… Naruto wasn't there.

Sasuke bolted running after the direction Naruto had gone, because he couldn't help being worried. They had spent so much time together that it came almost naturally.

SPLAT!

Sasuke turned the corner just in time to see Naruto on the floor and red dripping down. And he panicked,

"NARUTO!"

He ran over to him looking to observe the wound,

"Calm down it's just a tomato"

Naruto smiled, But Sasuke was outraged this was no joke!

"WHO DID THIS!?"

But the street was crowded with suspects and Sasuke didn't even know where to look,

"Is something wrong here?"

Sasuke looked up to see fellow clansmen walking toward them, leave it to the uchiha police force!

"Someone threw something at my friend!"

"Young master Sasuke, you've returned."

They bowed, but Sasuke had no time for pleasantries.

"I want this investigated, even as a joke this is going TOO FAR!"

"Who…?"

Just then Jiraiya and Tsunade seemed to catch up and witness the scene . Naruto on the ground with red liquid dripping down the side of his face, Uchiha police standing at attention as Sasuke stood yelling at them and a crowd of witnesses,

"Naruto!"

Tsunade yelled as she ran to the boy,

"Like i said it's no big deal, it's just a tomato"

Naruto rolled his eyes but Tsunade didn't see the humor as much as Sasuke,

"Who….DID THIS?! IF YOU'RE A REAL MAN STAND UP AND ADMIT IT!"

Her voice made every seem to quiver in their steps,

"Hold on miss, you can't just…!"

The firm glare she gave him made Fugaku look like a kitty but it was then that one of them recognized who she was,

"AH! You're...LADY TSUNADE!"

The crowd began to whisper as many had heard of her and her skill but she wasn't one to bask in the limelight,

"My lady… perhaps we should head to the hokage's office…"

Shizune tried to appease and Naruto wiping the fruit off stood nodding his head in agreement. And though Jiraiya and Sasuke wanted to oppose at least until they found the culprit it seemed pointless.

* * *

All five of them arrived at the doors of the office but it hadn't been easy. The dirty looks that they had received from the villagers was daunting and the looks of pity from the ninja community was unrivaled. No one knew what to make of it but they were sure they would learn the truth from the hokage because if there was one thing they knew it was all directed at…

Naruto.

And so he was the one who opened the door a smile on his face like he was unaffected by becoming the show.

When the door opened seeing Obito wasn't as shock so much as seeing how tired he looked. There were bags under his eyes that looked slightly red and he just looked older. Sasuke no longer felt any anger about them replacing the young man… Obito was done.

What did surprise them was their teacher standing at the desk beside Obito. And he seemed genuinely surprised to see them too if the wide eye was anything to go by.

"Naruto…."

Sasuke half expected the perv to race toward them and grab Naruto up but the fact he hadn't solidified only one thing; something was wrong.

"Naruto…. And Jiraiya. Welcome back as well Sasuke."

Obito said straightening up but it seemed so forced it was painful.

"I see you brought back quite a legend"

He smiled as he looked at Tsunade who had analyzed his health in 2 seconds,

"You're a little young to be retiring…."

Obito and her shared a look one that knew what it felt to lose a loved one,

"Young only in body...though i'm sure you understand"

She nodded, because she did.

"Oi Obito what's with the village?"

Jiraiya interrupted because though he was glad that Obito and Tsunade seemed to get along Naruto's current treatment wasn't something that could be overlooked,

And there it was again…. That pained look of pity and sorrow. Obito's eyes drifted to look at Naruto who was looking very confused but held out his hand in offering,

"Naruto… come."

And to Naruto this was the strangest interaction they had ever had. Because the two of them always had a love/hate relationship. Arguing, goofing off, pranking each other… but there was always laughter. There was no room for softness like this in their relationship. Even when either were hurting they only told the brutal truth. Naruto so often wondered if Obito would be like the brother Sasuke had. that was their relationship… not this.

But Naruto who was at a loss for words obeyed walking toward him and around the desk to stand in front of him. He wanted to gather some sort of hint of what was going on but Kakashi refused to make eye contact,

"Naruto…"

Eyes that looked like they were going to cry and though Naruto didn't quite understand what it was he knew it was something almost as painful as losing Rin…

"Naruto there's something i…."

But the words wouldn't come out. Like they were lodged in his throat and he couldn't say it. He couldn't say it, not to these wounded blue eyes.

"Say it"

And there was that command, so much like when he was younger. Naruto's hand reached out touching his face no longer innocently soft but slightly rough for hard training, But how could he? How could he tell him? He didn't want to… he wanted this all to be a lie..

"SAY IT!"

And without thinking his sharingan activated and Naruto's eyes widened as he was taken control.

"NARUTO!"

"OI!"

"WHAT'S GOING….!"

A Kunai slammed in the desk silencing everyone and Kakashi was gritting his teeth as if trying to restrain himself,

"Just...wait"

The other four in the room looked at each other and watched the stone like dou wondering what was going on.

* * *

It was different from the last time.

Less like a prison and more like a hall, with multiple doors. But one thing he noticed was the fox… wasn't there.

"He's in another area"

Obito turned to see Naruto leaned against the wall.

"Naruto…"

Naruto frowned,

"Will you stop calling my name?! I'm right here!"

Naruto walked up to the man and he felt so small compared to the young child. How had Naruto dealt with it? When his mother died how had he just continued with the exams? When Rin died how had he thought clear enough to prevent another war? How..?

"If you have something to say, SAY IT!"

ANd it was the command from those firm eyes that broke him. And like a dam crumbling the tears that he had managed to hold back flowed making Naruto pause unable to move. Obito walked closer and closer until he was able to fall almost on top of the boy in a tight embrace,

"I'm...sorry…"

And there were plenty of things to be sorry for. Such as giving him crummy missions or calling him short, pranking him and saying mean things… but this was different. Like he was apologizing for something deeper,

"I'm so sorry…"

Naruto raised his hands so they rested on the sobbing man's back rubbing it like his mother had so often did with him,

"It's okay…"

Naruto whispered but Obito shook his head in refusal,

"First your mother…"

Naruto's hand stopped moving…. They all knew that his mother had died but he supposed not many people knew that he had had closer with her. Not many people got a chance to say goodbye to loved ones, but he had.. She had loved him and so he was okay…

"I'm sorry… you had to endure...that for…."

Naruto sighed and resumed rubbing the man's back,

"For Rin…"

Naruto wondered how long it had taken him to finally be able to say that name? How painful it had been…. And Naruto thought of Obito the most… He felt like he didn't have a right to hurt and whine when Obito had lost someone so important to him…

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry…."

Well at least they could move on. Now that Obito was letting his true feelings out surely they could learn to smile right?

"You keep...losing…"

That's when Naruto stopped rubbing his back again,

"Keep? What are you talking about?"

But the grown man continued to cry,

"Obito! Tell me. what 's going on?!"

Obito gave a few sniffles and leaned back so that he could face Naruto face to face and finally say it,

"Naruto… Minato...Minato's dead…"

Naruto's eyes widened,

"He committed suicide"


	55. Chapter 55

Orange was the perfect color.

That's what his father 's why he bought so much of it. His mother didn't seem to mind as she sewed the Uzumaki crest in every shirt with a smile. And he didn't mind because if his father said it was perfect than surely it was…

His father was strong.

When he showed him cool moves or spared with Jiraiya it was like watching magic. Moving so fast and eyes so firm he was always hypnotized and he didn't mind he wanted to be just like him.

His father was smart.

So many people asked him questions and he always had the answers. He tried to read lots of books too but they always made him tired. But he wanted to be just like him.

His father was cool.

Everyone looked up to him and admired him. All the other kids wanted to be like him too and wanted to spend time with the man but it was him who that man came home to every night. Him that he spent his free time with. And he wanted to be just like him….

Those eyes that looked at him with love and like he was the most important person in the world as he raised him in the air and swung him around. That took the time to teach him after a long day. That hid in the closet with him so they could surprise mom. He was the one that he looked up to….

So when had it changed…?

When had those eyes stopped being so soft?

When he left? But he had begged and pleaded not to be sent away, that wasn't his fault….

Or was it during that moment? that day they called the red sky incident, when he lost control….

He didn't know but it hurt. He wanted the kind father he had before back. He wanted…

But the man wouldn't even look at him….

What would it take? What would he have to do? How strong did he have to be to gain acknowledgement from that man!?

He wanted to be like him so much but he knew how different they were,

He wasn't strong.

He wasn't smart.

He wasn't cool..

But he'd do anything… anything to get that man to look at him!

So how…

Why…

Why was this person saying he was gone…?

He hadn't even achieved his goal yet…

Why was he saying something so…

* * *

"No"

Obito missed it, because Naruto had dropped his head and his body began to tremble so he couldn't hear the whisper,

"You're lying"

That he heard though,

"The seals over your mother's grave finally dispersed and when the anbu went in… your father…"

Obito wasn't sure if he could say anymore. Naruto shook even harder and in a split second his head jerked up with tears in his eyes and a hand slammed into Obito's face.

* * *

Obito blinked as he realized he was back in the office and there in front of him was Naruto truly falling to pieces. His lips quivered as he drew his hands close as if to protect himself and shook his head as if trying to erase the words. And Obito's heart broke because Naruto the always smiling goofball who never showed how hurt he was couldn't contain this pain..

"Li..ar…"

And Obito wanted to cry again too,

"I'm not"

Naruto's breath hitched and he bolted from the room through the window,

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke called out because he had never seen his friend so broken,

" **Obito** "

Came the firm command and all turned to see the dark look on jiraiya's face because that was his god child that had run off in tears. And he could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen Naruto cry and even those times were nothing like what they just witnessed.

" **What did you tell him**?"

Obito looked more worn and weary if possible then when they first walked in and his eyes lowered,

"I told him the truth...Minato is dead"

And Sasuke's heart dropped

"He committed suicide"

 _Lord Minato?_

 _The 4th hokage?_

 _One of the saviors of the leaf?_

And then a wave of childhood memories between him and Naruto flashed through. Wearing orange, spewing he would be better than his dad, smiling. And then he saw broken pictures of kushina, Rin and now…

Sasuke fell on the floor,

"Why….why Naruto?"


	56. Chapter 56

For two days a search had been put of for Naruto Uzumaki but he was not to be found. Even his teammates Sasuke and Sakura who were desperate in their attempts couldn't locate them. Kakashi even more so but Naruto's scent had been seemingly erased. Still the council continued with the hokage inauguration and the village that was pained by the recent loss were grateful that the fox wasn't around.


	57. Chapter 57

**So i know that last one was super short but... i just felt like it..**

* * *

On the third day Naruto realized that even if he wasn't to disintegrate into the ground that it wouldn't be possible and his stomach protested.

He was lost and confused which is why he came to the pond. He was surprised no one had appeared and tried to drag him back but at the same time he doubted anyone would. The only one who knew that he went to this place had been...Rin. And it was his mother who had originally showed him the spot. And his father who found him here when they had played hide and seek….

The only people who really remembered this place… were dead now.

He sighed. He wanted to keep being angry and keep crying but he was tired of it all. He understood why his father had done it but it was painful regardless. Naruto began to walk away. Should he go home?

The place was so empty and cold now he could hardly bare it. In fact he would gladly be tortured again if it meant he didn't have to stay in that place…

He jumped over a couple of training fences trying to kill some more time. What should he do? What could he do…. His mom had said to never forget who he was but… why did that seem so confusing now?

He saw three post in the distance, and monument.

He remembered that day when Kakashi had said they passed and he felt himself get closer… closer to what?

Become stronger for what?

To protect people?

Who has he been protecting?

Everyone important to him have been….

He blinked as he noticed someone in the distance,

"Hinata?"

She seemed to jump and move behind one of the post,

"Na...Naruto?! What are you doing here?... everyone's...been looking…"

Naruto always thought the shy girl was funny but watching her run at the sight of him peeved him a bit,

"Actually i don't know why i'm here, but this is the place i became a genin so maybe…"

"Maybe?"

Naruto pouted,

"Nothing, who cares!?"

He say her face visibly drop and chided himself a bit.

"Oh...i'm sorry…"

Naruto sighed, he still didn't know why he was there but now he was here he had to say something,

"Uh...you've gotten stronger huh?"

Naruto didn't know why he was trying to talk to the girl he barely ever spoke to her before, but she seemed to smile,

"Yes! But surely...you.. I mean..you must be…"

"I"M NOT!"

Both of them blinked in wonder. Naruto had no idea why he had yelled like that,

"I mean...i'm still not…"

It got quiet and Naruto couldn't seem to understand what was wrong with him,

"Uh… i've watched you… for a while now.. I mean… and…"

Naruto cringed was she admitting she was a stalker?!

"Watching you… I feel like i've changed… I.. started liking myself.."

Naruto felt a pang. Did he like himself? Was this who he wanted to be…?

"Is that true…?"

Hinata looked taken aback as Naruto continued to look down,

"I may come off that way...I seem strong but… it's cause i'm scared… i'm so damn frustrated.. I want to want to protect others but i'm always failing...and-"

"That's not true…"

Hinata said and Naruto looked up to the timid girl still hiding behind the pole,

"Even when you always fail… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up.. Because i believe that's what true strength is…."

" _When...a person has someone important they want to protect….they truly become strong…"_

" _You will be strong"_

Hinata gave him a gentle smile that painfully reminded him of Rin and his mother and even when his father had been kinder,

"I...I think you are an incredibly strong person, Naruto."

And Naruto couldn't help but smile unable to hold back the tears,

"Thanks…"

He said rubbing his eyes,

"Thank you...Hinata"

Because it seemed so long since someone had given him anything so wonderful like kind words that believed in him.

His mom had left doing her best to fill him up with her love before going and she had. Rin had left him with important memories to guide him. And though his Father hadn't left him with kind words or a cup full of love he left him with a legacy that Naruto still hadn't lived up to.

Naruto still had a lot more to do and learn. And now his heart was decided, he knew exactly what he wanted….


	58. Chapter 58

It began to rain. The coming summer storms had begun and the weather like every year was cumbersome. It was late and Kakashi couldn't sleep not that he had been able to for the past couple of days. And though he should be feeling anxious he wasn't, almost suddenly he was too calm. He had no idea why he was leaning against the doorway staring out the rain pelted window. But it was as if this is where he was suppose to be. So he took another swing from his water bottle and stood there trying to convince his body to move and continue the search for Naruto. But it refused and seemed to be in waiting.

And as if written by a screenwriter Kakashi watched his window open and a figure step onto the bed dripping wet. His bottle fell from his hands but it didn't seem to make a difference as there standing in on his bed looking like he had been through a typhoon was none other than the person he had been searching for….

"Naru..to?"

Naruto finally noticed him and gave him a sad but at the same time please smile,

"Sorry...I got your bed wet."

But the bed was the last thing he was worried about. And he was in stunned silence unsure where to begin. Should he ask where he's been this whole time? Or why was he wet? How was he coping? Was he hurt?

"You really should update your room"

ANd then he plopped down heavily and Kakashi was all about ready to run toward him but Naruto put a hand up and Kakashi paused.

 _Why did this all feel so nostalgic_?

"Minato… Dad"

Naruto started,

"He's such a jerk ya know. Just because mom is gone he…"

Kakashi stayed still because though he wanted to wrap Naruto in his arms that wasn't what he needed right now.

"Because of him i was the one cursed with the stupid fox… because of him mom got sick…"

And Naruto was never one to blame so seeing the pain etched on the boys face as he spoke was no surprise.

"He was the one who set the bar so high, he was the one that tried to take on too much!"

Kakashi wanted to ask so many things but he clenched his fist and bit his tongue,

"He was the one who caused mom to hurt and me to be so angry! For my life to feel so damn lonely!"

Kakashi felt the tears prickle at the pain that cracked his visitor's voice,

"AND NOW HE JUST DIED?! MAKING EVERYONE SUFFER?! ME SUFFER?! OBITO!? YOU?!"

The pointed look that he gave was just as broken as his voice,

"And I… I just… I WANTED TO SAVE EVERYONE DAMN IT! I WANTED TO PROTECT THEM! I SAID I WOULD BUT I….!"

Tears fell landing heavily on the wet sheets but kakashi waited for the right moment. Because this whole scene that played before him seemed so nostalgic that it hurt to watch.

"And now I'm here… trying hard as f*** to figure out what to do.. But I'm lost! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! I'M JUST GOING TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE!"

Naruto was falling apart at the seams and Kakashi had enough. He watched the boy shake his head fervently as the burden he had chosen suddenly felt too heavy for him.

"I DON'T WANT TO! I'M SO CONFUS-"

"It's okay"

Naruto jumped at the gentle hand that touched his hair and he looked up unable to recall when Kakashi had climbed onto the bed and gotten so close.

"It's okay to be lost, and confused and even scared"

Kakashi said softly like he would break, and maybe he was.

"You've done enough"

And Naruto just breathed. Taking in the air that was only Kakashi. Kakashi who had always been there, who had always said stupid things like…

"It's okay, I love you"

Kakashi said as he pulled him closer. Naruto never understood how this man had so much love for him. Naruto was so childish compared to this cool headed adult. Naruto was so foolish and clumsy and stupid. He was nothing like his father and yet… even when Naruto had shown him his ugliest side. Even When Naruto had attacked him and lost control…. Kakashi still….

Naruto smiled through bleary eyes,

"When i first met you i thought you were broken."

Kakashi pulled back so he could look at Naruto properly,

"And as i got to know you i realized… you're just a perv."

Kakashi smiled at that but something told him this was wrong,

"Sometimes it felt like you couldn't move without me…"

Yea something felt really wrong here,

"But you've changed, and...i'm glad…"

Wrong, wrong, **WRONG!**

"Thank you."

Blue eyes looked at him softly and though it should have made him happy his heart was racing for another reason,

"Naruto..?"

"Thank you… for loving me"

This was wrong this whole thing was wrong and he felt fear creep into his heart as those gentle blue eyes glistened,

"Why..?"

Naruto looked at him confused,

"Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?"

Naruto leaned back further and they stared at each other before he gave him that blissful smile that broke his heart. And he wanted to scream. Because he was just as scared of being alone! Because this all felt too familiar! And he could feel the monster of despair waiting for it's chance to eat him alive like it had almost done last time. Obito was hurting and Rin was Gone. Everyone was disappearing! He didn't want to be alone! He didn't think… he didn't think he could live without this warmth. Without this smile, and kindness he couldn't… not without Naruto!

He didn't even know he was crying until Naruto brushed a tear from his eye.

"It's okay"

Naruto said softly, But it wasn't. Even as Naruto showered him with gentle kisses he knew; it wasn't going to be okay!

Naruto sighed as he pushed him back on the bed so he was straddling him and Kakashi tried burning the beauty that was Naruto in his brain but why… why did he seem to see a familiar vision? Of Naruto in the same moment bathed in moonlight?!

He wasn't going to be okay, not okay! NOT OKAY! If Naruto left he was sure he'd fall apart.

Naruto kissed him gently again but Kakashi felt desperate and held him.

He didn't release until his lungs betrayed him. As if they didn't know that Naruto was the only air he needed.

"You'll be... okay"

Naruto tried to say, but he wouldn't. And he said as much with the way he grabbed Naruto into a fiercer kiss because he hadn't seemed to understand how NOT okay he was going to be. But again he was betrayed.

"You have to believe in me"

And when hadn't he? Kakashi always believed in Naruto. Naruto was his angel and could do anything, but still...

"I need you to .. trust me"

Kakashi grabbed his head wrapping his fingers in his blonde hair that reminded him of sunlight,

"Don't… there's still…."

Still so much he wanted to tell him, to do with him, to accomplish, to experience. He was nowhere near ready to part ways. But the smile on Naruto's face told him that this was inevitable. Naruto leaned down into Kakashi putting their foreheads together as if it was a way to take away the fear and in a way Kakashi knew it was magic,

"Say it"

Kakashi's breathed out because there was no way he could let Naruto go. And he wondered if he should tie Naruto up and cage him.

"Say it.."

Because Kakashi knew that if Naruto was going to hate him for capturing him he would at least like to know the truth …

And Naruto rose full of that confidence that radiated him everywhere he went. Full of joy and happiness. This was not a lost child, this was not a child that depended on people… this was.. Kakashi felt more tears falling because it seemed so unfair that he was the only one hurting…

"I love you the most!"

* * *

 **IT'S NOT CHEATING! so i did use a lot of the from the previous story but I DID IT ON PURPOSE! i wanted there to be that overlap because Naruto will forever be Naruto and i wanted his character to flow. The Naruto from the last story lost everyone and this Naruto has lost quite a few people too so i didn't do it because i was lazy... though i may have copying and pasted... whatever**


	59. Chapter 59

**So i know that things speed up a lot here but as i went over the manga after the Tsunade arc things moved surprisingly fast. So though it may confuse you a bit bare with it, it does smooth out in the next like two chapters..**

* * *

Naruto huffed the backpack up a bit so it wasn't digging into his back. The village was more lax than he thought if he could just waltz out like…

"Naruto?"

Naruto smile,

Well maybe not that lax. He turned to see his dear friend and comrade green eyes staring at him in confusion,

"Where have you been?"

Naruto turned to face her, but he didn't look the same. Sakura could tell he had changed, and it was to be expected. Naruto had lost so many people.. There was no way he could remain carefree, and with the villagers..

" _Pain is..pain is a strange thing. And when people are in pain they hate it. They want someone to blame to relieve that pain and i just seem to fit the bill, ya know_."

But he knew that… had known that for a long time,

"Here and there, trying to wrap my head around things. Been awhile huh Sakura, how ya been?"

And yet he was smiling. Giving her that relaxed smile that told her it was alright and she couldn't help but smile back,

"Training...i mean i said i would get stronger too.."

Naruto nodded as if appreciating her response,

"Ya know, Sasuke and me brought back Tsunade you should ask her ta train ya! You can definitely handle it!"

Sakura stared at him in awe. She had thought about it, even mentioned it aloud to a few people but they all told her that it would be too tough for her. But Naruto… Naruto always believed in her hadn't he?

"Yea..yeah! I will but naruto…"

Because it seemed for a second that they had forgotten…

"What are you doing here?"

Here being the edge of the village. And surely Naruto knew that once he went down that road he would be considered rogue right? But Naruto wouldn't right? But the smile on his face disappeared and instead there was a sadness and just like the gut feeling that brought her here she had a feeling she knew what he was going to do….but he didn't respond and the silence felt deafening so she spoke first.

"I… i always seemed to make Sasuke angry. You remember when we first became genin and he got mad and you told me told me that he was just secretly shy…"

"I remember.."

Sakura knew he would,.. He always remembered the little things,

"Then we went on missions and got in fights and trained hard and… it was tiring but… it made me happy…"

Naruto didn't speak and it unnerved her a bit,

"I...i always felt behind though… not good enough.. But that whole time you…"

Flashbacks flooded in her mind,

"I don't know what it feels like.. To lose your family… but.. You always believed in me! And that's why i want to help you too!"

Blue eyes looked at her in pity and she could feel her heart sting,

"Going off on your own… YOU'LL ONLY BE LONELY! IT'S NOT ENOUGH IF IT'S JUST ME AND SASUKE! YOU HAVE TO BE HERE TOO! YOU SAID WE'D BE THE STRONGEST TEAM! YOU PROMISED!"

And Naruto never broke his promise...that's why.. He couldn't.. He can't..

But Naruto closed his eyes and turned away walking to a place that seemed too far for Sakura.

"DON'T GO!"

She yelled with tears in her eyes,

"IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP I SWEAR I'LL SCREAM-"

But Naruto was always fast and she didn't even see him move before she heard his voice in her ear,

"We will, i promise."

And then her vision darkened. Naruto managed to catch her as she fell and put her down on the nearby bench. He brushed her hair out of her face and feeling a cool breeze quickly dug in his bag pulling out a blanket. But as he gently put her over her his nose twitched,

"Dang it.. Sakura always causen trouble for me…"

He sighed as he stood up and turned to face his second opponent so it seemed,

"Dobe… where the hell do you think you're going?"

* * *

Sasuke had a feeling. And usually he didn't rely on such a source to guide his decisions but today or rather tonight he had a feeling he should; So he had. And that's why he had been walking around listlessly, and that's when he heard a voice that sounded like Sakura's and when he saw Naruto knock her out and lay her down.

And it was only after seeing that and realizing the location they were in that Sasuke began to piece together the information and revealed himself looking quite angry and Naruto looked like a child sticking his hand in the cookie jar.

"Would you believe me if i said a short walk?"

Always…..ALWAYS JOKING! It pissed him off that Naruto never seemed to take anything he said seriously!

"Naruto!"

And it was rare when they actually used each other's names so when the smile left Naruto's face it was in response to Sasuke's feeling,

"I'm leaving"

Sasuke grit his teeth. That much was obvious wasn't it!?

"Why?"

Naruto looked down,

"I don't know.."

Sasuke bristled HE DIDN"T KNOW?!

"What i'm doing here anymore… But i can't stay.."

There was more to it Sasuke knew but he was too angry

"BULLSH*T! And where will you go!?"

Naruto looked away,

"I don't know…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!? YOU HAVE NO DESTINATION!?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"LIKE HELL IT DOESN'T!"

Because Sasuke couldn't accept it… letting Naruto just leave… hadn't Sakura just said it? He had made a promise! A god damn promise that they would be the strongest team!

"You're not leaving…"

And Sasuke felt smug at the surprise on Naruto's face but it fell when Naruto gave him a grim smile back,

"That's not your decision"

And then he disappeared. Sasuke gasped as he quickly took off into the trees following. And there were times like these that Sasuke wished the boy wore that blinding orange suit still instead of that black outfit that blended into the early morning. And he wished the sun would rise already but the storm from last night seemed to be returning if the roll of thunder was anything to go by.

"Dammit!"

Sasuke yelled as he pushed trying to keep up with his teammate but he had always been fast copying after his father and trying to surpass him, even training with shuhei hadn't trained him enough for this.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Naruto finally stopped as they reached a waterfall two large statues on either side.

"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO JUST RUN AWAY!?"

Because Sasuke wanted to tell him he wasn't alone.

That there were still people on his side.

That they could get through this together…

"Sasuke…"

Naruto turned but he wasn't the same that Sasuke had always seen him. There was no smile on his face or amusement in his eyes; he just looked tired… so tired and it made Sasuke want to cry,

"Why… WHY DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS!?"

"This…"

Naruto started,

"Has nothing to do with you…"

And the words struck Sasuke hard,

"I have my own path i have to walk… don't you have yours?"

ANd it seemed as if he was separating them, as if putting space between them… but hadn't they been rivals? Hadn't they been so close for so long?!

"I won't let you…"

Sasuke clenched his fist but then snapped his head up in determination with the sharingan flaring…

"EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY I WON'T LET YOU RUN AWAY!"

Naruto smiled a bit,

"Sasuke.. You've always been like a brother to me… thank you… but still…"

Naruto's eyes flashed red his pupils becoming slits and the whiskers on his face darkening.

"This is what i decided…."

Sasuke jumped off the statue and Naruto jumped off too straight for him,

"YOU WON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

* * *

 **you'll see what i did...see what i did! DO YOU SEE IT! i was flippin script and roles and LOVE IT!**


	60. Chapter 60

"Damn it's already six in the morning and it's starting to rain…"

Kotetsu whined as he and Izumo carried a pile of papers

"Hah… The fifth is pretty harsh to use people… the documents she forgot.. She could have at least done it herself."

Just then Kotetsu noticed something in the distance and stopped,

"What's wrong?"

Izumo asked as he couldn't see,

"Hey wake up!"

Kotetsu yelled and it was then that he noticed the girl resting on the bench,

"If you sleep in a place like this you'll catch a cold."

Sakura's eyes began to open and the memories from the hours before began to drift in...yelling...crying..someone. Her eyes snapped open,

"NARUTO!"

* * *

A knock on the door was heard and Tsunade quickly jolted up but the evidence was clear as her eyes were still crusted with sleep and drool fell from her lips.

"AH! YOU WERE SLEEPING WEREN'T YOU!? YOU MADE US GET THE DOCUMENTS WHILE YOU SLEPT!"

Kotetsu yelled but Izumo pushed past his hot tempered friend,

"Lady Tsunade we have some news to report."

By the grave tone in his voice she knew it wasn't good.

* * *

Rain fell but Kakashi couldn't stop,

"Do you still have it?!"

Pakkun lept in front of him agile,

"Yea but with the rain the scent just keeps getting fainter!"

"Damn!"

He should have locked the boy away.. Should have trapped him sohe couldn't escape… but he hadn't thought… dammit!

AS soon as he awoke with a summons to the hokage and Naruto was not in his bed he knew something was wrong. And when he received the news….

" _Naruto has fled the village_."

His heart sunk. Ninja were deployed immediately and he was sent as well. Not that he wouldn't have gone even if he wasn't.

Naruto…

Naruto….

He should have locked him away when he first met him...protected him from… sheltered him…

And now…

"There!"

Pakkun yelled and Kakashi saw the valley of the end ahead and a figure lying on the ground..

"NARUTO!"

Kakashi quickly got close but imagine his surprise when instead of his darling beloved there on the ground was his other student, unconscious and battered. The scent gone and a headband resting by his side.

"Dammit…

Dammit!

DAMMIT!"

Because Naruto wasn't here.

Because Naruto had left his band….

Because Naruto was….

Gone.

* * *

 **I know... how could i...but i did HAHAHAHAHA**


	61. Chapter 61

Many days later after the village and ninja had calmed down Kakashi stood in front of the monument hands in his pockets and deep sorrow in his eye,

 _Rin_

 _What should i do?_

* * *

Sasuke fisted the blanket,

He should have fought harder….still

That was the first time…. The first time Naruto faced him with all he had. Ultimate speed, Rasengan.. Skills Sasuke didn't even know he had. But he had won.

And he had run….

It bothered him, he had to get back out there….

"So the princess has faced defeat?"

Sasuke jerked up painfully to see a familiar figure casually sitting in his window sill,

"Orochimaru!"

The pale faced man smiled,

"What are you doing here?!"

Because as far as he knew Orochimaru still wasn't widely accepted in konoha,

"Well after much discussion i have finally received permission for you to be my official apprentice."

Sasuke mouth dropped,

"Dad…?"

Orochimaru smiled,

"Yes even your father has agreed"

Sasuke wanted to feel happy. Getting trained by such a skilled Sannin, it was unheard of! But…

"I can't…"

Orochimaru blinked so sure that he would have agreed,

"I don't have time for that… I have to find Naruto…"

Orochimaru hmmed,

"Even though he has no desire to return?"

Sasuke glared at the man but he wasn't intimidated,

"Naruto left of his own accord, even going as far as injuring a comrade. Forget Naruto"

Sasuke gasped,

"Going after a person like that… only a fool would try."

Sasuke bit his lip,

"He's not…"

"Of course if you continue this farce you can forget training with me."

Sasuke looked up at the man,

"Anbu will monitor you and you will be restricted from leaving the village after all you aren't just anyone...you are an Uchiha, son of the main clan…"

Orochimaru smiled,

"So go ahead follow your own will, but forget leaving or being hokage.. You will live and die a worthless no one chasing after an illusion of the past."

THe room was quiet and Orochimaru wondered what this child would decide,

"Fine… screw you"

Sasuke's eyes were ablaze the sharingan flaring no longer two tomoes but three.

"I'll get stronger without you… I'll learn jutsu's without you...how can… HOW CAN I BECOME HOKAGE IF I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MY FRIEND!?"

Sasuke wouldn't let go of that future the one where he sat as hokage and sakura brought in reports from the hospital and there by his side as his strongest subordinate, best friend and guard; Naruto,

"If helping my friend is being foolish….I'LL STAY A FOOL MY WHOLE LIFE!"

They stared each other down before Orochimaru began to chuckle,

"Yes.. you shall be strong indeed."

"huh?"

"I don't believe Naruto left because he hated the village,"

Orochimaru stood,

"However Jiraiya will be hard pressed in locating the boy. Naruto knows all of Jiraiya's routes and connections he'll be harder to find than Tsunade."

That was disheartening,

"However in two years the pain of losing the 4th hokage will have eased and the village will be more tolerable especially with Tsunade in charge."

Two years…?

"Naruto will most likely come out of hiding after that but no doubt when Naruto's ready he will return."

Sasuke didn't understand what the man was saying but for some reason it didn't seem like he was scolding or dissuading him,

"Are you saying…?"

Orochimaru turned back to the window with a smile letting the breeze blow his hair back,

"Get well princess, i'd like to leave as soon as possible."

Sasuke though an Uchiha and usually stoic couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face.

"YES!"

* * *

 **I had to.. I just had to... you have to understand that i had to put this...**


	62. Chapter 62

"You're gonna get stronger right?"

Sasuke looked at his teammate staring at him with a grumpy pout,

"Ah."

Sakura seemed to frown,

"Whatever, i doubt you'll find him. Naruto may play stupid but he's not… "

She trailed off sadly,

"He's not.. Stupid…"

Sasuke understood as well, sometimes looking back the time they had spent as a team seemed wasted. They should have taken the time to understand each other more and lean on each other but… you couldn't go back in time.

"I don't think i'll find him either."

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face, an expression he never showered her with ever before,

"So get strong Sakura… cause to bring back a member of the strongest team none of us can be weak."

And her heart raced as tears filled her eyes,

"Of course!"

"Sasuke"

Sasuke turned to see Kakashi walk toward them,

"I'm surprised you're still here, i was sure you would have left chasing after him first"

Kakashi chuckled at the remark. Not that he hadn't thought about it but…

" _THERE ARE THINGS ONLY MY ETERNAL RIVAL CAN DO!"_

" _You've changed...I'm glad.."_

" _You have to believe in me"_

" _I need you to .. trust me"_

"maa...I guess i decided i need to wait this time…"

Sasuke looked at his teacher and there was sadness in his eyes but there was also peace.

"He'll be back...even if i have to drag him back myself…"

And that fire that strictly belonged to Sasuke glowed in those dark eyes made Kakashi smile,

"Yea...I know…"

There was too much to say and yet not enough words to say it,

"If you do meet him though...give him something from me?"

Sasuke saw the man lean down and panicked,

"NO WAY! I"M NOT GIVING HIM A KISS YOU PERVERT!"

Kakashi paused and laughed freely,

"Haha… no worries… it's not a kiss…"

And with ease he pulled Sasuke close resting his forehead on his,

"Just a bit of magic"

He whispered and Sasuke felt like it was magic. Because a warm feeling spread through him giving him hope, Kakashi pulled away giving him an eye smile and Sasuke couldn't help reflect it.

"No fair! Me too!"

Sakura said pulling Sasuke close and touching foreheads and Sasuke felt just a bit more warm.

"Oi!"

They turned to see Shikamaru walking toward them, not only him but the rest of the trio and Lee's team and Kiba's team.

"That troublesome guy is always doing that thing to me too"

He got close to Sasuke and knocked their foreheads together,

"Give him mine too."

And it hurt yes but still there was something gentle about it,

"DON'T FORGET ME I MUST SEND NARUTO MY FRIENDSHIP AS WELL!"

And soon everyone was giving him a forehead touch and he couldn't help feeling overwhelmed ,

 _Naruto…. Do you see this?_

 _All these people who care?_

* * *

"Don't think you can find my student before me."

Jiraiya said giving Orochimaru a challenging glare,

"Hmph, i always did find the boy rather intriguing perhaps i know him better than you."

Jiraiya's mouth dropped at his snide former teammate,

"Oi! Who do you think i am?!"

Orochimaru ignored the man and turned facing the gate of his old home,

"Ready to leave princess"

The boy turned with a glare,

"I said stop calling me that"

But Sasuke walked toward him leaving the crowd behind him,

"TAKE CARE!"

Sakura called out,

"GET STRONG!"

And Sasuke smiled because he had every intention of doing so.

* * *

Naruto stood high in the tree tops cracking his neck,

"Wow we got pretty far, thanks for the ride."

A growl that only he could hear sounded from deep within him,

Little brat using my chakra as you please.

Naruto closed his eyes opening them to see the bars in front of him and a very unhappy fox,

"I want to see the world…"

The fox remained silent not knowing where the human container was taking this,

"I want to know more and experience more… I… Want to know that this life i have doesn't only cause bad things…"

Naruto took a deep breath building his courage,

"And i want to do it with you."

This made the fox lean back, what was this human…?

"I know i've been scared but… I don't want to be scared anymore...I don't want to run.."

Get to the point boy! You want something don't you? What is it? My chakra? My power?!

Naruto smiled and Kurama didn't sense the fear he usually did when the boy was near,

"I want to be your friend"

That was what Rin had said hadn't she,

"I'll carry that hatred of yours, i'll help carry your burden so at the very least…"

Naruto held out his hand. There were no easy roads, no short cuts. The fox may never like him, the village may always hate him but even then… he would return. After he was sure he found his way he'd go back and keep his promise. And maybe he'd have new friends along the way… it was optimistic but hadn't he always been that way? A smile so much like his mother's that shined brightly and blew away the shadows looked to Kurama,

"Let's explore this world together, Like friends."

* * *

 **This made me so warm and cuddly... i enjoy those soft moments too ya know (,-_-)**


	63. post script

**HEY EVERYONE! So like the title said 'done uncompletely' i left this one ending in that weird way. But i really felt like this one was conclusive in a sense. Of course it leaves room for a third one which i never planned since i started the story but who knows i may find the inspiration i just don't have any idea now….**

 **So the main theme of the last one was Loneliness but the theme for this one was… Actually i don't know… I started it off with fear but Naruto's character always seems to burst through even the worst of fears so even that didn't last to long. Friendship? Not sure.**

 **Also! I didn't change the rating in the end only because Kakashi is a good boy and wouldn't do anything TOO bad to Naruto when he's under age. Not to mention i felt with Minato and Kushina around they would castrate him if he did… Of course when and if i make a third story Naruto would definitely have to be older so there is more room there… but who knows i really didn't think i would write this much when i came up with the story originally.**

 **Anyways… If you guys read from the first story and stuck around….THANK YOU!**

 **Getting comments and responses is so sweet and endearing and lifts the spirits. I rarely get mean messages anymore so i'm super happy!**

 **If any want to adopt my concepts and ideas feel free but like send me a link to your story or the title so i can read it because i LOVE reading fanfic as much as i LOVE writing it.**

 **THANKS AGAIN!**

 **For all the support and we'll see if part three comes out.**


End file.
